My name is Brown, Hilary Brown
by MetaMorphoSer
Summary: Hilary Brown is hired as a housemaid in the Tornatore's villa. She soon discovers that the Italian family is actually a mafia and once someone knew their secret, the person will never see the light of the day again. R&R HilTyEn, MaxMariam, MariahTala...
1. Prologue

**My name is Brown, Hilary Brown**

**Prologue**

Tornatore Art Gallery, Rome

"Security control off."

"Message received," a masked boy said to the cell phone.

He was in the hall of the dark gallery. He put on laser-detector glasses. Indeed, the lasers were all gone.

"This is going to be a piece of cake," he muttered as he made his way to the center of the exposition. On each painting, he put a metallic device on each side of its frame. Then he took out a remote control and shot it at the chosen paintings. The metal devices minimized the masterpieces into the size of a finger nail. The boy pocketed them and called his partner.

"Send the helicopter," he said.

As he was waiting, the boy attached a pair of strong rope and shot the other end up to the ceiling window. He looked at his watch: 12:30 and 15sec. If that bastard didn't hurry, the security alarm would turn on again. Suddenly he heard the sound of a helicopter landing.

"At last," he murmured.

He distinguished the figure of his partner cutting through the glass for him to get through. The machine got stuck. The boy began to sweat: time was running out. When finally he got it back into place and the glass was cut off completely, his partner gave him a thumb up. As he was climbing up, the lasers were back on and one of them touched his backpack.

"Shit!"

The alarm rang wildly. The boy could hear the guards' footsteps running towards him. He climbed as fast as he could but the guards got there when he was on the point of getting pass the glass.

"Hold it right there!"

The guards shot down thewindow and the boy with it. He quickly detached himself from the rope and shot another one towards the helicopter. He took out a machine gun and with the eye if an eagle, shot back at the guards. His partner had gone back into the helicopter and dragged him along. When he was safe away from the building, he pulled himself up.

"Mission accomplished," his partner was saying into the cell phone. Then he turned to the boy, "Well done, Dranzer."


	2. The Tornatore villa

A/N: I must apologize but you'll understand everything later. And who said it was the Italian mafia that robbed the art gallery? Anyway, I will say no more…

**Chap 1: The Tornatore villa **

"Last night, the most famous art gallery in Rome, owned by the Tornatore's family has been robbed," the newsreader said from TV, "All the guards were killed and the security cameras failed to capture the criminal's face. The main missing pieces of art are _The Madonna_, _The Apocalypse_…"

Mrs. Brown turned off the TV and turned to her 18 years old daughter who was finishing her cereals.

"Hilary, I think it's time to go," her mother said gently.

Hilary, brown-haired, 18, and a pretty face had many reasons that prevented her from going to university. That was why she was going to work for the richest Italian family in America.

"Okay, Mum," the girl got up and picked her bag. As she kissed her mother goodbye, the woman whispered, "Good luck, dear. I wished we didn't have to come to this." The woman looked like she was going to cry. Hilary gave her a hug and with one last glance at their caravan kitchen, she left the 'house'.

She took the train to New York where the family owned a villa.

"Tornatore," she read on the business card. _This name sounds strangely_ _familiar…_ Hilary thought to herself. Then she remembered: it was the family which owned the robbed art gallery! _Wow! This family is richer than I thought,_ Hilary said to herself.

The trained stopped at the New York station and Hilary stepped down and saw a blue-haired man wearing a navy driver uniform. He was holding a sign which said: Hilary Brown. Hilary went up awkwardly to him. _God, they sent me a chauffeur?_

"Are you Hilary Brown?" the driver screwed his eyes at her.

"Er… Yes. Mr. Tornatore sent you?" she asked, careful to read the name correctly.

The man nodded, "Follow me."

Hilary's eyes widened when she saw a white limousine waiting for her. The driver took her things and opened the door for her. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all… Hilary grinned to herself as she settled on the cream leather seat. There was enough space in the car to stretch her legs. The driver started the car and they were of. As the New York streets swept pass them, Hilary recovered from the surprise and started examining the driver who was separated from her by a glass window but which could be opened if desired. The man had long blue hair tied in a low ponytail. Hilary guessed he should be in his late twenties. Soon, the Tornatore's villa came into view. Hilary gasped at the sight. The golden gates opened to a sandy alley lined with Italian pines spreading over 10 miles to a white villa, big enough for all the American citizens to live in. As the limousine ran up the path, Hilary glimpsed between the trees, not one but two swimming pools on each side then an Italian garden with sumptuous sculptures and fountains. There was a small wood behind the villa and on the left hand side, a wide space used for playing golf, so the driver said. He parked the car in front of the villa and told Hilary to go ahead. She climbed the marble steps where servants were cleaning the golden handrail. The sea monster knocker stared back at her threateningly and she rang the door bell. An old butler opened the door for her.

"Follow me," he said as he let Hilary through.

She couldn't help widening her eyes. The hall was as wide as the Black Sea, its walls held many paintings and the Creation of the World was painted on the ceiling. Many doors hid secrets of each room and numerous staircases led to unknown places. Hilary followed the old man through a small door under the stairs and after passing may passages arrived in what look like a library of the size of a cathedral. An orange- haired young woman was sitting at an oak desk. The butler bowed and left Hilary alone with the woman. She beckoned Hilary to sit in the chair in front of her. When she came nearer, she saw that the woman was younger than she thought and there were many chances that they were the same age.

"My name is Emily Watson, Mr. Giovanni Tornatore's secretary," the girl introduced herself. She adjusted her glasses and read the file in front of her, "I presume you are Hilary Brown, 18, sex: female, born on 15th May 1987, loves reading, shopping and sleeping, has broken up with boyfriend two months ago but all in all a determined and hard-working person."

Hilary's jaws dropped. How could this girl know more about herself than she did? She never considered herself as a determined person and how could she know about Michael?

The bespectacled girl smiled at her awe.

"The family always has to have information about everyone working here. We can't just trust anyone. After what happened," she added. "So," she changed the subject, "Here are the rules of the house," she handed her a piece of paper, "Read and learned them quickly. I'll get someone to take you to your dormitory. You'll share it with Mariam, a loyal servant of ours. She's been here for a long time and will know the surroundings well. Any questions?"

Hilary looked up from the paper, "When do I start?"

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot," the girl stood up and started walking around, counting with her fingers, "Today is Saturday so tomorrow you'll have to be up for the mass. Yes, the family's catholic but they have a private church so no worry about that. Then you'll have to go to the market with Mariam. Pick up the order in the hall. After that you're lucky, you got the afternoon off. Monday, though, you'll have to clean…" Hilary's head twirled with all the information. She decided to ask this Mariam later on.

"All in all, we have 52 servants, 22 gardeners and 15 drivers so your tasks are shared and as you see, you have a lot of time left," Emily finished, "This is your timetable."

Hilary breathed again at the sight of the paper: at least she didn't have to remember everything.

"Your uniform is coming so today we won't present you to the masters and mistress yet," the girl went on, "Anyway the master is off to Italy for the gallery affair. He'll be back in a week. In the mean time, you'll get use to this place." Then she leaned over to Hilary, "An advice between girls, keep away from young master Enrique Tornatore."

Emily gave her a deadly glance before tearing her gaze away from her. Hilary wondered whether Emily had a thing for this Enrique. The secretary pushed on a button under the desk, then said, "You can go now, old Granger is coming."

"Yes, Emily," Hilary answered.

"Call me, Miss Watson," Emily snapped.

"Er, yes, Miss Watson."

The door opened and the butler who had opened the door for her earlier came in.

"Take Miss Brown to her room please," Miss Watson ordered.

The old man nodded and led the way. Hilary followed him a little bit confused. _Sounds a bit like a school_, she thought, eyeing the timetable and the rules.

"Here we are," the old man opened to a small room with red carpet, a chimney, two small beds and a wardrobe. A girl with dark blue hair was sitting on one of the beds, flipping through a fashion magazine. _This must be Mariam_, Hilary thought. The old man left and the girl looked up from her magazine and pulled her earpieces out.

"Hi! You must be Hilary Brown," the girl's emerald eyes dazzled. Hilary liked the look of her.

"And you must be Mariam," Hilary answered.

"Yeah, that's me."

She was wearing normal jeans and a pink T-shirt. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail and she wore a red headband.

"You're not in uniform," Hilary remarked.

"Nope, I'm off service this morning. Your things have arrived. Let's see what you've got."

Mariam scrabbled off the bed and took Hilary's things from the floor. Hilary sat beside her and watched as she lifted up each garment and commenting them. Hilary decided that the girl must be a clothe-maniac. When Mariam finished with the examination, they put the clothes in the wardrobe. Mariam pulled out the uniform for Hilary to see: a short red skirt with little belts on the left side, a whit shirt with puffed sleeves, a green checked apron and a green cardigan.

"Typical girlish, isn't it?" Mariam pulled a face. "There're red tights and black cut shoes to go with them too. Though they still haven't set under wears yet."

The girls giggled. Hilary liked the girl more and more. Then they talked about things like schools, pets, family and boys.

"I'll stay out of young master Enrique's way, if I were you" Mariam warned.

"Why? Emily got a crush on him?" Hilary asked.

"What! Emily? She radically loathes him!" Mariam burst out laughing.

Hilary looked confused.

"Then why did she tell me to keep away from him?" Hilary asked.

"Because…"

Before she could answer, someone knocked on the door.

Okay, it's a bit long, isn't it but I had to put a lot of information in it. The uniform was inspired from my own uniform (except the apron of course). Any way, I'll keep on writing even if there's no one reading. And I promise that there'll be more action later on.


	3. Many meetings

A/N: I must apologize for the long delay but my computer has gone berserk and won't work. So now I'm working on a computer I stole from whomever I can (lol). Don't expect much updates from me though, cause I'm balancing between four stories at the same time.

Chapter 3:

Someone knocked on the door. It opened to a blond boy whose blue eyes sparkled at Mariam but who stopped immediately when they saw Hilary.

"Hi, Mariam! I didn't know you were busy" the boy mumbled.

"Max" Mariam held his arm back. "Why don't you join us? This is Hilary Brown, the new maid."

Max's sapphire eyes lingered for a few seconds on the brunette then he smiled

"Hi! I'm Max Tate."

"Hi. Nice to meet you" Hilary answered. By his look, Max seemed a nice boy, the type you can look up yo whenever you needed help.

"Max's an engineer here" Mariam explained.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you girls would like to come and see my new fountain" Max offered.

"Okay" they agreed.

They came out into the garden. It too was like a maze for Hilary. Not only that it had paths framed with pine trees, the garden spread over many floors.

"The architect wants it to remain an Italian style" Max explained as they walk through Italian rose beds.

At last they reached the fountain Max had just fixed. It was a sea battle between Neptune and sea monsters. Max took out a remote control and pushed the red button. Water sprouted from Neptune's trident and the sea monsters' mouth.

"Fantastic" Mariam clapped.

Unexpectedly Max blushed a little.

"I… I just fixed the water sprouts but the whole construction was done by Julio,' he said.

But the girls ignored him: they agreed that it was great. Suddenly Hilary felt someone staring at her. She turned and saw a blue-haired boy with a watering can in his hand.

"Oh, this is Tyson, the gardener" Max introduced him.

The boy smiled awkwardly.

"Hi! Who're you"

"My name is Hilary" Hilary answered.

"Nice name" he sputtered

Hilary stared at him : What does he want with me?

Mariam and Max were having a fit of laughter behind them.

"What's up you too" Tyson shouted.

"Nothing" Mariam smiled" Tyson's old Granger's grandson" she said to Hilary.

"And Hiro the driver's brother" Max added.

"Yep, the family's here" Tyson said, ignoring the fact that they were making fun of him.

"Hey, I'm hungry,' Mariam said.

"Oh, let's go and see what Kenny's mother got then" Max said.

Mariam seized Hilary and whispered"Let's get away from him."

She meant Tyson and Hilary was glad of that, the boy was so pathetic.

"See you around, Ty" Max and Mariam began to run but Tyson ran after them"Wait! I'm hungry too"

Unfortunately for them Tyson was a good athletic and they made their way with him to the kitchen which was in the basement. Max shrugged while Mariam groaned. Hilary wondered for how long Tyson would be hanging around with them.

Kenny was, Hilary learnt later, a programmer who worked for the Tornatore. His mother, Mrs. Marple was the cook. They found her directing her helpers around the gigantic kitchen. Hilary barely had time to compare it with her mini caravan that they were chased out of it again with a loaf of bread, olive spread and salamis, because the kitchen was busy preparing the masters' lunch.

The servants had their own dining room near the kitchen. It was dimly lit furnished with a rough wooden table and straw chairs. Mariam settled herself on a chair and they shared the frugal meal. The conversation began with life at the mansion then they talked about their families. Max's father was an engineer but he worked on another of the Tornatore's villa. As for his mother, he hadn't heard from her since her and his father's divorce but he knew that she was an intelligent woman. Mariam's parents died in an accident since she was six, and the Tornatore for some unknown reason took her in. Tyson talked the most about himself, his family had economical difficulties since they moved to America but he himself dreamt of leaving the villa and finding fame. But when Mariam asked him how he was going to do so, he shrugged and said it was coming up. Mariam added in low voice that Tyson and Enrique used to go to school together but there was a fight between them over a girl and since then they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Hilary began to feel sorrow for Tyson but them Mariam pushed off her plate and said"Look at the time! I've got to go"

"I'm going with you" Max said and both of them left before Hilary could stop them.

"Well, guess there's only you and me" Tyson chuckled stupidly.

Hilary stared at him

"I don't want to have anything to do with you" she snarled.

"Hey, why are you so mean to me? I was just trying to be friendly" Tyson crossed his arms sulked.

What a baby, Hilary thought.

"I'm going, anyway" Hilary said.

"Yeah, good idea" Tyson said.

Hilary gave him one last glance and left the table. What an idiot, she thought furiously, if every boys are like this here I'd rather die. Well, I hope I won't have to meet him again. Thank God, this house's big, he won't find me easily. I just can't believe he has the nerves to speak to me. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. She found herself in an unknown corridor decorated with portraits. Damn it! Why is this villa so big? She spent the half hour later trying to find her way to her room. But the problem was the farther she walked, the deeper she seemed to get lost. Is there no one here who'll tell me where the damn room is? Hilary spun around desperately but there was no one. Of course! They must all be at lunch! Hilary swore again. She tried a door at her left. It was dark inside. Suddenly, the sunlight entered and shone on something red. Hilary worked out that it was a person.

"Excuse me, can you help me please? I think I'm lost."

The person didn't answer and turned to run.

"Wait"

Hilary ran after him and she saw an opened door. She went through, didn't see the person but found her room. She looked over her shoulder but no one was there.

Hilary entered her room and decided to take a shower. All the running had made her sweaty. The bathroom was rather small but clean. There was a mirror above the sink. Hilary took up her clothes and entered the shower. Little does she know was that the mirror was a video camera and watching over her from a control cabin was a blond boy, popcorns in hand and other seductive features.

"_Mamma mia_" the boy whistled. "This new maid's _carina_.'

Suddenly, the security guard reentered the room.

"Master Enrique! You shouldn't be here" the man exclaimed.

"Gustavio, can't we have fun a little" the boy retorted. "Come and look at this.'

The man blushed at the screen.

"Really, who's idea was it…"

"Don't tell me you don't spy on them either. Besides, we need to make sure they're not…"

"That'll be enough, Master Enrique, your mother's waiting."

"_Vaya, vaya_, I'm going."

Enrique got up and left the room, a smile on his face.


	4. Hidden secrets

Thanks for the reviews:

Yes, yes, I know I should've done this sooner but I was a bit forgetful. No, really who can forget all those supportive reviews that gave me courage to carry on with such a stupid story (lol). Anyway, thank you everyone.

Hutchy- I'm very surprised to notice that you're been following my story from the start. Note: I'm a very bad writer but I'm glad that you like my story. I hope I won't disappoint you or sth. About the security system, I know it's a bit too much but to think about it, who knows what you can do in a bathroom? So they had to be careful, that's all.

Sparkling-Ruby Gem- Enrique is just being a BOY. Trust me, I've seen worst. Anyway, I'm not so sure about the couples yet. I'm hesitating between Hilary/Enrique, Hilary/Tyson. But I can tell you something, there'll be Max/Mariam (the classic couple), maybe Kenny/Emily and later on Tala/Mariah. There might be more. Anyway, if you have any suggestions do make yourself heard (or if you're against sth, please say so.)

Siretra- You've said the 2 sentences I thought I'd never hear. Thank you so much for giving me hope

Kami's right hand girl- Well, I guess you know that Enrique is a pervert by now but in the next chapters, he'll be seducing girls…

Once again, thank you!

So here's the story:

**Chapter 4: **Hidden Secrets

Hilary sat uncomfortably in her new crisp uniform in front of Signora Tornatore's study. It was nearly a week since she started working and this was the first time she was going to see the mistress of the house. Apparently the master wasn't back yet. Hilary remembered how painful the week was, from cleaning the 2 dining room, doing the laundry, feeding the dogs (didn't mention it in the previous chapters but the Tornatore have 11 dogs, not to mention the cook's cat family), etc… even though, there were other maids too, the villa was so big it took half a day to finish the chores. She nearly slept at the mass on Sunday if it wasn't for Mariam to poke her awake. Mariam worked on the other side of the villa so she didn't see her so often but she seemed to be more fit than herself. Hilary guessed it was just a question of time. Suddenly the door opened.

"You can come in now" Emily said as she went out.

Hilary glanced at the bespectacled girl. She hadn't changed since their last meeting: the same superior look. Hilary entered the study. She quickly noted a desk of mahogany and Louis XIV furniture. A handsome woman in her thirties, was sitting in the armchair behind the desk, a poodle on her lap. She was wearing an emerald suit with a dragonfly brooch on the right flap (is this the word?) and her dark caramel hair was wrapped in a strict bun.

"Hilary Brown" Her voice was smooth like honey.

"Yes, Signora" Hilary answered.

"Come and take a seat."

Hilary obeyed. She felt the mistress's gaze on her.

"Have you read the rules"

"Yes, signora."

"So why do you have a bubble gum in your mouth"

Hilary jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, signora. I… I've forgotten."

"So what are you waiting for"

The mistress handed her a piece of paper for her to spit in. Hilary blushed with embarrassment.

"What do you think of here" the mistress asked

Hilary looked around.

"Quite big, signora."

The mistress let out a crystallized laugh. My God, she's so beautiful, Hilary thought to herself, I wonder if the famous young master Enrique looks like her.

"I see. Did you make any friends" she asked

"I know Mariam Merzougi, Max Mitzuhara, Tyson Granger, Salima Mikori. I've met Kenny Marple and Emily Watson…"

As she was saying this, the mistress nodded at each name and her poodle seemed to do as much. When she finished enumerating the names, the mistress spoke"You know well how to choose friends. Among those you have named, are my closest servants and some are my son's playmates. Well, I don't think I have anything to say anymore. You're starting well. I hope you'll like your new home."

The last sentence meant for Hilary to leave. As she was getting up the mistress added"Oh, and never forget the first rule: no wandering about." As Hilary looked at her with a puzzled look, the mistress smiled"The villa is big, as you say, we don't want people getting lost."

The mistress's words pampered in Hilary's mind as she made her way to the East Wing. She suddenly came by Mariam and Salima, a girl Mariam introduced to her during the mass. The blue-headed and the red one were cleaning the grand steps that led to the West Wing where she had just left. They were chatting animatedly but when they noticed her, they fell into silence.

"Hey, what's up" Hilary asked

"Nothing" Salima and Mariam said in unison.

Hilary raised her eyebrow.

"What were you talking about"

"Nothing much" Mariam answered.

"So how did it go" Salima fended asking.

Hilary decided to give in.

"She is lovely but she doesn't say much" she answered

"Yes, the mother is a quiet one but wait till you meet the father, he's a lady's man, like his son" Salima said.

"So that's what it's all about" Hilary realized"Master Enrique is a playboy"

"Yep, and my God, every girl falls for him" Salima said dreamily.

"Did you" Hilary teased.

Salima hit her arm, giggling behind frustration.

"I guess that's a yes" Hilary laughed.

"What about yourself, Miss brown" Mariam asked"Do you have a thing for Tyson Granger"

Hilary glared at her, eyes wide.

"Mariam Merzougi, I never thought… How dare you"

The girls giggled as they pushed each other on the steps.

"You shouldn't be talking like this" Salima said after she recovered from the fit of giggles"Everyone knows you're going out with Mitzuhara."

"Shut up" Mariam blushed which made them laugh even more.

"Hem hem"

The girls looked up and saw Emily, hands on hips, staring down at them.

"Chatting is for break, but you are in working time so please go back to work" Emily ordered

"Yes, Miss Watson" Mariam said sarcastically

Emily chose to ignore her and turned to Hilary.

"Miss Brown, I believe you must clean the hunting room along with Miss Giuseppe and Miss Bianco in the East Wing."

"Too right you are, Miss Watson" Hilary answered, with an innocent smile.

Emily glared at her.

"So what are you waiting for"

Hilary got up and said goodbye to her friends. The villa was divided in 4 major parts: the South Wing, where the servants lived, was used as the office and included a library; the north wing composed the ballroom and the dining rooms; the West Wing was the masters' quarters and the East Wing was used for receiving guests and other past time activities. She was walking through a gallery of Renaissance paintings when she felt as if she was being followed. She looked back but couldn't see anyone. She hated walking in the corridors of paintings. She always had the awful feeling about those painted eyes looking down at her. Suddenly, she noticed a strange tapestry hanging on the wall. Its left hem seemed stuck in the wall! As Hilary was moving closer, someone coughed behind her. She jumped.

"You're looking for something, young lady"

It was Butler Granger.

"Oh, nothing" Hilary backed up and exited the gallery. She bumped into someone.

"Oww"

"Tyson! What are you doing here" Hilary asked the navy-haired boy.

"I need to find my grandfather" Tyson explained"Our hut is running out of food"

Tyson, like most gardeners had their hut built near the forest grounds and rarely came in side the building.

"I've just passed him, in that gallery" Hilary said and turned back to the gallery but there was no one there.

"God, this house is creepy" Hilary murmured"He was here a moment ago."

"Thank God, I don't live here" Tyson shuddered.

Hilary turned to him.

"Don't you know about the things going around here" she asked

"No, do you"

"Of course not! That's why I'm asking you"

"All right, no need to shout."

"Come and look at this" Hilary pointed at the tapestry"I was examining it when your granddad came in."

The two teenagers stared at the tapestry. Tyson tucked at the hem that was stuck in the wall. Suddenly a metallic door opened behind the tapestry! Tyson looked at Hilary.

"Going in"

Before she could answer, someone came in.

"Hey, you two1 What are you doing"

They both jumped and as a reflex, they ran. Hilary had the time to glimpse at their pursuer: tall in a suit. They reached a staircase where servants were cleaning and climbed it at horse speed.

"Hey! Watch where you're going" a maid shouted after them as they nearly knocked the bucketful of water. They turned right , pushed away a couple of waiters and entered a dark room.

"What the hell was that" Tyson asked, panting.

"Looks like they're keeping a secret" Hilary whispered.

"Yeah, once while digging the garden, I found some king of metallic platform. I called Max to come over and look at it. He mumbled something then told me to dig some where else. Isn't that strange"

Hilary didn't answer. She was listening to the footsteps outside.

Suddenly the door opened. The man in the suit turned on the light in the music room. He scanned the empty space. A large grand piano was place in the middle of the room, a cloth covering it. His eyes narrowed then he turned off the light and left. From under the piano, Tyson whispered"Is he gone"

Hilary answered"Yes but wait a little while longer."

"Ho, my back's aching in here" Tyson moaned. Hilary put a hand over his lips. When she was sure enough she removed them and crawled out from under the piano. Tyson did the same.

"What are you going to do now"

"Go back to work" Hilary answered.

"Okay, well, see you around."

With that, Tyson left. Hilary still couldn't believe what she had just found out. What if the Tornatore was really keeping a secret? _No wandering about_, the signora's words rang in Hilary's ears. Maybe they're really hiding something after all…


	5. The Master's Return

Thanks for the reviews:

Hutchy- You've got it! The family with the help of some servants composed a secret organization, though you'll find out what later. I think I'll follow your suggestion and make a love triangle between TyHilEn.

Kaihilary- I was hesitating about matching Kai with Hilary too but there are already a lot of those. I hope you don't mind.

So to the story….

Chapter 5: The master's return

The whole household bustled like busy bees as they caught hold of the information about the Signor's return from Italy. The house needed to be sparkling clean for the welcoming home party. It would be a little occasion for the family to have lunch together, because according to Salima, since Master Enrique's 14th birthday, he barely stayed home. Hilary found the occasion to clean the offices and witness a scientific phenomenon.

"Kenny, are you sure it's going to work?" Hilary looked curiously at the thing on Kenny's desk.

"Patience, now," Kenny bit his tongue and he connected the red wire with the blue one.

Bzzzz! The metal ball's wings flapped and it rose from the wooden surface. Kenny quickly ran to his computer and typed out an order. The metal ball turned its magnified eye in the center of its orb stared at Hilary.

"Hilary! Hilary! Kenny called, "Come and look at this.

Hilary came beside Kenny, the ball still following her. To her surprise, the flying camera reproduced her picture in the computer, including giving information like how far she was from the computer post and how heavily she was armed. This thing she didn't quite understand was why the last information was needed. According to the computer, she was at a vulnerable point.

"And now the cherry on the cake," Kenny said as he typed something.

The metal ball, which was flying above their head a few minutes ago, was there no more.

Hilary gasped.

"How can you do that?"

Kenny smiled.

"It's just a notion of camouflage. I've been working on the substance that allows the chameleon to change colors and now I've found the way to create that substance and apply it on metal.'

"You're a genius, Kenny!'

Kenny blushed.

"It's nothing really. "

Hilary stared around Kenny's office. There were piles of papers stained with coffee mug all over the place. Big aluminum drawers lined the walls, stuffed with strange wires and other materials. Hilary noticed that Kenny had been doing a lot of inventions of the sort but she couldn't quite get why.

'Kenny, why are you always inventing strange stuff like this?" Hilary asked. "It's as though you're a spy or something.

Kenny jumped as if he had been electrocuted. He hastily cleared up his desk and, after returning it to its normal color, took the camera ball and dumped it in his drawers.

"I think you should go back to work, Hilary," Kenny pushed her out of the office. Hilary stared at the closed door in surprise. Then she shrugged. Kenny was a strange boy. He usually worked at his crazy inventions in his office but sometimes he would spend hours in the library. He said it was for recherché but Hilary, Salima and Mariam soon discovered the true motive of his going. The three had a violent surprise when they found out that Kenny was there for Emily Watson, who spent her time between the shelves. One day, as they were on duty in the library, they saw Emily looking through the books. Much to their surprise, on the other side of the shelf, Kenny was peering through the gap. When they went up to say hello, he jumped the-guilty-Kenny-jump. They soon got the idea. But in order to understand this frustrating passion, they needed to make intense recherché. Even though they still weren't sure about finding the answer. They tried questioning Max, he explained that this love had already lasted 3 years, ever since Kenny arrived but the unfortunate Kenny was forever too shy to ask Emily out.

The afternoon before the master's return, after an exhausting day of cleaning the great hall, Hilary sat back on a silent bench in the garden. The fountain lapped nearby, birds were chirping in the pine trees. Hilary took in a deep breath. There wasn't a soul in sight. For once Hilary was alone. The villa was so crowded, dogs running all over the place and maids gossiping at every corner, that one learns to appreciate solitude.

As she leaned back, she felt a presence beside her. Hilary froze as a soft masculine voice broke the silence:

"I ignored that such a treasure is hidden in this villa."

Hilary turned. She was struck immediately by the young man's features. The gentle wind played with his radiant hair as his sapphire eyes laughed at her astonishment. Hilary suddenly felt ashamed. She lowered her gaze, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"I must apologize for intruding," the boy went on, "Accept this as a gift."

He presented her a crimson rose, probably picked from somewhere in the garden.

"The redness of this rose reminds me of your eyes," he said in a caressing voice.

Hilary couldn't bear his playful gaze and decided to stare at the rose instead.

"Th- thank you," she muttered as she took the rose from him. Suddenly she pricked herself.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" the boy caught hold of her hands.

Apparently she was bleeding.

"Here I am, meeting you for the first time and bring you troubles," the boy smiled apologetically as he took out a handkerchief from his trousers pockets and tied it around her finger. Hilary was speechless during all that time but she noticed an initial on the handkerchief: E.T. (Not Extra-Terrestrial! Lol).

"Are- are you Enrique Tornatore?" Hilary finally found her voice.

The boy laughed.

"Guess the game's over!"

He picked up the rose she dropped for her.

"And what about you? I've always wondered what a name can suit a beauty so sweet."

Before Hilary could answer, a voice rang out: "Hilary!"

"Mariam!" Hilary stood up.

Enrique raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that. Mariam…hmmm… suits you perfectly."

Hilary couldn't help laughing when she heard that.

"I'm afraid you've got it wrong, Sir: my name's Hilary, not Mariam."

Enrique broke into a smile.

"Forgive me. That was close. If your name was Mariam then I won't know what to do. But Hilary… it means 'joy' in Latin."

"Really? I didn't know," Hilary was surprised. "Umm, but I've got to go now. My friend's waiting for me," Hilary excused herself.

"Before you go, know this: your name is forever carved in my heart."

Hilary flushed as red as the rose, then she left to rejoin Mariam who was looking very impatient. Enrique grinned after her.

When she reached the place where Mariam was standing- a little way up from where she was with Enrique- Mariam pulled her ears.

"So you've met him," Mariam's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oww! Let go of me Mariam!" Hilary cried.

Mariam did but she still looked furious.

"I've warned you! And now, just look at you! The poison is taking effect1"

"Mariam! Listen to me!" Hilary shouted for attention while rubbing her ear.

Mariam stared at her.

"Look, I wasn't to know that he crept up behind me! I thought I was alone. Besides," she looked at the rose, "he was very polite. Didn't touch me except… to tie his handkerchief for me."

"God, Hilary! Are you naïve or what?" Mariam shook her head. "That's the beginning but soon he'll be putting his fingers on your boobs!"

Hilary stared at Mariam, outrageously.

"Don't speak nonsense, Mariam!'

"But that's what he does! If you don't believe me, ask Salima. She's been through it."

Hilary shook her head. She didn't want to believe Mariam, but another side of her was considering her words. What if it as true? Surely Mariam should know since she grew up with him, nearly. But-

"He was so gentle and kind," Hilary signed staring at the rose.

Mariam suddenly felt pity towards Hilary and put her arms around her.

"I know, he's irresistible," Mariam said, "But he's a womanizer. No one can tame him. Especially, someone as innocent as you. Forget about him."

Hilary signed, "I suppose you're right."

She dropped the rose and the two girls walked back up to the villa.

The next day, at around ten am, all the servants were gathered on the terrace in front of the villa. A shiny navy limousine was making its way up the path towards the villa. Hilary, alongside with Mariam and Salima was craning her neck to glimpse Enrique. Her heart began to throb rapidly as she saw his golden head beside his mother's chestnut one. Emily Watson was standing beside the mother and son but took no notice whatsoever of Enrique who wasn't looking at her either. Maybe Mariam's right: the two must hated each other. Why? She wondered. Suddenly Mariam tugged at her sleeves. The limousine parked in front of the villa and Hiro, Tyson's brother came out to open the door to a man of fair size. He had wavy blond hair and sapphire eyes like Enrique but they didn't shine playfully like his son's. On the contrary, they looked mingled with a grown man's worry. Butler Granger took his suitcase along with some younger servants. When he reached the steps, his wife and son received him. Hilary couldn't hear what was said between them but his wife put her hand over her mouth as in shock and Enrique raised an eyebrow. The Signor waved to the audience of servants around him before entering the villa with his family and Emily. Before entering, his eyes lingered in Hilary's direction. Hilary was quite taken aback. She turned to Mariam and Salima. Both had puzzling looks on their faces.

"Something's wrong," Mariam muttered.

"Do you think-" Salima broke off when she saw Hilary.

Max and Tyson walked over to them.

"Did you see the Master's expression?" Max asked. "There must be something wrong."

"Maybe he couldn't get the paintings back," Tyson said.

"Whatever, normally he isn't so grim," Salima said.

The servants started moving back to their post. Hilary, Mariam and Salima were intrigued all day long about the master's strange comportment.

That night, Hilary fell back on her bed, exhausted.

"Goodnight, Mariam"

"Goodnight, Hil"

She slept for a couple of hours then woke up in the middle of the night. The room was dark. Hilary twisted and turned but couldn't get back to sleep. She sat up and looked around. Despite the darkness, she could make out Mariam's bed on the opposite side of her's. But Mariam wasn't inside. Hilary blinked. Is this a hallucination?

"Mariam! Mariam!" Hilary called.

There was no answer.

She got up and went to Mariam's bed. There was indeed no one. Maybe she's in the toilets, Hilary shrugged. But there wasn't the usual light coming through the doorframe when someone was in the bathroom. She decided to wait since she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep any way. It seemed like hours and still Mariam hadn't come back. Hilary decided to go out and find her. She was fed up of lying on bed. She put on a dressing gown and turned the knob of the bathroom door. She made her way through the dark corridor by tattering on the walls. She knew her way by now and decided to look for Mariam in the kitchen. The girl had such an appetite she was likely to go down for a midnight feast. In the darkness, the gallery of paintings was gloomier than usual. Hilary could feel the pressure of their eyes on her. As she took the staircase down to the basement, she saw a statue at the bottom of the steps.

Strange, I've never seen it before… Hilary thought. Suddenly it moved! Hilary let out go of a shriek. She turned to run away but slipped and fell down the stairs to the creature.

"Ouch!"

Hilary recognized that voice.

"Mariam? What the hell are you doing here?"


	6. Kill me, Baby

Hi! It's me again. I know the story is going nowhere but patience! I'm trying to make it as exciting as poss. Anyway, thanks for those who have sent reviews.

Here goes the story…

Chapter 6: Kill me, Baby

Strange, I've never seen it before… Hilary thought. Suddenly it moved! Hilary let out go of a shriek. She turned to run away but slipped and fell down the stairs to the creature.

"Ouch!"

Hilary recognized that voice.

"Mariam? What the hell are you doing here?"

The moonlight shone on the young girl's face. She was strangely dressed like a ninja; small beads of sweat ran down her forehead as if she had run a mile.

"I…" Mariam was speechless.

"What on Earth are you all hiding from me?" Hilary shouted. "Don't think I didn't notice but you and Salima always stop talking abruptly each time I approach you. What does this villa conceal? Those portraits! They never turned their gaze away from me… And…. And Kenny! Why is he always making strange gadgets? Why, huh? Why?"

She paused for breath. Both of them looked as tired now. Mariam was still speechless.

""So…. Are you going to tell me or not?" Hilary went on. "I don't know how many friends you have but friends trust each other! Is it new to you? I'm sick of not knowing anything. I bet old Granger knows a lot too. So why keeping it from me?"

Finally, Mariam spoke,

"I'm so-sorry, Hilary but… But I can't tell you. It's-."

"Fine! This is just fine!" Hilary lost control of herself. "If you don't trust me, I don't see why we call each other friends."

Before Mariam could answer, Hilary stormed off, tears of angry falling down her cheeks.

Next morning, meaning Sunday, Hilary sat in mass without a word to Mariam. The precher's words drifted across the gothic church.

"…Love thy neighbor as thou love thyself…"

Hilary shot a dead glance at Mariam who was whispering with Salima. Again. Isn't she ashamed? Hilary crossed her arms and looked at the front row instead. She could see the master's blond head and the mistress's honey one framing their son's golden hair. Hilary signed. She doesn't have anyone, anyone at all…

"Hilary!" Tyson called the moment she came out of the church.

The other maids were staring at them, giggling. Hilary felt rather hot but set off with Tyson as if she didn't care.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"I think I found something in the garden, you should come and see," Tyson said ushering her towards the lawn.

"Wait! Is it something to do with… you know, the villa's… secret?"

"Just look. Pretty stunning, eh?"

Hilary stared at the marked on the ground. It was definitely a helicopter's print.

"When did you found this?" Hilary asked

"Just this morning, while I was mowing the lawn," Tyson answered, "Wait, there's more. Someone's careless enough to leave this behind…"

He showed her a leather pouch, which could be attached to a belt. The inside bore cuts as if it had been containing something sharp.

"Looks like a ninja star pouch to me," he muttered, "But what is it doing here?"

Hilary's heart sank. She suddenly knew the reason why the pouch was there.

"It's Mariam's!" she gasped.

Tyson stared at her.

"Whoa! Explain to me."

Hilary was reluctant to tell Tyson about her encounter with Mariam but after all he was as much involved in this as her. So she told him.

Tyson stared at her wide-eyed.

"What do you reckon? This villa might be a ninja headquarter and Mariam is one of them! The chief… The chief must be Master Giovanni! And…. And they steal stuff and hide from the police. The robbery at the gallery! I bet it's their work!"

"Hey, wait, Tyson!" Hilary interrupted. " You can't just jump to conclusions! Besides, who on Earth will steal from their own gallery."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. But the ninja thing, do you think it works?"

Hilary signed exasperatedly.

"You're going to make a good detective Tyson."

"Really? Thanks!"

"It was ironic."

"Oh."

She left him afterwards, muttering to herself.

The next day, she was thinking over about the informations she found when shebumped into someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"We meet again, 'Joy'" a familiar voice said.

Hilary looked up and came face to face with Enrique. She remembered what Mariam had said but then she was too angry with Mariam to listen to her words.

"I…I… I saw you at the mass," Hilary spluttered. She suddenly felt foolish. What on Earth will he think of her now?

He laughed. _Great, he must think I'm a clown…._

"I see you all the time… In my dreams…" he smiled as if he was recalling a wonderful souvenir.

"How come you dream about me?" Hilary was so surprised she forgot her shyness.

"Can't you guess?" he asked cheekily.

Hilary blushed.

"Oh, yeah, Mother wants to see you," he changed subject abruptly.

"See me, sir?" the tone of her voice returned to a maid's one.

"Yes, she wants to see every maid in the dining-room. Sorry I kept you…"

Hilary sprinted towards the dining hall. Suddenly it dawned to her that she didn't know which one. Oh, well, never mind, they're not so far from each other.

Fourteen minutes later, she found the right room. The mistress was in mid-sentence when Hilary came in.

"You're late," she stated.

It's because your son was occupying me, Hilary muttered mentally but answered

"I'm sorry, Signora."

"Well, you can get the information off the others. Now where were we?" she turned to the maids gathered around her. "Yes, the bar. Alcohol mustn't pass 50, if some people brought their own confiscate them. We don't want trouble…"

Hilary saw Mariam and Salima together. She was wondering who she'll get the information from if it weren't from those two. Well, time to make some friends…

When the mistress let them go, Hilary caught up with Vittoria Bianca and her friend Giulia Giuseppe.

"Hey, guys, can you… erm…. Tell me what the mistress told you?" That sounded daft.

The two Italian girls giggled and Hilary wondered if they were going to tell her at all.

Finally, Giulia said in a very strong Italian accent, "nex mouz is maszer Enrique's 19z birzday."

"Oh," Hilary realized.

"We've got to dress up," Vittoria giggled.

"Hey, wait! Are we invited?" Hilary's heart sank.

"No, no, no, non, no," Vittotria shook her head, "Iz's ze custom. We, maids musz be dressed up to be decorazione for ze party."

"Like waitresses in zose posh ristorante," Giulia added, "In zemes."

"In what?"

"In zemes!" the girl said impatiently, since Hilary still didn't understand, she turned to her friend saying something in Italian while flicking her finger.

"You know," Vittoria said, "same thing for everry one. Like… like ze uniform but bezzer."

"Oh, a theme!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Yez," Giulia said.

"I'm sorry but I didn't understand," Hilary apologized.

"Maybe our Inglese is not good inough," Giulia huffed then she turned away with her friend leaving Hilary alone.

She signed. Great, a party's coming up. She wondered what it was going to be like. Like waitresses in posh restaurants? That's what they're going to be like? Hilary wasn't sure she liked the idea but maybe a party would be able to get her minds off things. Especially she didn't have anyone to talk to now. And all the queer stuff happening.

Hilary walked back to her dormitory at lunchtime. It's mostly this time when she wouldn't meet Mariam. Instead she found a new timetable for her. The title was 'The Party Preparation'. She scanned it quickly. The party was two weeks away and the villa had to be at its best. There were 4 hours added to her normal working time. Plus the decoration must be put up three days before the party. She picked up another paper. It was about the party organization and what she had to do. Apparently she was serving at the pool bar. She didn't quite like the idea. The party was to start at 4:30am with tea among relatives from Italy. Enrique's friends would only be arriving at six for the cocktail and stay till midnight, so the paper said but Hilary doubted that. She wondered who the guests would be. There was another paper. This one was handwritten.

"I hope we'll make friends again,

Mariam"

Hilary signed and fell on the chair. There were lot of things to think about.


	7. Friends Forever

Chapter 7: Friends Forever

That night, when Mariam came back to the dormitory, Hilary was waiting for her. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Ho-how's your day?" Hilary ventured

Mariam hesitated before answering.

"Okay, I suppose. I mean, No! Of course not. You know, it's awful us not speaking…"

She stopped when she saw Hilary smiling at her.

"Friends?" Mariam asked hesitantly, holding out her little finger.

"Friends," Hilary agreed, joining her little finger with Mariam.

The two girls broke out laughing and crying at the same time. They hugged each other tightly.

"Look, I know I've been a fool, trying to sneak in other people's secrets and everything," Hilary started but Mariam interrupted her.

"It's okay. I guess I would have done the same," she said. "To make it up, I'll tell you something."

Hilary's heart stopped beating. She tended her ear to what Mariam was going to say.

"I've learnt from one of the girls that the dress up theme is Egyptian! We're going to be dressed up as Egyptians!"

Hilary fended to scream with joy along with Mariam, but inside she felt down. It wasn't the kind of secret she was expecting.

"You can never believe how Enrique's birthday parties are smashing!" Mariam said, her eyes dazzling, "Even for us servants! First, we get to dress up. Second, we get free food. Thirdly, the villa is magnificent! You just wait! And all those amazing people coming to the party. We, servants, can dance too. Not with them of course but among ourselves. It's great fun, I'm telling you."

"I can't wait," Hilary faked being excited but looking on the bright side it didn't sound bad. "I'm glad we've made up, the party won't be fun without you."

"Aww, that's cute. Thanks, Hil," Mariam said, giving her a quick hug then she left for the bathroom without a word about the fact why she was in a ninja costume in the middle of the night. Hilary signed. Maybe it wasn't her business after all.

She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as the water dripped in the bathroom. What does this villa hide? What does Mariam have to do with it? Is Tyson's hypothesis right? Does master Giovanni really steal? And what for? Why did he give her that look on the first day? All these questions buzzed inside Hilary's head. How will I ever get the answers to these questions? She asked herself.

The next day started the party preparation. The work was harder than she thought. It wasn't the normal dusting-sweeping-and-hovering routine: all the statues must be cleaned with this special substance, the wooden floor needed polishing, curtains were to be washed, etc… But the hardest work was for Mrs. Marple. She had to think recipes respecting all the guests' fuss which was written neatly for her on a piece of paper. As days went by, the kitchen was a total chaos of smoke and noise of boiling water or Mrs. Marple shouting hysterically at her helpers. Hilary and some other maids were sometimes summoned to help her with tasks like peeling the potatoes. To keep their minds off things, the radio was on. The music was suddenly interrupted by a report: "… Mr. Boris Balkov, Head of the Republican Eagle Party answered composedly to the accusation bought by Mr. Dickenson, the current President of the US, against him: "I assume that, according to Degree 35 of Human Rights, I did nothing wrong in donating 50 million dollars to the St Bernard Orphanage. My reasons are as clear as my , I work for the sake of children, for the sake progress. America has seen flourishing times that have unfortunately fallen since the corruption of our own politicians. Money has been the problem. But were we using money in the right way? I guess not. Money must not be used for self satisfactory but in order to build a bright future, for us all, and for the generations behind us. Where did I found so much money for the Orphanage? On the contrary to Mr. Dickenson's unjust attack, I raised that money with my proper hands. How much sweat did I lost in working, in hope of making those orphans smile-"

Mrs. Marple turned the radio off.

"Listening to that rubbish makes you grow deaf," she sniffed.

Hilary just recalled something: this year she had the right to vote. The news wasn't big deal. She didn't care much for politics so maybe she'd vote for the current President, Mr. Dickenson. He's not that bad, she guesses.

"Hilary! Concentrate on your work!" Mrs. Marple shouted, shaking Hilary from her daydream.

As the decorations were arriving and the birthday cake was being prepared, Hilary and Mariam received their costumes. Mariam who was serving in the dinner hall had a turquoise dress in an Egyptian style with a silver belt and matching silver necklace, bangles and a small tiara. She also had a skirt of different shades of blue beads to go over her waist. As for Hilary, she has a cream tank top with a golden half circle decorated with colorful patterns. For the bottom, she had a deep cut short and a long skirt with hide her backside. She had a golden serpent to put on her arm and a golden bangle for her legs.

"These are rather sexy," Hilary mumbled.

Before Mariam could say anything, Salima stormed in.

"Look at my costume!" she screamed.

It was a peacock outfit, with real peacock tails and a golden beak.

"Can you imagine me wearing this!" Salima wailed.

Hilary and Mariam tried to suppress their laughter.

"Come on, Salima, it can't be that bad,' Hilary comforted her.

"Not that bad! Are you kidding? I have to play the animal whereas you play the princesses!"

"At least you're not alone," Mariam added.

Finally they succeeded in calming Salima and she left for her room.

"Well, that's an unlucky one," Mariam said as she looked at her costume. "And you know what? There'll be a stylist to do our hair and faces before the party."

Hilary sat up.

"They're really affording all this for just a party?" she goggled at Mariam.

"Oh that's just 2 of their wealth," she replied.

"How rich are they?" Hilary was amazed.

"Rich enough to get themselves robbed," Mariam said grimly

Hilary stared at her but she didn't say anything else.


	8. The Party

Chapter 8: The Party

Torches illuminated the pool area. Posh people in designer's swimsuits swigged away the cocktails, laughing at each other's jokes. Hilary still couldn't believe her eyes: half the population of New York was invited! And not any people: people of high societies. Hilary understood now why the Tornatore had to spend so much on just a birthday party. It was also a meeting between high classes. And to say that most of the young people were Enrique's friends… He must be very popular. Hilary noticed many girls with looks and potential of a model.

She smiled falsely at each person asking for a drink. The music was banging outside. The place looked like an Egyptian palace: colorful clothes hung across the pool while ancient lanterns glowed steadily. The food was inspired from Egyptian recipes too. Hilary remembered how long it took for Mrs. Marple to come up with all of them.

Seeing the other waitresses at the poolside satisfying the guests, Hilary saw that she was no use for the moment and seized the chance to enter the villa, to find Mariam. Whilst the dining halls were arrayed with buffets and dancing peacocks (Hilary tried not to giggle as she spotted Salima among the other dancers), the ballroom was lighted in low lanterns and stuffed cushions stood along the walls. Many people were dancing like mad. Hilary managed to screw her way through and reached the bar where Mariam was serving with Max. He had his eyes outlined with black and wore a toga crossed with a golden belt.

"Hey, look who's here!" Mariam grinned, "Want a Sanguine?"

"Thanks," Hilary said.

To Max:

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Max smiled awkwardly.

"I just asked to help Mariam and they said yes."

"Well, you guys can have fun. I'm all alone at the pool bar," Hilary moaned as she sipped her Sanguine.

"Don't be silly. Where's Tyson?"

Before they could even answer, a loud clash made them turn. Tyson was making his way towards them, dressed as a mommy, but he had already knocked down 2 or 3 dancers.

"So- sorry," Tyson said to everyone who was staring at him.

They shook their heads irritably at him before returning to dancing. Tyson finally reached the bar, heaving heavily, looking annoyed at the 3 of them who were laughing their heads off.

"Shut up!" he groaned.

"Tyson, I don't know what's funnier your costume or your coming!" Mariam shrieked, clutching her stomach.

"Aww, can't you make her shut up?" he wailed at the other 2, who were laughing as well.

"Enrique must be taking revenge on me by making me wear this," Tyson said miserably.

Hilary stopped laughing at the name.

"Where is he any way, the birthday boy?" Hilary asked, trying to sound unconcerned but, as rumors had it, he was real sexy in a Pharaoh costume.

"Probably upstairs with some girls or in the garden with more girls. Man, ein't he lucky?" Tyson moaned.

Hilary's heart sank. But Mariam had already warned her about him. A little side of her was simply wishing it wasn't true. The look he gave her each time they met was so intense, she couldn't resist him…

A couple of more cocktails and olives later, Hilary took Tyson to the dance floor, equally drunk. Mariam and Max joined them later. Hilary felt happier than she hadn't been in a long time, maybe it was the effect of alcohol. She glimpsed someone entering the ballroom, surrounded by girls. Most of his golden hair was hidden inside a headdress, which looked very much like a Pharaoh's crown (?). Apart from that he was bare-chested, crossed diagonally with fine golden chains and wore a simple cloth wrapped around his thighs. Hilary''s view was turning blur but she could make out Enrique's silhouette as he swooped down to kiss one of the girls he had in his arms. She turned gaze away but, feeling dizzy, slipped.

"Woops!" Tyson cried as he caught her.

She wrapped her arms around him and said in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Tyson?"

Tyson stood back for a second before answering, "Of course, you are but Hilary, I think you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Hilary rolled out of Tyson's grasp but he caught her back up before banging into someone.

"Hilary, I think-."

"Stop thinking and kiss me, you fucker"

Before Tyson could do anything, Hilary pulled him closer and kissed him. He instantly pushed her away.

"Hilary!" he said, outraged but he had gone slightly crimson.

"What is it?" she rolled his plaster in her finger, tucking at it.

"Stop it!" Then he shouted to Mariam and Max "I'm taking Hilary away!"

They nodded and went on doing what they were doing.

"Come on, Hilary."

Tyson heaved her pass the dancers. As they reared the doors, she could see Enrique dancing with girls from the swimming pool, which meant they were in swimsuits. Hilary snatched a glass from the floor and threw the contents at the one nearest to her. The girl shrieked and everyone in the ball stopped dancing to look at them.

"You- You whore!" Hilary was starting to say but Tyson put a hand on her mouth and said, "Er, no, what she meant was you're hurt? Because, see, she didn't do it on purpose."

The girl laughed and reached for the towel a waiter was handing over to her. The others went back dancing and Tyson took the opportunity to haul Hilary away. But Enrique still stared after them, looking amused.

Once in the hall, Hilary freed herself from Tyson's grips and started running towards the dining room.

"Hilary, wait!" Tyson shouted and ran after her.

Too late. She flung open the dining room door. Master and Mistress Tornatore and the guests, in particular, a light-purpled-haired man stared at them.

"Ooops," Tyson said clumsily as he took Hilary away.

As he was getting out of the room with Hilary under his armpits, he heard someone saying, "My Goodness, the youngs these days! Thank God, you're not like them, Robert…"

Hilary was hitting Tyson with her fists. He was getting tired of this so he let her go. She fell on the floor but accidentally knocked over a jar nearby.

CLASH!

"Shit!" Tyson swore.

"Oww!" Hilary moaned, rubbing her head. She suddenly became aware that she could see properly now and that she was in a very peculiar position.

"How did I get here?" Hilary asked.

"Not to mention all the excuses I had to make up when you did a mischief, you dare ask me how you got here?" Tyson thundered.

Hilary ignored him. Now that she had found her senses, she stared at the door of the dining room left ajar.

"The Chows have gone too far this time," the master's voice was drifting out of the room, "I am confident that they have something to do with this robbery."

"Yes, a coincidence in fact that all your galleries were robbed," a man's voice which Hilary didn't know spoke.

"If I had known, I would've sent my-."

"Sshh, Giovanni, not here," Mistress Tornatore's voice interrupted.

"I'm sorry, love."

The rest of the conversation was carried on in low voices and Hilary could hear no more.

"His ninjas," Hilary whispered. "That's what he wanted to send after the Chows, whoever they are."

"What? Are you saying that-"

"Hush." She put a finger on his lips where she had kissed him earlier. "Do you remember the door we've found behind the tapestry?"

Tyson nodded.

"Lead me to it."

"You're not going to-"

The look on Hilary's face set her determination.

"Really, I don't know whether I like you drunk or normal. In both, you always have crazy ideas," Tyson said.

Hilary glared at him as they climbed the stairs towards the East Wing. When they finally reached the gallery where the tapestry was, Hilary looked around in case there was someone following them. For their own passage, they didn't meet anyone except a few couples doing things that lovers do but Hilary felt quite sickly just by seeing them.

"Ready?" Hilary asked as she held a corner of the tapestry.

Tyson, who was holding the other side, nodded.

They lifted it upwards. The automatic door opened itself. With a nod, they entered the darkness, where the Tornatore's secret lied.


	9. The Angelico Mafia

Thanks for the reviews:

Hutchy- I can't really answer your question concerning Tyson and Hilary. As for the hidden door, this chapie will tell you.

SweetStealer- Thanks for reviewing. I see that you've reviewed my other story too. Warning: my stories are weird and irrational. Hope you enjoy them anyway.

Chapter 9: The Angelico Mafia

"Ready?" Hilary asked as she held a corner of the tapestry.

Tyson, who was holding the other side, nodded.

They lifted it upwards. The automatic door opened itself. With a nod, they entered the darkness, where the Tornatore's secret lied. They entered a large circular room lit by blue lights. About 10 doors led to other rooms. Hilary took a deep breath. She opened the nearest door to her.

She couldn't help herself from gasping. It was a sort of a security control room. The screens showed different parts of the villa. In one, the birthday cake was being served in the ballroom. A guard was snoring in the armchair facing the screens, empty beer bottles scattered around him. Hilary closed the door quietly and turned to Tyson who was as surprised as she was.

"This is creepy," he said, "How long have they been spying on us?"

"I don't like this either. Let's find some more information," Hilary said as she went for another door.

Tyson blocked her way.

"Wait, maybe they're hiding something dangerous in there," he said.

Hilary almost laughed.

"What can that be?" she asked

"It's not funny. What if they're keeping a Frankenstein or something ?"

Hilary shook her head.

"You watch too much movies," she said, signing.

"After what we've seen, how can you say such a thing?"

She stared at him.

"Oh, alright. So, what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Let's get outta here."

"What, are you crazy?"

"Sshh! The guard might wake up," Tyson warned.

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere before we clear this mystery."

She pushed him aside and opened the next door.

"Women," Tyson mumbled before following her in.

They found themselves in a what- seemed- to- be a weapon room. Rows of strange gadgets and guns laid across the room. The swords' blades gleamed in the little light they let through by the door. The further they went in, the stranger became the weapons. One looked like a metallic bazooka but when Hilary looked through the mouth, it seemed that it shot rope. Tyson dared giving an oddly shaped ball a nudge. It suddenly illuminated and tried sucking Tyson's arm. Hilary dashed over to him and grabbed a pointy-looking object to stab it with. The ball howled and went back to its place.

Gasping, Tyson muttered, "Thanks." And they wandered a little further in. Hilary then noticed a metallic ball. She picked it up, much to Tyson's dismay, and recognized it as one of Kenny Marple's inventions. Maybe… Maybe Kenny was the one who made all these weapons! But why?

They left the weapon room and explored some more. There was a corridor, which seemed to lead to some kind of platform with an opening in the ceiling. Tyson reckoned it opened to the lawn where he found the helicopter marks. Another room sheltered curious uniforms, which was very much ninja-like. Most of these discoveries did not carry them further in their quest for information but on the contrary made everything look more mysterious. At last they reached a spacious room which was most likelya meeting room since there were chairs surrounding a circular table. On the opposite wall to the door was a large screen and when they came closer they saw that it was a giant size computer.

"Kenny will be dreaming about having this," Tyson whispered.

"Maybe he already knows about it," Hilary said as she tried to turn on the computer.

"What do you mean?" Tyson sounded astonished.

"I think that will do," Hilary said, straightening up.

The computer screen lighted up. A crest of angel's wings superposed with a revolver appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of the Angelico Mafia," the computer said, "I am Dizzy and I am the brain of this society. Please enter your ID and the password."

"Shit, there's a password," Tyson swore.

"I have an idea," Hilary said. "We can try entering Mariam's ID."

"And for the password?"

Hilary didn't answer but bit her nails.

"Try 'Botticelli."

"How do you know that?" Tyson asked but Hilary wasn't looking at him.

He slowly turned his head.

Signor and signora Tornatore framed the door, their arms crossed.

"Er… we didn't mean to intrude," Hilary said, "But-."

"We're just going now," Tyson ended.

The masters didn't say anything. Tyson pulled Hilary and made way through the chairs. As they were approaching the masters, Hilary's stomach gave a lurch.

"Do you think we're going to let you go so easily, for trespassing?" Signor Tornatore spoke up.

They both froze.

"My men were watching each of your steps, how you two lurked deeper into our secrets."

Tyson gulped.

"If you think we're not informed of your scurrying around, looking for information, finding this place then you are wrong," he said. "We have a number of spies to keep an eye on you."

At that word, Enrique entered, looking full of mirth.

"Hello, 'Joy'. Didn't expect you here."

He gave her a charming grin.

It dawned on Hilary that all Enrique said to her was simply a ruse to get information from her. Her throat went dry.

"Son, you shouldn't be leaving the party," his mother groaned, "Look at you. Wipe off those lipstick stains on your torso at once."

"As you wish, Mother," Enrique said and wiped the red stains from his body.

As Enrique was _cleaning_ himself, a number of people appeared from the gloom, all dressed as ninjas. Hilary recognized Mariam at once, in a navy ninja outfit. She was lining up with the others on the master's left-hand side.

"Mariam Merzougi, aka Shakrash is placed as your room mate to keep an eye on you," Tornatore said as he gestured Mariam, "She has an incredible agility. Her weapon is the ninja stars but she is also excellent in capoeira."

Mariam merely stared into the blank space in front of her. Hilary felt betrayed. Is anyone in this house true to her?

The master moved to a boy next to Mariam, dressed in green.

"Max Mitzuhara, aka Draciel, champion in kick-boxing, is our code-breaker. He looks after Tyson Granger here."

Tyson was as shocked as Hilary was.

"Tala Valkov, aka Wolborg, my bodyguard, masters 5 martial arts ( tai chi chuan, ninjutsu, aikido, taekwondo and kenpo) , professional gun man."

Hilary recognized the red hair poking from the mask. It was the boy who helped her find her dormitory on her first day!

"Salima Mikori, aka Psykick,professional in ninpo, specializes in nunchaku."

Hilary couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the purple ninja. No wonder she was always whispering with Mariam: they both shared a secret…

He then moved to a girl ninja who Hilary had never seen before.

"Prima, Enrique's fiancee, aka Tiger Lily, just arrived from Italy. She is a black belt in Taekwondo and practices Kendo and Thai-boxing too. But she specializes in poison."

Hilary stared in stupor at the girl in black ninja costume. She had long silky midnight hair, which was held up in an elegant ponytail. Her misty grey eyes gleamed behind the mask. Enrique blew a kiss at her but she didn't answer. She was stiff like an ice maiden.

"These are our computer scientists, Kenny Marple and Emily Watson," he ended, gesturing the last two people who weren't dressed as ninjas but they both had a lab gown on.

"And of course, my son, Enrique Tornatore, aka Amphitryon." Enrique smiled at them. "Fencing champion and archer. But he prefers flirting his women enemies," he added.

"Come on, Padre!" Enrique laughed.

Hilary found her voice at last.

"Er… excuse me, but why are you telling us this?" she asked.

The Tornatore stared at her.

"We thought it's what you wanted to know," signora answered.

"You both know too much for us to keep it away from you," signor explained. "Come, let's see what Dizzy has to say to you."

Before they could object, the master ushered them to the chairs. The ninjas took their place too. While Kenny was tapping the password in the computer, Tyson whispered to Hilary, "What do you think they're up to?"

Hilary simply shook her head. Suddenly the woman voice that had greeted them earlier spoke again.

"The Angelico Mafia is the world most powerful gang, led by Signor Giovanni Tornatore." A picture of the master appeared on the screen. The real Giovanni Tornatore smiled to himself, as if cooking something up in his mind.

"Its members are handpicked by the Signor himself," the computer continued, "The gang has many plants all around the planet, imposing its will. The Tornatore Villa is the headquarters of the Mafia. This organization contributes to help the Tornatore's societies to flourish economically and take care of each of its member's lives to be eternally joyful and carefree."

A mini film was projected on the screen showing how the Mafia was first created and the ninjas in action. Hilary almost thought that she was watching a secret agent film, or something. The things that the ninjas did, the way they fought was incredible. When the film finished, Tornatore spoke up again.

"So, are you in or out?"

They both stared at him.

"I don't think you have much choice: you know too much. So you either join us or leave this world."

Hilary was silent after such a grave announcement. She looked at the ninjas. Max, Mariam and Salima weren't looking backat her. They seemed to be suddenly attired by their shoelace. However Tala Valkov and Enrique's fiancee seemed very much capable of murder. As for Tyson, he seemed to be waiting for someone to shout, "April's fool!"

"Er… may I…erm…ask a question?" Hilary asked, weighing for time

"Sure!" The master answered in a cheerful voice that startled Hilary and Tyson.

"Who are the Chows?"

The expression on Tornatore's face became grim.

"Another Mafia that stands up against our authority. They are bloodthirsty Chinese whose societies are competing with ours. We suspect them of stealing from our galleries.They're thieves and cheaters led by the world youngest millionaire, Lee Chow." The last word was spat with rage. The ninjas were agitated too, as if the simple sound of their enemy's name disgusted them.

"But… but why are you doing all this?"

The master laughed, and so did his son.

"But for the joy of it, Hilary darling! Being rich is so boring, we have to lighten up our lives a bit. Money and wealth are nothing compared to the dangers these missions bring us."

"What about the authority/" Tyson asked.

This time, everyone there laughed.

"The authority?" Enrique repeated, wiping his eyes, "If they have problems with us, they'll have problems with the Pope! Mother's close to his surrounding. Besides, a buck or two and they shut up."

Hilary and Tyson looked at him in amazement.

'We fight," the master said, "against morality and order of all kind. Seriously, how can you live in a world like this?" He gestured the space around him.

"I like living like this," Hilary answered before she could stop herself.

"Then my girl, you must be blind. The world is running in the opposite direction of human's needs. They're transforming us into witless beings, eaten by cowardice and fear of death. But not us. No, the Angelico Mafia runs wild and will never stop before any power. We might steal, but afterwards what do we do with them? We give them away. We kill. But does the world really needs them? Think. We, humans should be free of our judgement."

After such a speech, Hilary grew silent. She and Tyson exchanged nervous looks.

Emily handed Tornatore a sheet of paper.

"According to our informers, you, Miss Brown, have practiced shooting and karate whilst you, Mr. Granger is a Kendo fighter."

"And a very bad one indeed."

A voice made all heads turn. Butler Granger was standing under the doorway.

"Grandpa!" Tyson exclaimed but the latter ignored him.

"Master Jurgen is leaving, Sir, I'm afraid you have to see him go," he said to the master.

"Very well, Granger. Tell him I'm coming," Tornatore said.

Then he turned back to Hilary and Tyson.

"You'll just have to sign here if you're willing," he said, pushing 2 sheets of paper to them.

"Don't we have time to think over?" Hilary asked.

The master laughed heartily.

"The choice isn't that hard, after all."

With that, he and Signora and Enrique left. Prima followed them. Emily handed Hilary and Tyson a pen. Hilary took a glimpse at Mariam before deciding.


	10. Signorita Prima

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Let me explain a bit about Prima. She is my personal OC and will make appearance in most of my fanfics. Anyway, more infos about her on my bio.

This fanfic will present her a little bit too perfect and dark then she really is, but anyway Hilary needs to be jealous of someone.

Chapter 10: Signorita Prima

"Oh, Hilary, isn't this exciting?" Mariam practically screamed as they were getting to bed. "You're a ninja too! I won't have to keep secrets from you anymore. And you'll see how the missions are ssooo thrilling…!"

Hilary let Mariam carry on talking even though it was her who should be excited.

"You'll see. And since now you're upgraded, you'll have more time so we can practice fighting together," Mariam went on, "We also get to meet incredible people who work for signor Tornatore too. Cool people like Wolborg- Tala, I mean. And all these amazing gadgets Kenny invents, or that the signor bought from other places…" She signed.

Hilary seized the occasion to speak.

"Mariam, can you tell me something?" she asked in the dark.

"Yes?"

"Are you really my friend or are you doing this for duty?"

Silence followed.

"How can you think such thing?" Mariam's voice seemed disconcerted.

"Tell me the truth," Hilary said, "So I'll… So I won't have false hope."

"Come on, Hil, I'd never… All right, at first I was pretending to be ultra friendly, 'cause normally I'm not that extravert. But when I came to know you, I find that we have a lot in common: same style, same fantasy, and same ideas. And we laugh together and enjoy each other's company. So I said to myself, why not? This girl's really nice, maybe I can really be friends with her. So that's what I did, I consider you as my friend and I hope you think the same."

Hilary stayed silent, considering this. How far can she trust Mariam since the latter is a thief and an assassin?

"Hilary, believe it or not," Mariam whispered, "I was dying to tell you the secret. Especially when you asked too! But the master strictly forbidden me. I really had no choice, believe me!"

Hilary coughed.

"I thought the Mafia is against orders of any kind, so why are you scared of him?"

"You don't understand. If we don't keep our secret, the Mafia won't be what it is now. We obey to what we think is the best for the Mafia and since signor Tornatore is the creator, we must respect him for giving us such an opportunity."

"Even into betraying friendships?"

"Hilary, did I ever betray you?" Mariam's voice became frustrated.

"You gave away information about me," Hilary retorted, feeling her own anger filling up her face.

"But it was none of the things you confide in me!" Mariam laughed. "I just… I just made sure that you're not a spy or anything. I swear I only told them that, even though Enrique wanted to know if he was your kind of guy, I answered "dream on". But okay, I had to report that you've spotted me in my ninja outfit too. But that's because it might be dangerous for the Mafia."

"Wait a minute," Hilary interrupted, "Why is Enrique asking about me, if he's already engaged?"

Mariam needed a minute to take in the sudden change of subject, much to her relieve too.

"Didn't you see at the party?" Mariam chose to answer carefully. "Enrique might be engaged but nothing can stop his playboy blood."

"And… and his fiancée doesn't mind?"

Mariam gave a barking laughter.

"Do you think that Prima and Enrique are meant to be in love? It was their parents who've arranged all this!"

Hilary went silent after the announcement. Arrange marriages still exist?

"She must be wealthy then," Hilary finally said.

"Oh, you bet. She is the heiress to the multi-millionaire, Angelo Belluci who runs half the art galleries, which do not belong to the Tornatore. She also has a connection with France since her mother is a famous French actress, that's why we've got a plant there too. I think she owns a palace in Russia, 'cause her great grandmother was a Russian princess and also an island in the Pacific."

Hilary knew she was no match for such a girl. She seemed to be pretty too, despite the mask hiding her face.

"And how long will she be staying?" Hilary asked.

"As long as this case lasts- the paintings robbery, I mean," Mariam answered, and as though reading her mind, she added, "But don't worry, she doesn't give a damn how many girls Enrique sleeps with."

Hilary stared into the blackness.

"Besides, tomorrow, you'll be attending her, so you'll get to know her soon," Mariam ended with a yawn.

Hilary moved sideward in her bed but couldn't sleep. From this day on, her life would be everything but normal.

Next morning, Hilary went up to the West Wing to bring Signorita Prima her breakfast. What Mariam said last night was true, as long as Prima would be staying, Hilary chosen as her maid, would have nothing to do unless called. She knocked on the handsome wooden door.

"Come in," a clear musical voice came from inside the room.

Hilary opened the door with one hand, while balancing the tray on the other hand. Black garments and high-heeled boots were scattered around the lawn green carpet. The room was bathed in sunlight. A door near the Venice four poster bed left ajar led to the bathroom. Sitting on the side of the unmade bed was Prima herself. She had her back to Hilary, facing the long windows. Her silky hair ran down her back like a sea of blackness. She was wearing a white night shirt and seemed to be doing something.

"Your breakfast, Signorita," Hilary said

"Put it on the table," Prima answered without turning her head.

She seemed to be concentrated on whatever was in the window. As Hilary put the tray down on the table at the opposite wall of the bed, she glimpsed at the young woman and discovered what she was doing. The girl was sketching the view from the window. Hilary was right. The girl was very pretty. Her skin was lightly tanned and her dark eyebrows crossed as she tried to capture the scenery. Her hand moved gracefully across the paper, but she still seemed unsatisfied. Suddenly she noticed Hilary staring and turned to her. She had a perfectly curved face.

She signed.

"I'm rubbish at this," she said and threw the sketchbook on her bed.

She walked up and grabbed a roll from the tray.

"You want some/" she asked

Hilary simply shook her head.

"You're Hilary, right?" she said as she walked back to the bed, "I guess you had a shock yesterday. Signor Giovanni always thinks up something strange to welcome our members. I, for instance, was compelled to get engaged with his son before him letting me be a member."

"You're, you…?" Hilary stammered.

The girl laughed.

"No, I was just joking. But maybe he might've thought about it."

There was silence during which Prima finished the rest of her breakfast. As Hilary was clearing away, she said, "I give you a free day today. Use it for practicing."

At that she closed the door.

Hilary quickly went down to find Mariam in the kitchen and told her the news.

"That's great!" Mariam said, "But I won't be free until noon."

"Me neither," Salima said. "Maybe you can ask Tala to train you."

Something about the red-haired boy made Hilary fear being in the same room with him. Fortunately, Mariam saved her.

"Don't be silly, he's a bodyguard! He got to be with the master," she said.

"'I was just trying to match her with someone," Salima answered in her defense.

"With Tala!" Hilary and Mariam both shouted.

The whole kitchen was staring at them. They lowered their voices.

"It was just an idea," Salima excused herself.

"Have a boyfriend of your own before suggesting the others," Mariam hissed.

"Well, since _you_ have a boyfriend, you tell her," Salima rolled her eyes.

Mariam flushed bright red.

"I do not!"

"Oh, Max, my love!" Salima fended a high-pinched voice.

Mariam hit her.

"Shut up!" But she was laughing.

"Okay but that doesn't solve _my_ problem," Hilary interrupted.

"Ask Granger. He'd probably have time," Mariam suggested.

"Yeah, Granger is an excellent teacher," Salima cherished.

In the end, Hilary found Max and he volunteered to train her… and Tyson. Max led them into the forest. A pavilion stood among the trees but Max went behind it and lifted a stone that was paved on ground. There was a control panel under it. Max tapped in the code and suddenly the ground opened and a staircase led into the underground.

"Welcome to our training room," Max said cheerfully.

The two new members followed him down. The stairs lighted at their steps and the opening closed itself progressively. There was 8 training rooms in all. Max placed his index on the blue screen on the door. It opened at his digital marking.

"Emily is entering your digital markings too," he said to the two, "So you can come and train whenever you want."

Tyson and Hilary exchanged nervous looks.

"Grandpa is right: I'm very bad at Kendo," he whispered to her as they entered the room.

"Well, I can't remember any of the techniques either," Hilary answered on the same tone.

"Hey, you guys," Max called, "Wear this. Hilary, you can change in the storage room."

Max handed them a black kimono each. Hilary looked up and saw a door at the back of the room. Here goes, she thought.

That afternoon, while Mariam went to join Hilary and Tyson in the underground training room, Prima walked down to the swimming pool, in a black bikini. She let her white bathing gown fall on the ground and dived into the cool water. She rose back to the surface, and started doing lapses of the swimming pool.

"Beautiful!" someone clapped.

She stopped and saw Enrique lying back in the deck chair, gazing at her with playful eyes. She climbed out of the pool and snatched the towel he was holding up for her.

"Aren't you gonna be nice with your fiancé?" Enrique asked.

"Shut up," she retorted and was going to walk away, but Enrique caught hold of her hand.

"One day, you'll find love, baby."

She stared at him with frightened eyes. Water was dripping from her, like melting ice.

"What good will it do? Our destiny is sealed," she said, weakly

Enrique winked.

"We both are birds and need to fly. _Libert_à_ sempre, mia amore_."

Prima snatched her arm away from him and ran back to her room.

"Tell Hiro to prepare my 'Bambino'," she shouted at Butler Granger as he passed.

Moments later, she came down in a black leather jackets, motorcyclist finger-less gloves and black boots that reached her knees. Hiro was waiting for her in front of the villa with a fiery Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Good day, Signorita," Hiro said as she started the engine and sped away, out of the Tornatore villa.

The wind deafened her ears as she passed the high way. The landscape gradually changed as she neared the center of New York. Soon she got stuck in the afternoon traffic jam. She drummed her fingers restlessly on the handle. Green lights at last. She finally reached her destination: Central Park, the only park in the city. She left her motorcycle and strode across the lawn, draining her the lump in her throat. She came by a bench facing the lake. There was only a boy there. She sat next to him and buried her face in her hands. Why is he so annoying? She asked herself. And say I'll have to bear him all my life. But it was not that that was really worrying her. She stared into the wide lake. Despite herself, she burst out crying. It hurt so much, she couldn't bear it anymore. Suddenly the boy next to her handed her a handkerchief. She stared at him through the veil of tears but he wasn't looking at her. He continued to read despite his left hand extending the handkerchief towards her, who was on his right. She slowly extended her hand to accept it.

"Thank you," she whispered as she dabbed her eyes but she dared not blow her nose in it.

The boy was the queerest thing she'd ever seen in her life. His hair was dark grey but its roots were navy. He had blue shark fins on each side of his face and his deep crimson eyes, moving as he read, seemed unknown to all feelings. Prima tried to return the handkerchief but the boy simply shook his head, his eyes still on the page. She stood up and walked away. She stopped underneath the trees and stared at the handkerchief in her hand for any signs that could help her identify the owner. There was no initials but on the right side corner, two hands joined like wings were sewn on it. Her heart missed a beat. She knew this emblem! It was Balkov's Republican Eagle Party's emblem! But what had the boy to do with this? To her knowledge, Balkov didn't have a son, but then… She found her motorcycle and sped back to the villa.


	11. Joy

Hutchy- Don't worry, the Angelico Mafia isn't an assassination squad or anything, they're just gangsters. But sometimes, gangsters kill too, so that's why people can call them assassins, or murderers. To make it clear, the Angelico gang is at war with the authority and its rival is the Chow gang. Anyway, you'll see what they do soon enough. Hope you enjoy this story all the same.

Chapter 11: Joy

"Joy? Joy?" Mariam repeated, dumbfound, "I still can't believe you took Enrique's advice and chose such a code name as Joy."

"I don't have any other ideas," Hilary answered from the Angelico Headquarters changing room," Besides, _your _code name isn't better. What does it suppose to mean?"

Mariam shook her head. Hilary threw back the curtains.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Hilary was trying out her ninja outfit. For some strange reason they gave her pale pink.

"You look cute," a male voice answered.

Both Hilary and Mariam jumped. There he was, Enrique Tornatore, leaning on the doorframe, his shirt button slightly open. He was smiling as usual.

"Enrique, this is the woman cloakroom!" Mariam shouted irritably.

"Hey, I just want to see my ninja princess," he said.

Mariam snorted. Hilary turned pink like her outfit.

"I'm the one who chose pink," Enrique said in an enchanting voice, "I think it goes well with that gorgeous chocolate hair of yours. All the enemies will surely fall for such a beauty."

Hilary looked away, blushing hotly.

"Enough of honey talk!"

This time it wasn't Mariam who interrupted but Prima. She was carrying more ninja outfits for Hilary to try.

"Rique, go away," she barked to Enrique, "Hilary, I want you to try the red. Maybe it will go better since you have red eyes."

Enrique pulled his tongue behind Prima's back and blew a kiss at Hilary before leaving, singing loudly in Italian. Hilary looked shocked.

"It's okay, that's his way of showing that he's not peeking," Prima said calmly. "Here, try this."

Hilary disappeared in the changing room again. Minutes later she came out for the inspection. Prima examined her, a hand on her chin, looking serious. Then she turned to discuss with Mariam as if Hilary was going to a fashion show or something. In the end she threw Hilary an olive green outfit.

"Check this one out."

After trying about 10 outfits, Hilary ended up with a daffodil yellow.

"I think this one will do," said Prima, looking pleased.

"Wow, Hilary! - I mean Joy, or- whatever. You look like a real ninja."

The 3 girls turned to see who said such stupidity. They weren't surprised to see Tyson in a murky brown ninja outfit.

"Max chose it for me," Tyson said, noticing them staring.

Prima shook her head.

"Seems like no one have tastes in this hou- Aww!"

Mariam had elbowed her in the stomach.

"Sorry, I don't know what made me do that," Mariam gasped.

But the others were laughing except Prima.

"Shouldn't speak bad of her boyfriend," Tyson shook his head.

"Nonsense!" Mariam grew red hot.

"Fine, I understand," Prima grimaced. "Love is so blind."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Hilary," she turned to Hilary, "Let's check out the weapons."

They all went out to the circular room and took the door leading to the weapon room.

"Find a gun that you can handle," Prima told Hilary. "And you, Tyson, find a Kendo sword. Not too heavy in preference," she added.

Mariam turned the lights on, thing that Hilary and Tyson didn't do on their first visit. It put everything in an altogether different light. Instead of a feeling of foreboding, the weapons lying on the shelves looked noble and full of history. Hilary walked down the guns' aisle. There weren't just ordinary guns; some had special lasers to track the targets down while others shot nets or poison. Hilary knew she wasn't that good at shooting so she ended up choosing a medium-sized, twin guns which bullets would follow the target as far as 15 miles.

"Good choice," Prima approved when Hilary showed the gun to her. "Take this too," she gave her a small silver gun in the size of Hilary's palm. It had a sharp needle in the mouth.

"Shoots poison," Prima explained, "One injection will cause the victim to paralyze and breath with difficulty, and stay alive long enough for us to take information from it," she added grimly.

Hilary gulped.

"You can hide it easily in your ninja boots," Prima went on, "The only inconvenience is that it must be shot at least at 5 meters to the victim."

Hilary nodded.

"Look what I found!" Tyson came back with a long sword with jagged blade.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Mariam mocked.

Tyson blushed. Their first training session didn't go well for Tyson at all. He kept missing the target and nearly cut Max's head off if it weren't for Mariam to throw a star and block the stray attack.

"Try this instead," Prima said.

She handed him a stout sword.

"What? This dwarf sword!" Tyson was outrageous.

"Train harder and we'll see," Prima replied before leaving them.

That afternoon, Hilary decided to go training again. Tyson said it was a good idea but he had to mow the lawn. Mariam and Salima were busy too and Max was nowhere to be seen. As she was making her way to the forest alone, she heard a horse neighing. She looked up and saw Enrique on a white horse. The sunlight behind him blinded her eyes, giving him auras like a god.

"Joy, what are you doing here alone?" he asked joyously.

Hilary looked around to see if someone was there but they were alone.

"I'm going to train in the woods," Hilary whispered.

"Oh, come on. You don't need training," Enrique laughed. "Come away with me. I'll take you wherever you like."

He held out his hand.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Hilary hesitated.

"It will be a pleasure for me to have a princess on my horse," he said softly, giving Hilary no choice but to accept.

He helped her mount and soon they were off. Enrique rode at a great speed causing Hilary to hold his waist tighter. His laughter tickled her cheeks as his perfume filled her mind. She still couldn't believe she was hugging the hottest guy of New York City (she read it somewhere in a magazine that Salima had brought), maybe of the whole America.

"Where are we going?" Enrique had to shout since the wind was blowing hard drowning his words.

"Heaven" Hilary shouted back.

Enrique's heaven was a chic ice cream parlor in the New York suburbs. But they had changed from horse to car in order to get there. Enrique's car was a bright red convertible.

"I feel like a Hollywood star," Hilary said as the wind blew in her hair

"You're already one, darling," Enrique laughed.

Their eyes met and Hilary couldn't help feeling a fluster in her stomach.

Now they were sitting face to face. Enrique was having a Mocha sundae while Hilary was licking the cream off her Strawberry Paradise. She noticed his eyes upon her face. It was a look of frank appraisal and, realizing she'd caught him, he didn't look away.

"Well, what do you think?" Hilary asked, a teasing smile curved on her face.

Enrique tasted his ice cream before replying, "Hmm. Delicious."

Hilary couldn't help giggling. She looked at him as he leaned back and ruffled his hair. She understood why most women couldn't resist at his charms. He is just so sexy.

"How many girl have you taken here?" Hilary asked before she could stop herself but she smiled to hide her true dread.

Enrique fell back in his chair.

"Why do you ask? Does this mean that we're on a date?" the last question was pronounced in a rather eager way.

Hilary simply laughed.

"Tell me. Just so I'll be able to decide."

Enrique fended thinking hard.

"A couple," he finally said. "But none as attractive as you."

He took her hands in his and slowly, his gaze not leaving her face he pulled it to his lips. Hilary didn't know what to do. Her body was boiling with something she couldn't describe. Excitement? Happiness? Love? The moment would have been more magical if Hilary didn't see the ring on Enrique's finger. Prima's face suddenly appeared between the two of them. Hilary instantly pulled her hand away, causing Enrique to be taken aback.

"You're engaged," she said quietly.

"So what?" Enrique sounded surprised but seeing the look on Hilary's face, he changed tone. "If it bothers you so much, I can cancel it."

"You can do that?"

"For you I can."

There was silence.

"I want to go home- well back to the villa," Hilary said as she stood up.

Enrique signed and paid before leaving. They drove back in silence.

Sorry, can't think of more…

**Ad for the next chapter: **

"Enrique, Salima," the master called, "You're be accompanying Tyson and Hilary on their first mission."

"Sure, no problem," Enrique grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Listen closely. There will be no killing. Two of you will be ninjas while other two will keep and eye on the enemy. I want you to sneak into Kevin Chow's, Lee Chow's cousin, lair. He owns the most famous Chinese restaurant in NYC, the Golden Ape. Tala had reported that there'll be a secret meeting there."

See you all next time!


	12. The First Mission

Thanks for the reviews:

Hutchy- You already have my story worked out, haven't you? Yes, that's right Hilary will show Enrique the true meaning of love.

Kawaii- I'm glad that you like my story and I hope you will enjoy the rest of it as much.

Love Squared- I know that there're a lot of KaiHil fans but I'm sorry, I don't think I can do it. The thing is I've already thought up something for Kai and Hilary but it doesn't concern love. You'll see what will happen next later on (if you still bear to read my fanfic). I've got a surprise reserved for everyone concerning Kai and Hilary.

A/N: I'll be on a long holiday so this will be the last chapter before the two next months. I hope you will be able to wait…

Chapter 12: The First Mission

After two weeks of training, the master sent a secret note to all of his ninjas.

"Hilary, come and see this!" Mariam shouted with excitement, holding out her watch.

The ninjas had been given a watch that allowed them to communicate secretly among themselves.

"The meeting is tonight at 12: 30 am," Mariam read the message from her watch.

Hilary didn't know what to feel. This would really mean that she'd be working for the Mafia. Hilary's stomach twisted. She wondered what kind of work the Mafia would give her.

At half pastmidnight that night, Hilary and Mariam made their way to the Headquarters. The others were already there when they arrived except-

"Where're Dragoon and Draciel?" the signor asked.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the meeting room banged open again and Max tumbled in with Tyson still snoring on his shoulder.

"Sorry, master but we kinda have a problem," Max apologized.

"I see," the master chuckled. "Emily, help Draciel out if you please."

Emily walked forward and with a black stickthat hadtwo metallic horns pointing out of the head, she pricked Tyson with it and suddenly electricity came out of the two horns and shook the sleeping boy awake.

"Where's my pizza?" Tyson started.

Then seeing everyone laughing at him, he realized that he was no longer in bed.

"So- sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Maybe next time we should hold the meeting at 5:00 am," the master grinned.

"Argh, no! That will be even harder for me!" Tyson screamed.

"I was just kidding," the master laughed, "but you'd better learn to be on time next time because we might need emergency."

"Don't worry, Padre," Enrique interrupted, "we know well enough not to call old Tyson for an emergency."

Tyson blushed. Hilary shot Enrique a silencing glance. He shrugged, still smiling but didn't pursue his teasing.

"I believe we are here for a meeting?" Hilary intervened so that everyone's attention turned from Tyson to her.

"Quite right," the master recognized. "You seem to be keen on this. Well, anyway to business. Enrique, Salima, you'll be accompanying Tyson and Hilary on their first mission."

"Sure, no problem," Enrique grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Listen closely. There will be no killing. Two of you will be ninjas while other two will keep an eye on the enemy. I want you to sneak into Kevin Chow's, Lee Chow's cousin, lair. He owns the most famous Chinese restaurant in NYC, the Golden Ape. Tala had reported that there'd be a secret meeting there. Kenny, the computer please."

Kenny executed and as the screen lit up, the female voice greeted them.

"Good evening, everyone," Dizzi said.

"Good evening, Dizzi," they answered.

"So, Dizzi," the master said, "Can you show the ninjas the information they'll be needing?"

"Sure," the computer accepted cheerfully. "This is Kevin Chow. He's quite short for young men's average but my, he can be seductive sometimes."

A picture of a green-haired boy whose hair was so long it covered a side of his face. The rest was tied in a ponytail. He was smiling in the picture, showing his fangs, his purple eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Come on, Dizzi, how can you say that this midget is sexy?" Salima asked.

"You just have to look at him in another angle," came the reply. "Anyway, not to confuse with his side kick, Joseph Merzougi."

Hilary turned to Mariam. She was looking at the screen as if she hadn't noticed anything. The others were doing as much, except Tyson who was trying to catch Hilary's eyes. Apparently he didn't know about it either. She turned back to the screen and saw a picture next to Kevin's. It showed a spiky green-haired boy who also had his hair tied in a ponytail. In difference with Kevin, he had an earring.

"Kevin's bodyguards, the terrible twin: Raul and Julia. They used to be in a circus so their capacity in acrobats is high. They have long knives for weapon."

Two new pictures showed a two-toned hair boy and his twin sister. Raul's hair was red with brown for roots. His sister had the same except the front was yellow. They both had bright green eyes.

"This is Kevin's masterpiece: the Golden Ape," Dizzi went on, "It has a basement where the kitchen is and 2 floors that are occupied by the customers,the upstairshave private rooms. Now, Wolborg has kindly-." Tala grunted at this remark, "- made us a map of the pipes in the restaurant. They are big enough for people to go through. There's an opening in the back of the restaurant where you can get in."

The pictures had disappeared and instead a map of the pipes running through the restaurant appeared. Hilary could see that they passed each room.

"Your mission is quite simple," Dizzi continued, "Two of you will keep watch, meaning stay on the public side of the restaurant while other two will try to collect the information from the meeting, which will take place tomorrow evening at 8:00 pm. Hiro will drive you there. So meet him in the garage at 7:00 pm. Try not to be seen. Good luck."

"Thank you, Dizzi," the master said before turning back to them. "Any questions?"

"What about the gadgets?" Enrique asked.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot," the master rubbed his forehead. "Emily, can you bring them over?"

Emily pushed a trolley containing the gadgets in. There was a round purple pad, a curved electronic device in the shape of an ear's outline, a gun that shot rope and a spray can.

The master picked up each one and explained their properties.

"This pad is called the Sound Absorber. You stick it on a surface and it will register all the sound that came out from the other side of the wall. It might be useful for the information collecting. This," he picked up the ear device, "will allow you to listen through walls. You can increase the distance to hear the sound wanted by using this turner." He pointed at the blue turner on the ear device. Then he turned to the other objects. "This gun shoots rope as you all can see. I put it in case you might need to escape by the rooftop. And this, the spray can, will turn you invisible for 15 minutes. And of course, you have your weapons but I'd rather that this affair carry out in discretion."

The concerning ninjas nodded.

"Anything unclear?"

"What kind of information do you want?" Hilary asked.

"Good question. I want you to report me about the number of allies the Chows are collecting and see if they have a meeting in a secret place, and of course know where this secret place is." He paused, then added, "don't worry, you've got old ninjas to look after you."

"Are we that old to you?" Salima asked, sounding outraged.

"Oh, Salima, my dove, you misunderstood me," Enrique's father with a mischievous smile, "By old, I meant experimented."

"You'd better!" Salima laughed.

It was only then that Hilary noticed how much Enrique was like his father. Did he too get married by force?

Tomorrow's night arrived sooner than Hilary thought. Salima met her in the hallway and together, they walked down to the garage. They were talking about this and that when suddenly it occurred to Hilary that something was bothering her since last night.

"Salima, can I ask you something?" Hilary said as they reared the corner to the garage.

"Hmm?"

"Why does Kevin's sidekick have the same sure as Mariam?"

Salima stopped in her tracks so did Hilary.

"She hasn't told you?" Salima asked.

"Well, I kinda forgot to ask her," Hilary admitted.

Salima raised her eyebrow at the lame excuse.

"I guess you have to know it anyway since you're a ninja here," Salima said. "Joseph is Mariam's brother but he betrayed us and went on the other side. Mariam was furious with him. And if it wasn't for the master, she'd probably kill him. She said he is cut from the family and now she'll consider him as an enemy."

Hilary gasped. No wonder she never mentioned him. Of course, the memory was too painful.

"Hey, girls, what are you doing? It's time to go," someone shouted.

Hilary and Salima both turned to see a black BMW parked behind them. Hiro leaned his head side wards showing them the door. Tyson and Enrique were already inside.

"How come we didn't hear you coming?" Hilary asked as she squeezed in beside Enrique. Salima entered the other side and sat next to Enrique too.

"Silence mode," Hiro answered through the window separating them.

Hilary felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and saw that Enrique had each girl under his arms.

"This is comfortable," Enrique said.

"Take your filthy arm off Hilary!" Tyson shouted.

"Hey, take it easy, man!" Enrique moved casually away from Hilary. "Is Hilary your girl?" he eyed Tyson teasingly.

Tyson, despite his scarlet face, answered, "Stop making fun of me. Hilary is my friend and I… I protect my friends from sexual violence!"

Enrique roared with laughter.

"But maybe your friend _wants_ sexual violence," Enrique said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well…well, why don't you ask her?" Tyson was trembling with rage.

"Hey, kids, calm down," Hiro's voice drifted into the fight, "We're just leaving. Don't tear yourselves into pieces yet."

"It's okay, I'll sit in front," Hilary said, "Stop the car, Hiro."

"But, Hilary-"

Hilary glared at Tyson

"I'm touched by your concern but Enrique's right, maybe I want violence. But not here."

At that, she climbed over him and went to sit next to Hiro. As they drove off, Hilary looked into the driving mirror. Tyson was looking out of the window, trying to stay as far from Enrique as possible. Enrique himself still had his arm around Salima and was whispering in her ears, making her laugh. Hiro noticed Hilary staring.

"Impressive, heu?" Hiro commented. "I don't know how he does it but every girls fall for him. Except his fiancée," he added after a second thought.

Judging by Hilary's silence, Hiro guessed what was going through her mind.

"My brother talks a lot about you, you know," he said, a glitter in his eyes.

Hilary stared at him.

"But he's a shy boy," he went on, "Doesn't know how to say his feelings correctly. Unlike that one there." He jerked his head over to Enrique. " Though he has a kind heart and is true to the one he loves, he's not the average girls wants. Poor boy," he signed as he veered left, into the city.

Half an hour later, after being stuck in the traffic jam, they arrived in front of the Golden Ape. It had wide windows through which they could see polished round tables filled with important-looking people. The restaurant was lighted with paper lanterns, added with chains of light bulbs, giving it a festive atmosphere. There was a long queue in front of the restaurant. Salima and Tyson jumped off. Hilary got down to take a place in the back seat. Before she closed the door, Tyson leaned his face over.

"If that bastard did anything to you, I'll-."

"Tyson, it's gonna be okay," Hilary interrupted. "Go and do your work."

With an uneasy smile Tyson left Hilary with Enrique.

"Come on," Salima pulled his arm towards the queue. "Don't worry, Enrique won't do anything bad to her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Enrique doesn't consider her like any other girls," she replied.

"Is that good or bad?" Tyson asked.

But Salima had pulled them to the head of the queue and, after presenting their false ID cards, saying they were some kind of pop stars, to the packet of muscles guarding the entry, they got admitted. Theinside of the Golden Ape was as bright as the outside was dark. Tall pillars supported the ceiling and a wooden staircase led to the private rooms. In the center of the room was a stage. A girl with turquoise hair was singing on it. Salima chose a table hidden by a pillar but that had a view of the entrance. Tyson sat opposite of her.

"So what do we do now?" he whispered.

"Act as normal. Look for Kevin or one of his sidekicks," Salima answered.

But when she saw Tyson looking wildly all around him, she shook her head.

"Discreetly," she added, gripping his wrist.

"Oh, okay," Tyson said apologetically.

Salima laughed gently. No wonder no one wants him. What a fool! But a kind fool, she added

Seeing nothing suspect, Salima called for the waiter dressed in traditional Chinese, who gave them the menu.

"What's the specialty of the hou-" Salima began to ask but was interrupted by Tyson.

"I'll take this crispy aromatic duck, and this King noodles and marinated cod and pork rips and of course, dim sum. Oh, yes, nearly forgot, shark soup and- what's this thing?"

"Grilled chicken with sweet sauce," the waiter answered, peering at the menu.

"Okay, I'll take that too. And… prawn fried rice. And a glass of pressed orange juice."

"Yes, sir," said the waiter noting down.

"Hey, wait. That's only for me. You haven't taken her order yet," Tyson pointed at Salima.

"Oh, of course. What would you take, miss?" the waiter asked Salima.

"Chicken noodle," she answered, handing back the menu.

"And drink?"

"Oolong tea."

"Perfect. I will come back with the food."

He left, whispering to another waiter as he went by. Salima shook her head. They wouldn't be discreet now. As for Tyson, he leaned back looking satisfied.

"I guess this is the best reason of becoming a ninja," he said.

"Ssh!" Salima told him to hush.

"What?"

He turned and saw Mariam's brother ushering his guests through the restaurant. They were about six. All of them had personal bodyguards. But one caught Salima's gaze: a tall man with purple hair wearing his usual uniform of green was no other than Boris Balkov, leader of the Republican Eagle.

"Hey, I know that guy!" Tyson exclaimed, "Isn't he the politician who spends his day in children centers."

"Yes, Boris Balkov. I wonder what he's doing here," Salima murmured. "I think it's time to warn the others."

Salima watched as Joseph the traitor led the guests to the private room upstairs.

"They've entered the third room to the left," Salima whispered to Tyson who was typing in the message for Hilary and Enrique.

"Orange juice and Oolong tea?"

The waiter was back. Tyson hastily hid his wrist under the table, looking guilty. Salima would have laughed if the waiter wasn't there.

On the other side of the building, both Hilary's and Enrique's watches rang softly.

"Well, time to go," Enrique signed, getting off the car. "See you, Hiro," he added to the chauffeur.

Hilary got off the other side. They both were already in their ninja outfits. Enrique had a red one. A wall had separated them when they changed in the car (What a pity, Enrique thought).

"Hey, why aren't you in pink?" Enrique noticed the color of Hilary's outfit.

"Prima prefers this one," she said.

He raised his eyebrow.

"You listen to Prima now?"

Hilary shrugged.

"Are we going or not?" she asked.

"Is my conversation as boring as that?" Enrique looked at her with abashed eyes.

Hilary couldn't help laughing.

"I'm kind of keen on duty," she answered.

"Do you count it as duty to give me a good luck kiss?" Enrique asked saucily.

Hilary gave him a push.

"Stop your honey talk. Let's go."

Enrique stared at her in stupefaction as she passed.

"You're starting to be like Prima," he said as she examined the shutter on then wall.

"So maybe you'll start looking only at your fiancée," she retorted.

"You want that?" he asked as she was trying to lift the shutter off. "Come here, I'll help you." He passed his hands on hers and pulled the shutter back. It came out in a loud clang.

"That should do," Enrique said, rubbing his hands together. "Ladies first," he showed the entrance with a grin on his face.

Hilary merely smiled and crawled into the pipes. She could hear Enrique entering behind her and pulling up the shutter.

"Is it okay?" Enrique asked.

Hilary nodded but figuring that they were in semi-darkness Enrique would probably not be able to see.

"Sure," she said. "What do we do now?"

"Keep going. I'll be watching the map on my notebook and I'll whisper you the directions."

Something was queer in what Enrique said. Hilary turned her head to look at him.

"Whisper? Why whisper?"

"Primo, so they downstairs won't be able to hear us. Segundo, so I can be close to your ear." He leaned closer at this.

"Nonsense," Hilary shook her head and crawled forward.

Minutes later she found two pipes leading elsewhere.

"Enrique, where do I go now?" she asked.

Enrique didn't answer. She turned her head and repeated her question.

"Heu, what? Oh, right the map…"

"Enrique, what were you doing?"

"Oh, call my name again. It makes me tremble with Joy."

"Can you be serious for once?"

"I am the most serious, Joy. Look, Tala said go left. That should lead us to the private rooms."

Hilary signed and took the left pipe.

"Tyson said third room to the left, right?" she asked as they were nearing the private room.

At times there were lights coming through the panels and Hilary could see between the gaps where they were.

"Enrique? Are we there yet?"

"Hmm?"

Hilary turned to him.

"What are you playing at?"

"The movement of your bottom hypnotized me so that I can't think straight,' he answered.

She felt like slapping him.

"Shall we swap places?" she asked.

"Can't. Not enough space," he grinned. "Hey, don't worry. We're getting there. Take your ear device out, maybe we'll be able to capture something interesting."

Hilary executed. She took the gadget out of her belt and put it on her right ear.

"Your fried rice and pork chops," a voice said.

"Thank you. Leave us for now," a male voice answered.

"Yes, sir," the waiter said.

"Now, where were we?" the man asked.

There was a noise of a woman giggling.

"See, I'm not the only one," Enrique said as they moved on.

From the next room, they could hear a boy wailing and a woman's voice trying to calm him over the voices of men. Hilary assumed that it was family dinner. Suddenly, a voice rang out, a voice that she had heard before.

"Mr. Chow, your cooking is of first quality. Traditional cooking figures in one of my concerns after children."

"I am honored, Mr. Balkov," a sly boyish voice answered.

"I think this is it," Hilary whispered to Enrique who nodded. "When shall I put the pad?"

"When they start talking business," he answered

Hilary noticed a lose panel. She glued her eye there. She could distinguish two green heads, which she assumed that one belonged to Kevin Chow. Next to him, she guessed was Balkov with his pointed purple hair. There were five more people there. Hilary didn't know the others but she recognized that two of them were politicians as well. Bodyguards sat along the walls. Hilary could see the twins sitting behind Kevin. Boris Balkov had two bodyguards too: one had dark purple hair and a rather big nose, the other was hidden in the shadows. The guests were now discussing politics. All seemed to be against the formal president.

"Stanley Dickenson is way too old-fashioned for this generation," a young politician said, "he will never understand the youngster's needs."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Dickenson will fall. I assure you that I'll be voting for you, Balkov," a young boy with dull red hair said.

"I am the most obliged, Mr. McGregor," Balkov inclined his head.

"The traitor!"

Hilary turned.

"I know him," Enrique said, "Old school friend of mine. Should've known he was stupid enough to go on the other side."

"You vote Dickenson?"

"It's not that the problem. Those who are here are already selected… I'll explain later," he hastily ended as the people underneath stopped their talking.

Clattering of dishes suggested the presence of the waiters clearing away. Hilary stuck her eye back on the gap. Boris Balkov shifted in his chair. Kevin coughed.

"Gentlemen, I guess you all are wondering why I've summoned you here," the green haired said.

"Now," Enrique whispered.

Hilary took out the Sound Absorber and stuck it on the pipe surface.

"My dear cousin, Lee Chow, owner of the multi-national firm, White Tiger Corporation, is holding a ball on the 11th September and he would like you to be his guests of honor." Then he turned to Joseph, "My friend, hand the gentlemen their invitations." Joseph took out about ten envelops out of his bag and started handing out.

"What is the motive of this ball?" McGregor asked.

Hilary leaned so closely that the panel creaked.

The bodyguard in the shadow's eyes seemed to glint in her direction. Balkov noticed his agitation and held up his hand to prevent Kevin from continuing.

"Dranzer senses rats," he said.

"Raul, Julia. Go and look outside," Kevin commanded.

The twins disappeared outside and returned two minutes later.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Have you checked," Balkov asked, "Up there?" he pointed upwards.

Hilary gasped. She turned at Enrique as the bodyguards were moving beneath them.

"What are we gonna do?" she mouthed.

Enrique seized her ear.

"Try and get the invitations at all cause," he whispered before backing away.

Hilary ripped off the pad and was on the point of follow him, when the panel opened letting in light. Julia poked her head in.

"No one's there, master," she said.

Raul lowered her back to the ground.

"Nevertheless, I suggest we should change rooms," Boris Balkov said.

"You're very suspicious, I dare say," a politician laughed.

"Our affair is of great importance and mustn't go astray."

At that, chairs were moved and the door closed, leaving the room in total darkness.

"Hilary, are you okay?" Enrique asked.

Hilary shuddered, looking down at herself. Instead she saw the metal panel of the pipe. When she looked around, Enrique was nowhere to be seen.

"That probably leaves us morev than10 minutes," Enrique's voice was near to her. "We must get down and find the room where they are."

Suddenly his watch rang feebly.

"A message from Tyson and Salima!" he exclaimed

"Can you see it?" Hilary asked anxiously.

"No, but I'll put on the audio mode."

Tyson's voice could be heard.

"Have you noticed that they've changed room? They're now in the room on the right end. The twins are guarding the door…"

"What do we do?" Hilary asked.

Enrique went silent for a few minutes then he said in a what-meant-to-be-a-confident voice.

"I'll tell Salima and Tyson to call for Hiro and leave the place. You can join them. And I will… and I will get us those invitations."

"I'm coming with you," Hilary insisted.

"Nah, Joy. Too dangerous for a beginner."

"But-."

"Be a good girl."

She felt something damp against her cheek then something scrambled past her. For some reason she knew that Enrique was gone. She just realized that she wouldn't be able to see the watch so she'd have to godown to them. Hilary took a deep breath and lowered herself down the hole in the pipe. She let herself fall on the table. It shook. She glanced fearfully at the door. She could hear footsteps approaching. Hilary jumped off the table and ran to the wall next to the door. It opened to a waiter. He looked around and seeing no one, retreated. Hilary managed to slip before he closed the door. The bright light hid her eyes and the loud music banged her ears. She ripped the Ear device off and scrutinized the downstairs room. She spotted Salima's red head and was making way down the steps when a waiter walked up and tripped over her. Hilary gasped but seized the occasion when everyone was staring at the waiter to run down to Tyson and Salima's table. As she ran she noticed herself coming back to view. Time was running out. Tyson was finishing a bowl of noodles when Hilary reached them.

"Tyson!" she whispered.

"You said, Salima?" Tyson looked up.

Salima stared at him.

"I didn't."

"Oh, I just thought you did," he said before returning to his noodles.

"Tyson!" Hilary called, a little bit louder this time.

"You said, Salima?"

"Nothing. Maybe you have problem with ears, Tyson."

"Oh, I hope not…. Hey where's my bowl?"

Salima started by looking at Tyson then her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?"

Salima pointed at the bowl floating in mid-air.

"Holy Shit!' Tyson exclaimed.

"Guys! It's me, Hilary. I've put the invisible spray on," Hilary said.

She put the bowl down on the table.

"Hilary, is that really you?" Salima whispered, looking around.

"Yes."

"Where's Amphitryon?" Hilary took a few seconds to register that she meant Enrique.

"I'll explain later. Look the spray is waning off. We must find Hiro now."

Salima got up.

"Tyson, come on."

"My noodles!"

"Forget it."

She grabbed his hand and they ran out of the restaurant with Hilary at their heels.

"Hey! You haven't paid!"

Hilary turned to see a waiter coming after them.

"Guards!"

Muscular guards blocked the doorway.

"Refusing to pay, eh?" one of them smirked, flexing his muscles.

Hilary sweated. She was running out of time. A sudden bang turned the guards' attention to the upstairs rooms.

"Duck!' Hilary shouted.

Salima and Tyson slipped behind the guards but someone called them and they didn't pursue the ninjas.

"Hiro, meet us in… um… Paliser road," Salima called him on her cell phone. "Come on," she said to them.

By now Hilary had appeared again, a yellow ninja between two teenagers. I hope Enrique is okay, she thought as she ran.

A car parked in front of them.

"Just about time, Hiro," Salima smiled before throwing herself in.

Hilary and Tyson mounted in beside her.

"Where's the prince?" Hiro asked.

They all turned to Hilary.

"He told us to leave immediately," she said quietly. "But Hiro, I don't think I want that."

"No, neither do I," Tyson's brother answered. "But we must get away from here."

"Hiro!"

"What about doing a tour of the building? Maybe he will jump down a window or something."

Hilary clapped with glee.

As they were driving around the restaurant, Salima asked Hilary.

"Do you think it was him that caused the bang?"

"I've no doubt of that," Hilary answered.

Enrique must be all right, Hilary said to herself.

Suddenly someone shouted and a clattering of glass translated the fact that a window was broken. Hilary, Salima and Tyson leaned against the car window. A figure detached itself from the night sky. A rope was shot out to the next building. Bullets followed the flying figure but it kept swinging so that every one missed it.

"Hiro, it's Enrique!" Hilary cried.

The driver drove towards the place where the red ninja was dangling. Hilary gazed fixedly at the guards shooting at Enrique, hoping that none would touch him. But someone replaced a guard. Hilary somehow knew that he was more accurate than the others were. He represented a danger for Enrique.

"No!" Hilary cried as Enrique fell down.

Green lights. Hiro moved forward and pressed a button. The car roof opened and Enrique fell in beside Tyson. Then Hiro sped away as fast as the traffic allow him.

"Enrique! Are you all right, man?" Tyson shook his unconscious friend.

There was blood covering his face and his red outfit was ripped at most part by broken glass.

"Talk to me!" Tyson shouted with fear.

Hilary and Salima could only watch in terror.

"Enrique, you can't die now, man," Tyson sobbed, "You must live to know that I forgive you for what you've done."

"Oh, really?"

Enrique opened his eyes and grinned at Tyson.

"Hey! You! You were meant to die!" Tyson gasped.

"So, do you want me to live or to die/" Enrique asked as he sat up. "Ouch! That fall hurts more than the broken glass."

"He didn't get you?" Hilary asked anxiously.

"No, but he's got the rope," he turned to her, "I thought he'd be better than that."

"Enrique."

"Hmm?'

"You were so brave!" And she hugged him.

"Oww, my wounds!"

"Oh, sorry," Hilary drew away instantly

Enrique grinned.

"I have to play the hero each time for you to hug me?" he asked.

"Stop it! Next time I won't," Hilary answered feeling hot.

Salima was laughing behind them.

"So, have you got them?" Hilary quickly changed the subject.

"Yep." Enrique took out three invitations out of his back pocket but the two were crumpled, only one was intact. "Oh, cramps."

"It's okay. At least we've got something," Hilary reassured him.

Their gaze met and for a very long time stayed there.

"Hem, hem."

They both turned. Hilary had just noticed that Enrique was holding her hand.

"So, are you gonna tell us what happened?" Tyson asked.

Enrique glanced at Hilary.

"You tell him," he said as he leaned back, "I'll finish later."


	13. Afterwar

I'm back! And with a lot more ideas! I hope you guys won't forget to read since I've been away for so long… Well enjoy reading, anyway!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Hutchy:** Your question about Hilary being different to the other girls to Enrique's eyes would have to wait. Actually if I answer all of your questions, you'll know the story right away. Patience, I'm coming to it.

**Silver Suzaku**: I'm glad you like my story and I hope this chapter will please you.

Chapter 13: After-war

"… when we've got separated, I crept up to the room where Wong was," Enrique was saying, "I've sprayed the guards with soporific spray that I always keep on myself when on mission. When I've got in the room however, that damned bodyguard of Balkov sniffed me out. I just had the time to snatch the invitations before they start shooting. I think it was then that I began to recover my visibility so I shot the rope across the building and dangled there for half of my life. Thank God Hiro was there to catch me in my fall, so I can still live to see my bride again" he ended with a feline grin.

Prima gave him a light punch on the shoulder but the rest of the ninjas could see that she was as glad as they were that he made it. Hilary smiled nervously as everyone's attention turned to senor Giovanni.

"Well, I can't say you've completely failed the mission," he said, "But you've surly had signaled our presence to our enemies."

"Oh Father," Enrique moaned, "They didn't really have time to se my face under the mask."

"Yes, but they'll probably be expecting something to happen at the party."

"So what are we gonna do?"

This time it was Tala who asked.

Hilary who hardly heard him speak gave a shudder. The boy seemed so strange, so mysterious.

"Tala, the next mission is for you," the master said. "This one will be easy: I want you to keep an eye on Balkov the whole of the evening."

Tala nodded.

"That's not all," the master continued. "Mariam and Hilary are going with you. I'll sign them up as extra maids for the evening."

Both Mariam and Hilary looked up in surprise. However Tala looked disgusted.

"I don't need help from weak females-"

"Watch your mou-!"

Before Mariam could finish, Prima had her Kendo sword pointing threateningly at Tala's neck.

"I won't say as much if I were you," she hissed.

Tala remained calm but he was eyeing Prima scathingly, because after all she was higher that he and he couldn't hurt her, not in the master's presence anyway.

"Calm down, girls!" the master commanded.

With a hump, Prima retreated her sword. Hilary caught Enrique's gaze. He rolled his eyes at his fiancée, causing her to giggle silently.

"Well, as I was saying," the master continued. "This will be a double mission: Tala will mingle with the guests and eventually watch over Balkov while you, Hilary and Mariam, you'll note down who the important guests are and try to find out the motive of the party, things that you've failed last time."

"Why's Hilary doing a mission again?" Prima asked hotly. "I'm getting bored, you know."

The master looked at her fondly.

"_Mia carina,_ I assure you that I didn't forget you," he said. "You and Enrique can go on a lovers' trip to California that week."

Prima made a vomiting noise that spoilt her graceful features and got up to leave.

"I'll rather rot here than go anywhere with _him_!" she said before leaving.

Enrique and his father laughed joyously. The other ninjas could only sit and grin at the father and son.

Prima was determined that she was going to have something to do, whether her uncle liked it or not. One evening, when the Headquarters was deserted, she crept up to the giant computer.

"Help me with this, Dizzi," she said as she typed in the password.

The computer sprang into life and the usual female voice greeted her.

"Good evening, senorita Prima, how may I serve you?" the A.I. asked

"Find the owner of this handkerchief," she commanded.

The girl took out a white handkerchief out of a plastic bag where she kept it for many days. With a pincer, she removed it from the bag and put it on a finger mark-reading plate (A/N: I don't know if it exists…).

Dizzi took a few minutes to read the mark.

"Hmm, it's quite confusing…" the computer mesmerized, "… there seems to be a lot of substances on it…"

"Forget them, and take no heed of my fingerprints either. Just look up the unknown one," Prima said impatiently.

"Okay. Here we go… Bingo! Oh dear, that's not much is it?"

So right she was, the information about the owner of the fingerprint was quite restricted. The only thing Prima could read on the screen was that he worked for Boris Balkov, which confirmed her earlier hypothesis.

"Well, can't you do better that that?" she drummed her fingers on the mouse, without clicking them.

"It might take a while," the computer said hesitantly.

"Go ahead, I have time."

As she said this, Prima put her legs on the surface beside the keyboard and leaned on the chair, arms at the back of her head. As the computer was working, Prima's thoughts wandered to the strange boy she was trying to find about. He was so mysterious… She remembered well his deep fire-like eyes that seemed deprived from all life. Yet, he gave her that handkerchief… Why? Did he felt sympathy for her? Pity? Prima groaned. She couldn't stand being pitied. But the worst of all was that the boy had seen her cry. He had seen her lost her self-control, thing that she didn't do for as long as she remembered. No one must know that I can cry, she said to herself. That was why she was going to track this boy down and threaten him not to reveal her secret. How? Prima didn't exactly know but one thing was sure: she was going to find him. And him belonging to Balkov might make things easier for her, since Boris is easy enough to track down…

"I've found it!"

The computer's shrill voice woke her from the sleep she had fallen into. With a slight yawn she stared at the screen. Her heat sank.

There was a picture of the boy, the very same one to whom she bore hate and fear. But the data was blurred out.

"I'm afraid that who ever did this tried to rub the boy from existence," Dizzi said quietly.

"How can that possible?" Prima breathed.

What is the boy to Balkov, so that he had to pirate his files? How is she going to find him?

* * *

Since the next mission was far off, the ninjas profited to the maximum their free time. Hilary, Tyson, Mariam, Max and Salima all took three days off to the beach. They took the bus at half past nine the next morning. Tyson kept coming up with stupid songs like 'When you're happy and you know it clap your hands' thing. The other passengers turned and stared at them. Some looked amused while others probably thought Tyson mad. Mariam hid herself behind a magazine and whispered to Hilary:

"God, we have to put up with him for 3 whole days! I always wonder how come you lot got out alive from the mission with him scurrying around."

Hilary giggled.

"Ask Salima, she was with him."

Salima turned her head at the sound of her name.

"You can't believe what a nuisance he's been. He ate more than 5 dishes! The waiters were all staring at us!" she whispered.

"Maybe he likes getting attention," Mariam smirked.

Suddenly Hilary felt someone lifting her by the arm.

"Come on, Hilary. Sing this one with me," Tyson said before starting the Titanic theme song.

"God, Tyson, give me a break," Hilary hissed as she reddened under the stares.

"What? Okay."

Finally Tyson sat back and Hilary stuffed him with crisps so he didn't sing again.

On the other side, Max was looking queasy.

"Are you okay, Max?" Mariam was asking looking concerned.

"Heuh? No… I mean, yes… Well…Prkk."

"Arghh!"

Max kind of threw up on the front seat, covering the newspapers in the net with vomit.

"God, this is going to be good fun," Salima sighed, putting her hand over her mouth.

(A/N: I didn't do it on purpose but it seems that everyone curses by God in this passage. Sorry God XD)

When they finally arrived at the motel facing the sea, everyone's mood was brightened. They spent the day on the beach. The girls planned to get sun-bathed while the guys profited of the sea.

Salima passed the lotion to Hilary, adding "You know, I'm always jealous of Prima 'cause she has naturally tanned skin. It's so unfair! I hope three days will be enough to give me a beautiful texture."

"Do you have someone in mind? I never heard you speak like this before," Hilary said.

Salima looked outraged.

"Of course not! I haven't been going out with anyone since Enr-"

She stopped in mid-track, realizing that she had said too much.

But Salima proved not to be a woman of her words. That night, when they all sat in a bar, she arrived with their glasses and an excited smile.

"Hey, did you see those guys at the bar?" she asked in a hushed voice but her metal eyes were gleaming with enthusiasm.

Hilary and Mariam peered to where Salima was pointing and saw two cool-looking guys drinking at the counter. One had spiky flame hair and extraordinary green eyes. The other had his long silver hair tied in a ponytail but he wasn't facing them so they couldn't see his face.

"What are you girls looking at?" Max inquired.

"Nothing," Mariam giggled.

A while later, lulled by the drinks and music, Salima got up again and said, "I'm going to talk to them."

"What? Don't be silly!" Hilary yelled after her but she was already sprinting off.

Mariam and she could only watch Salima going up to the two men and talking to them.

"Who are they?" Max asked.

"No idea, but Sal seemed to like them," Hilary answered.

Suddenly Salima was returning with the two guys following her. Hilary's heart leaped.

"Guys, I've both more men," Salima said cheerfully.

Hilary and Mariam caught each other's eyes and both shared the feeling of slapping Salima. How could she be so… tactless. But the men didn't seem to mind being called men. As a matter of fact, the redhead smiled at Hilary. Tyson, seeing this emerged from the 7th club sandwich he ordered that evening.

"Who the Hell are you?" he asked, sauce dripping f the corner of his mouth.

The silver-haired guy raised his eyebrow before answering:

"The name's Garland. And my friend's Brooklyn."

Hilary noticed a red jewel on his forehead.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Max offered in his usual cheerfulness when he met new people.

To her surprise, Brooklyn sat between her and Tyson whilst Salima got Garland to sit next to her. The boy gave her the most charming smile before asking her name. Then the conversation started. She found out that he and his friend also were also on holiday. They worked as bodyguards for a famous singer, Ming Ming. Hilary heard of her from Kenny who started this collection of Ming Ming goodies and couldn't stop talking about her. But apparently, Brooklyn wasn't the sort to fall for glittery girls like the singer. He confided that he preferred the quietness of the country to the noisy cities where he lived. Tyson tried to barge in the conversation too but Brooklyn just laughed politely at each of the thing he said till he got fed up being a fool.

Then, hearing one of her favorite music, Salima squealed and took Garland to the dance floor. Max looked expectantly at Mariam so she gave him her hand. Hilary turned from Brooklyn to Tyson. Brooklyn just shrugged but Tyson was staring daggers at her. With a sign, she went off with Tyson.

"You like him?"

"Who?" Hilary asked

"You know who," Tyson persisted stubbornly.

"…"

"That Brooklyn guy."

Hilary couldn't help laughing.

"I hardly know him!" she said.

"Yeah, but you were really friendly with him and…and it's obvious that he likes you."

"What? He'd never…"

"You are so naïve," he hissed. "The look in his eyes… it's desire!"

Hilary shook her head and let the music guide her thought. She thought over every boy she knew: her last boyfriend, Michael Parker, a witless pretty boy, Tyson, friendly but stupid, Max, always gay… Enrique, who is he really?

The next day, Salima had planned a trip for them with Brooklyn and Garland to an island on speedboat. She was the latest one to come back last night and whatever happened with Garland, Salima never told them. Hilary noticed though, that she had a strange smile like one recalling wonderful souvenirs each time her gaze met his.

"Have you ever seen a herd of scarabs?" Brooklyn asked Hilary during the journey.

She shook her head.

"What does it look like?" she asked

"You'll see."

When they came ashore, they went to see a place to picnic. The island was managed by a small society called 'Wind Dragon' or something. They settled in the park where many families came as well. Signs showed sightseeing through the island.

"They say that there's a great view on top of that mountain," garland said pointing at the mountain top in a distant. "But it takes half an hour to go up."

"I'm not in a hurry," Salima cooed.

"Let's just eat first. Please!" Tyson intervened.

So after dinner, they separated to do different activities. Max and Mariam went scuba diving (the 'Wind Dragon' provided the equipment), Salima and Garland wanted to climb the mountain. Hilary didn't know what to do so she went with them as well as Brooklyn, so Tyson insisted on coming too. While they were crossing the forest to reach the mountain, Brooklyn stopped at a tree trunk and poured some sugar left from dessert. Tyson was looking alarmed: to him, it was a big waste. But before he could saw anything, he pointed something on the tree trunk and to Hilary's surprise, a dozen of scarabs scurried over the sugar.

"It's one of my hobbies to catch scarabs," Brooklyn said, delighted to see the surprise on Hilary's face. "Too bad, there aren't any in New York."

They continued their journey and began to ascend the mountain. Many tourists were there too but many lost their breath at not even the middle of the road. Tyson was heaving his way up too.

"W- wait! Slow do-down… p…plea-se," he

Brooklyn and garland were very sportive. As a matter of fact, under the heat of the sun, they took off their shirts, revealing beautiful muscles. Salima wasn't doing bad either. It's probably the fact that she practices martial arts. Garland was taken aback by her endurance but she just smiled at him and said, "You can't judge a person before knowing them."

Hilary would be the last if Tyson wasn't there but Brooklyn was always there to give her his hand during hard climbs. Eventually they all managed to reach the top, soaking with sweat. When they recovered their breath, they began to appreciate the view. Indeed it was magnificent: the tree tops were confused with the emerald surface of the sea beyond and they could make out the beach where they had left.

That night, there was a party on the beach. Since it was their last night together, Brooklyn, Garland, Hilary, Tyson, Salima, Max and Mariam built a fire in the middle of the beach and the boys bought fireworks to light the night sky. They all sat down around hot dogs and bottles of beer. As night advanced, Garland took out a guitar (A/N: don't ask me where he got it) and started playing. His gaze was intent on Salima. Hilary felt that it was none of her business to stare so she turned her gaze to Mariam instead but she wasn't there. Max neither.

The sea slashed gently the sand. The clear night sky bore no traces of the Moon but millions of stars stared downed at them. Max was humming a tuneless song while Mariam played with her locks. Suddenly he stopped. Mariam did so as well.

"Mariam," Max began.

She looked up at him, her gaze reflecting the stars above.

"I… I don't know how to put this," Max said hesitantly.

"What is it, Max?"

"We've known each other for a long time… I mean, we like each other don't we?"

Mariam nodded vigorously.

"It just happens that… I want to tell you…"

"Yes, Max?"

"You promise that you will agree?"

Mariam was taken by surprise at the strangeness of Max's question but she could feel her heart pounding.

"How can I refuse you?" she asked back.

Max passed his hand across his forehead and took a deep breath.

"Can you keep a plastic bag at hand during the journey, so that if I throw up you'll catch the vomit?"

* * *

Ha ha! I'm a real anti-climax. This chapter is quite useless really but I had fun writing it. 


	14. Love and Idleness

Chapter 14: Love and Idleness

Kenny peered through the ancient books in the Tornatore's library. There, sitting quietly at her desk was the woman of his life: Emily.

"Go and talk to her."

Kenny jumped and turned to see Master Enrique standing behind him.

"M-mas... ter En...rique!" he hiccupped and felt himself flushing.

The blond grinned at the boy's fluttering.

"Come on, are you a man or not?" Enrique pressed. "There's a girl sitting there- not so pretty, I dare say- but if you want her, go on! I won't get in between you."

"Er... It's not th- that."

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of that _bookworm_?"

Kenny gave a small nod.

Enrique hit himself on the forehead. _Where is mankind heading if they're scared of a tiny woman?_

"Look, it's easy. Just go and tell her how you feel."

When he saw how horrified Kenny looked, Enrique decided to take another tactic to help the nerd conquer the other nerd's heart.

Kenny went up hesitantly to Emily, clutching a tiny book.

"Yes?" Emily peered through her glasses with an I'm-busy-what-do-you-want look.

"Erm…" Kenny showed the book. "Have you read this book? It's my…erm… favorite."

He nearly fainted. That was the longest sentence he had ever spoken to her. But Emily didn't seem to notice.

"_Madame Bovary_," she read the title. "Isn't it pornography?"

Kenny looked over his shoulder at Enrique who was giving him a thumb up. Surely the latter didn't read much.

"Er, pardon me, I think I've got the wrong book…" Kenny hastily justified himself and took refuge behind the bookshelves again.

Even though he didn't know Emily smiled after his departure. _Madame Bovary_ wasn't really pornography but a grand French classic, rather feminist. If the book was really one of Kenny's favorites then Emily wouldn't mind sharing it with him.

* * *

Prima was coming down from her room one morning when she saw Enrique dressed in a linen shirt and brown leather trousers turning the keys of his convertible in circles around his finger.

"Where are you going?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Enrique turned at her voice and a malicious smile as drawn across hi face.

"Did I just hear my fiancée talking to me?"

Prima sighed angrily and was about to turn away from him when Enrique said, "For your information, I'm going to a tennis match."

She stopped.

"Women or men?"

His eyes twinkled.

"Women. Want to come?"

"Rather not," she said disgusted. "By the way, that girl, Hilary, I think you should give her some justice," she added. "She seems to like you."

"_Everyone_ likes me, Prima," Enrique said.

"Shut up and go."

When Enrique left however, Prima left too. She went on her motorcycle to New York. She parked in the filthy car park in China town and walked through its crowded streets. She turned into a dark alley and knocked on the third door from the right.

"Password?"

"Rotten Lettuce," Prima answered.

The door creaked open and an elderly woman stood behind it. Her white hair was wrapped in a bun and she was wearing a tattered kimono.

"Prima-san, long time no see."

"Sensei."

Prima bowed to her and the old lady let her in. The interior was constructed in a traditional Japanese way. Slide doors let to further rooms but the old woman lead her to the quiet sitting room and served her green tea. Prima looked around the wood-sided walls that used to be her place of refuge. Watercolors decorated the tiny room as well as giant jars.

"What brings you here?" the old lady asked.

"I must question you about one of your pupils."

The senile grew silent. Prima had reviewed the tape that the car automatically took on the night when Hilary, Enrique, Salima and Tyson were on mission. She recognized the boy who shot Enrique's rope. It was the same one that she met. After an analysis with Dizzi, she found out that it wasn't a gun that he was using but a tanto and that tanto could only be made by Sensei Taka here, who happened to be Prima's Kendo master as well.

"I happen to have a lot of pupils,' the old woman got up and turned her back to Prima.

"But I'm sure you remember this one."

Sensei Taka turned and took the photograph that Prima was handing out. Her ancient hands crisped on the borders, confirming Prima's doubts.

"Kai was the perfect pupil-"

"Kai? Is that his real name?" Prima interrupted.

The senile nodded.

"Yes, Kai Hiwatari. He's and orphan brought here by a man called Boris Balkov and he took him away from me again. Kai was someone exceptional but he was turned into a lifeless monster by that Balkov…"

"What do you know about Balkov?"

The master gazed tiredly at her old pupil.

"Nothing much. He is a strange man for all I know. I don't follow the news but the last time he came he was building a small political party."

"Balkov's party is increasing in power," Prima told her. "Mr. Tornatore reckons that he's involved in the Chow family."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you what is his true intention," the senile shook her head sadly. "But for one thing sure, he uses Kai like a puppet and that I can't stand."

"How can I find him?"

The old woman was surprised by the determination in the girl's voice.

"Kai? He lives with Balkov. He's no more than a dog… Look for him and you'll look for death."

* * *

I know this chap is very short but I needed a bridge to the next chapter. I'll try to update soon! 


	15. Heartbreak and Broken Pride

Chapter 15: Heartbreak and Broken Pride

"Another stealth! The Chows are very rash, this time!" Giovanni Tornatore exclaimed to his wife who was sipping tea at the end of the Renaissance table in their private dining room.

"Famous paintings from Olivier Beaumarchais' Gallery in Paris disappeared in thin air the night of July 3rd," Giovanni read from the newspaper. "They've gone too far. Curse those Chinese!" (A/N: I really have nothing against Chinese).

Maria Teresa put down her tea cup and threw a biscuit to her poodle before answering her husband:

"Then why are you waiting for that party to take action?" she asked. "Really, darling, normally you're a man of action. Why have you gone so soft now?"

Her husband shook his head.

"I don't want to put the ninjas in danger."

"They've already been in greater danger and you know that," the lady said firmly.

"But this time it's different, the Chows are not alone…"

"You mean Balkov? Yes, he's dangerous but you shouldn't be afraid of him."

"Sweet heart, I'm not afraid of anyone!" Giovanni said hotly. "It's just, they're only kids…"

"You've lead them too far to stop now, Giovanni. You should tell them the truth."

* * *

When Hilary, Mariam, Tyson, max and Salima returned to the villa, life seemed to resume to normal. Except that Max and Mariam were no longer talking. Hilary noticed that, on their trip home in Garland's car, Mariam had her arms crossed and wasn't speaking to anyone. Max tried to joke with her as usual but she wouldn't listen to him. On the contrary, Salima sat in the front seat and was talking non-stop with Garland. Apparently they shared a flat on Fifth Avenue but they hardly get to stay there because of their job.

When they got off at the villa's gate, Mariam asked Salima whether she was sure that Garland wasn't gay.

"Are you crazy!" Salima practically screamed when she heard that.

"Well, how many guys live together?" Mariam asked back.

"You've never heard of room mates?" Salima asked, rolling her eyelashes.

"Yeah but _only two? Alone together? At nights_?"

"Stop it Mariam!"

Salima pushed her and ran into the villa. Mariam chuckled behind her but when she caught Max's eyes, she grew silent abruptly and ran into the villa as well.

* * *

Later that week, Hilary went cleaning Prima's room as usual when she found Prima herself reading on her bed. Usually Prima never was in her room when Hilary came in to clean. She hesitated at the doorway.

"Come in, don't worry about me," Prima said.

So Hilary went in and started cleaning. Suddenly Prima spoke again.

"How was your holiday?"

Hilary was surprised at the question. They've never really spoken to each other before.

"Good, I guess," she answered, startled.

"How lucky. I don't get to go anywhere."

"Really?"

"Only in New York. In other places, I have to have a bodyguard or something. Not that I need one but my father has made me promised that I won't go anywhere far alone. That's the punishment of being born in a rich family. You're the centre of criminals' attention."

Hilary never heard of her speaking of her family before.Prima told her how her father got this habit of having a gun under his pillow because since their great uncle had been murdered while sleeping, he never slept well. She also talked about her childhood when she always had to move from country to country so that she could visit her family members, spread all around the globe.

"And what about your family?" she finally asks, like someone feeling that they had talked too much.

"Well, I've always lived with my mother. My father left us ever since I was a child. I've never knew him but my mother said that I have his eyes."

Prima looked into Hilary's crimson eyes and pondered about what she'd just said. Seeing Prima grew silent, Hilary resumed her cleaning.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry?" Hilary thought she didn't hear clearly.

"Hilary, in case you didn't notice but you've got two choices: Enrique or Tyson. I'm simply wondering when you will choose."

Hilary blushed. This girl gave her the creeps.

"I… I…" Hilary was speechless.

But Prima smiled. A real smile, not a smirking one.

"Hard situation, isn't it?"

"But Enrique's your fiancé, I can never…"

"He's just my fiancé but if he took it seriously he won't be going out with that tennis player."

_Tennis player_! Hilary was confused.

"I mean, time is rushing. Go out with him before he'll be lost forever," Prima said sternly.

"Wait, wait a minute. You're encouraging me to go out with your fiancé?"

Prima shrugged.

"Why not? He really likes you, though."

"So how come he's going out with that tennis player?'

Prima's smile widened.

"Either to get you to say that or he just doesn't want to admit that for the first time he lost to a girl."

* * *

Hilary indeed began to notice that Enrique rarely stayed at home again. She wondered if what Prima hadsaid was true. That Enrique simply wanted to make her jealous. But why? She had no one to talk to since Mariam seemed moody these last days and Salima was absent.

A month later she went to clean Prima's room again and found Enrique there.

"Enrique? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh… Er, nothing," he mumbled looking tired. "Finding cigarettes."

"She smokes?"

"She says she doesn't but she says a lot of things that aren't true. God, where are they?"

Enrique flopped himself on the bed. Hilary noticed that he no longer had the confident smile on his face and he looked like someone who hadn't slept for days.

"Are you okay?"

Hilary approached him timidly.

Instead of answering he howled and tears fell down his sky blue eyes. He flung his arms around Hilary and sobbed on her shoulder.

"She… She left me!" he sobbed. "Th... this is the … first time! I… I do… don't know what… is happening to me! They… they never leave me be…before! Shit! Where… where are th… those cigarettes…?"

Not knowing what to do, Hilary kind of pat Enrique on the back. She never thought she was going to see him in such a state. His beautiful and sexy features were all one. The boy sobbing on her shoulder was only a sensitive, love-needing boy. Hilary almost felt sorry for him.

Finally he calmed down and fell asleep on Prima's bed. He looked just like a baby. Hilary signed. Is this the real image of Enrique Tornatore? When she thought back about what Prima had said, Hilary believed that it wouldn't really satisfy her to be one of Enrique's girls for a limited time. If she'd choose him, it would be for a life time…

* * *

"Hilary!"

"You called Prima?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" the girl asked.

Hilary was surprise by the question. Prima was the one who decided her freedom.

"If you say that I'm free then I'm free."

"Good, 'because I need you tomorrow."

"What? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come and assist me at the Kendo competition. Tyson can come too, so he'll get the idea what real Kendo is about. Not that I critic his grandfather's teachings, of course."

Since Prima wanted it so, all was done as she said. After all she was one of the masters. Hiro drove them to a stadium where the competition took place.

"Why all this sudden change, Prima?" Tyson asked, scratching his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You're all friendly all of a sudden!"

She smiled mysteriously.

"It's really not me acting nicely but Primsuda, my good side."

"Oh."

The rest of the journey was spent in silent. When they arrived at the stadium, Hilary and Tyson separated from Prima who was ushered to a cloakroom for the competitors. Hilary and Tyson had their tickets paid by Prima so they went directly up to their seats. The place was already crowded. A ring stood in the centre of the stadium where a spotlight shone on a man in tuxedo, probably the referee.  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," he said in the microphone. "Boys and girls. We're all reunited here once more for the 34th Kendo Local Championships!"

The crowd roared. Hilary noticed people holding up slogans cheering contestants. It's probably an important contest. Hilary realized that it was the first time that she was going to see Prima fight. She wondered how good she'd be.

"Let's get ready to Kendo!" the ref yelled.

The crowd cheered again when two people entered the ring on the opposite side. They both wore a Kendo gown and a mask so it was impossible to identify them. Yet the fans seemed to know which was which. Hilary's heart raced as she saw how good they were. The sound of wood against wood created a rhythm with the competitors' footsteps, swift and powerful. Tyson beside her too, was bewildered. _God, it would take me years of training with Grandpa before I'll attain their level! _

Many competitors passed but there was one who remained solid. He must be the old champion or something. Hilary still couldn't recognize Prima among the competitors but if she lost, she'd probably come to see them. Suddenly the champion was beaten by a new competitor. There were groans of disappointment from the majority but a new hope sprang in some eyes.

At last there were only two adversaries left in the ring. Tyson was at his 5th bag of popcorns by then.

"I think we'll have a good one down here," he said munching popcorns.

* * *

Prima came at the final round. She felt rather proud of herself despite the fact that this competition was just a local one. She eyed her adversary cautiously, measuring how she'd come down with him. The reason that she came to the competition at all was to release the stone weight in her heart. She didn't know where they came from but fighting helped her lighten it.

"3...2...1… Fight!"

As the crowd roared, Prima ran towards her adversary, her sword high above her head. To her surprise, he dodged it handsomely and positioned himself behind her, ready to strike at his turn. Prima was startled but she couldn't see whether her adversary was smiling with scorn or not. The fight seemed to last for hours. Panting, Prima tried to touch her contestant but he leapt away. Then he jumped in the air, his sword raised high. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, her sword at two feet from her. With her free hand, she ripped off her mask, releasing herself from hotness she was suffering from. Her adversary, who had his sword pointed at her chest, took of his mask too. She almost gasped in surprise.

"And the new champion is… Dranzer!"

He took the sword away from her and went to receive the cup and prize money. Prima got up, dusting herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She fought against Kai Hiwatari, the bearer of her secret! Without further ado, she left the ring and went to change. Her limps were trembling. With anger and fear. What if he declared to the whole assembly that he knew her! That she deserved to lose because inside she was as weak as a turtle without shell! She went to the toilet to wash her face but she saw Drazer aka Kai walking towards his cloakroom. An unknown desire urged her to follow him. She stuck her ear on the cloakroom's door.

"… Yes, Sir I'm coming…"

"… 3 thousands dollars, Sir…"

"… Tornatore? Yes, sir…"

Kai seemed to be talking to someone on a cell phone. Prima bet a million dollar that it was Balkov. Suddenly the door opened.

Prima gasped as Kai stared down at her with his burning eyes. He had taken off his kimono and now was in a simple vest, showing his muscles.

"You! You haven't been talking about me, have you?" Prima burst.

Kai just fixed her curiously.

"Do I know you?"

Prima was crestfallen.

"You… you don't remember?"

He continued to stare at her in silence.

She could no longer stand his gaze and turned away rapidly.

"Prima!"

She turned.

Hilary and Tyson were calling her from the other side of the corridor where the cloakrooms were. She was glad that she had an excuse to get away from Kai.

"What is it?" she asked.

Hilary mutely handed her a cell phone.

"Prima, I have a mission for you," Giovanni's voice passed through the line. "Go and investigate the island owned by Wind Dragon, one of Lee Chow's societies."


	16. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

Chapter 16: Roses are Red, Violets are blue…

While September approaches, rain began to fall on the villa. Yet, Enrique had found his old cheerfulness. He came down the cellar where Hilary was having lunch with the other maids.

"Hilary! Guess what I'm going to tell you?" Enrique asked, pulling Hilary up from the chair and started dancing with her.

"Whoa, Enrique! What is it?"

He let go of her.

"Be my date for the Youth Disco Opening party."

Hilary stopped laughing immediately.

"Your date? But what about Prim-."

Enrique waved an impatient hand.

"Can't you see? Prima's packing. To wherever my father told her. God, a week without Prima! Paradise!" he said dreamily.

"So is it a yes or a no?" he added hopefully.

Hilary looked side-wards to Mariam who just shrugged. _Thank God Tyson isn't here_, Hilary thought to herself before accepting.

* * *

"What? You're taking a servant to an opening?" Giovanni slammed his glass on the desk.

His only son was standing in front of his desk, surprise replacing by defiance.

"She's not _just_ a servant," Enrique countered. "If she was, then why would you let her become a ninja?"

The father held his head in his hands.

"Look, I let you go out with half of Manhattan even though you're engaged and you're still ungrateful for that?"

"Hilary is part of that Manhattan so, what's wrong about going out with her?"

"You and she are not of same category!"

"What about Salima? I went out with her and you didn't say anything."

"That's because…" he drank in the air. "Hilary Brown's father is…"

"What? What has Hilary's father got to do with all this?"

"Never mind," his father waved an impatient hand. "Just do what you want. Leave me be."

* * *

Hilary went up to Prima's room to help the latter pack her clothes.

"Where are you going again?" Hilary asked the girl.

"Wind Storm resort. You know, the one on an island not too far away?"

_Wind Storm? Why is this name familiar?_

"Hey, I've heard that Rique's taking you to an opening. Do you have a dress?"

Hilary shook her head, coming out of her reverie.

"What about going to the mall together? It might be fun."

Hilary thought that they would let Hiro take them but instead Prima led her to her motorcycle.

"I present to you, _Il Demonio_, my motorcycle," Prima said before jumping on it.

"Take this," she handed her a helmet.

They sped across the villa. Hilary was breath-taken by the speed. All she could see were green blurs passing them in the speed of light. They took the highway and Prima doubled many cars. September was still hot and people had their windows down so music drifted around the air.

"Are we there yet?" Hilary yelled.

"Scared of speed?" Prima yelled back.

"A little bit."

So Prima slowed down a little but Hilary could still feel that they were going too fast. When at last they arrived at the mall's parking, Hilary's legs were trembling.

"First motorcycle ride, I see," Prima grinned.

Hilary gave a weak nod.

Only when they entered the mall did Hilary cheer up. The clothes in the window seemed to be shining, urging them to enter. Hilary wanted to try the shops one by one but Prima dragged her directly to a shop on thefifth floor. Hilary understood why. It was covered with gowns and ball room outfits.

"Don't expect Enrique to take you somewhere public," Prima said. "This youth club is opened for rich kids only."

A middle-aged woman greeted them and seemed to know Prima because she took them to the back where the gowns were even more dazzling. But when Hilary saw the price, she grimaced. Prima seeing this said, "Don't worry, I'll pay."

"What? No! I-"

"You've already done a lot by keeping my room tidy," prima shrugged. "It's my turn now to pay you in return."

Hilary grew silent and started fumbling the dress beside her. _Is it wrong to use other people's money? Well, Prima did insist…_

"If it bothers you so much, you can repay me by being a beautiful date for Rique," Prima said.

Hilary stared at her and suddenly it occurred her that in fact, Prima really feel something for Enrique. Why would she keep talking about him to Hilary, then?

"Alright," Hilary said brightly and the last two hours were spent on trying outfits.

Prima acted like a man, sitting in the armchair in front of the changing room, waiting for Hilary to come out so she could judge. Hilary tried about twenty costumes before she/ and Prima were satisfied.

"I really don't know how I'm going to repay you," Hilary kept saying as they went out to pay.

"Forget it," Prima answered shortly.

The dress Hilary had picked was midnight blue with stars spread over the hem, climbing up the gown. The back was completely bare except for a lace that crisscrossed over it.

"Now, accessories," Prima said, putting her purse in the back of her trousers.

They visited nearly all the shoe shops in the mall and finally picked up a pair of silver sandals with navy straps that matched the dress. Prima also bought her long transparent navy gloves with discreet glitters. Hilary saw silver bangles and fell for them so she bought them but with her own money.

In the end the two girls sat at the Soda Fountain, sipping milkshakes. Prima only bought a first aid kit.

"You never know what'll happen," Prima had said after seeing the look on Hilary's face.

"Thanks for such a nice day," Hilary said, fishing out the cherry from her glass.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed myself too," Prima answered and leaned on her chair, resting her head in her hands, rocking herself.

"It's not like I'm trying to be nosey but… why do you act like a boy?"

Prima let the chair tilt back in place.

"What do you mean?"

"You look very masculine driving a motorcycle, taking me shopping without buying anything, paying everything for me…" Hilary enumerated. "And the way you sit a while ago was exactly like Enrique."

Prima burst out laughing at that.

"Well, I guess I do get some influence from Rique," she answered. "But actually the reason that I act like a boy is because I reject the fact that I'm a girl."

She smiled sadly as Hilary stared at her.

"I can't say that I'm a feminist but the thing is wherever I look I see weak woman and I don't want to be like them," she explained. "So I started acting like a boy to safe me from sexism, or something."

Hilary continued to stare at Prima for a long time.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" she asked.

Prima just laughed mysteriously.

* * *

Around midnight, Hilary's ninja watch beeped and so did Mariam's.

"What happened?" Mariam yawned as Hilary stopped the beeping.

"Master wants to see us," Hilary replied.

"What? Now?"

Hilary nodded.

Both girls got dressed as quickly as they could and ran to the secret headquarters. They found Tala also present at the round table (A/N: Great, it reminds me of King Arthur…). The master was standing with his back towards them but when the girls arrived he turned smiling a warm welcome.

"Good, good. I hope I didn't interrupt any sweet dreams?" the master said.

Mariam huffed. Hilary simply smiled.

"Well, to business," the master rubbed his hands. "There's been a change of plans. Not for you Tala but for you girls."

Hilary and Mariam opened their ears.

"You remember that you'll be disguised as hired maid?" they nodded. "Well, instead of registering the names of the guests, I want you to creep up the mansion and find any information, any information at all about the Chows having trades with Balkov. We want to be sure who our enemies really are," the master added, seeing their inquired looks. "But if you hear a beep from Tala, you must rejoin him. Tala, I trust these girls in your hands," he said to Tala who just grunted, not looking at anyone.

"I'll give you the necessary gadget the day before the mission. Is everything clear?"

They all nodded.

"Back to bed, then. Joy, I trust that you'll have a long night tomorrow."

Hilary stared at him. So he knew about Enrique and her? Well, of course he's his father! But isn't there a hint of bitterness in his voice. Hilary shrugged and turned away with Mariam, Tala closing in behind them.

* * *

The next day's evening, Hilary found her hair being pulled by Salima and her nails painted by Mariam.

"God, Sal that hurts!" Hilary yelled.

"Hold still! Have you ever heard? You have to suffer to be beautiful," Salima retorted, taking off the rolls that made curls in Hilary's hair.

"Yes, Sal is right, Hil. Hold still, your nails are not dry yet," Mariam said.

Hilary remained silent after that. She wished she had a mirror so she could see what horror the two girls had done to her. She felt the estranged feeling of lipstick on her lips and the mascara tickled her eyes. She normally didn't put make-up on but this time Mariam and Salima insisted on doing a whole re-do on her. They seemed to be having fun. Hilary sighed. Then her heart began to pound. Prima said that it would be one of the rich kids' clubs. How was she supposed to act? She suddenly felt that her dress might be too 'light'. What if everyone wore long sleeves and tight collars? Hilary brushed that thought away. _We're still in early September! No one's going to dress like in winter!_

At last Salima and Mariam finished with her and now they were looking her down, a grin on their faces.

"What?" Hilary asked, suddenly feeling upset again.

"You look a million dollars, Hil," Mariam said.

"Yeah, King Rique must fall," Salima added, laughing in her eyes.

"Don't be silly," she said, flushing then turned to the bathroom's door thatwas open, showing the mirror showing a dazzling girl in midnight blue looking back at her.

Hilary gasped. This couldn't be her! And yet it was. Mariam had applied light blue eye shadows on her, making her eyes darker and deeper. Her cheeks seemed to be blushing softly and as for her lips… They were color of plum, shiny and fresh-looking.

"God! God! God!"

"You said it, Hil."

"Well done Sal."

The two girls clapped each other's hands. Hilary turned to them. They saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

"God, no, Hilary! You'll smear your make-up!" Mariam exclaimed.

"You guys are the bestest friends I've ever got!" Hilary cried hugging them both.

"That's sweet of you to say so," Salima said beneath Hilary's clutch.

"Go now. Prince Charming's waiting," Mariam said pushing her away.

Salima gave her a handkerchief to dab her tears. Hilary smiled to them one last time before disappearing behind the dormitory's door.

"Here goes our Cinderella," Mariam said fondly to Salima who dabbed her eyes with the same handkerchief that Hilary had used.

Hilary imagined herself coming down the grand staircase into the arms of her prince. But since her dormitory was on the ground floor, she simply had to walk across the hall to meet Enrique. He was smoking at the doorway. When he heard her approaching, he threw away the cigarette and smiled charmingly at her.

"Is this the same Hilary I meant to take to the opening?" he joked.

Hilary blushed slightly and gave him a small push.

"Ouah, I think it is," he said, winking at her.

He too, was looking elegant in a tuxedo. He had a rose plucked in his chest pocket. He gave her his arm, "Shall we?"

Hilary giggled and took it. Apparently Hiro was out of service again because Enrique drove himself. Hilary sat beside him as the highway lights flickered past them.

"The first time I saw you I told you that you were a real treasure but tonight I guess I must say that you're the glittering star that gazes upon me."

Hilary didn't know what to answer so she looked out of the window.

"Hilary, I think Cupid's flying low this season."

From somewhere, his hand found hers.

"Accept this from me."

She opened her hands, her hear banging. When she held it up to the light she could see a delicate silver necklace on which hung a pendant of a diamond star (See: Arwen's necklace but less elaborated).

"Oh Enrique…" Hilary was breathless.

The fire was red so Enrique left the steering wheel and help her put on the necklace (A/N: Classic love scene…).

"Now you're a real shining star," he said, kissing lightly her hand before returning to drive.

Hilary's heart was pounding so hard she was surprised it didn't burst. She really didn't know what to do. She wished Enrique hadn't gone serious but continued joking again. Only when they reached the Club, did he wore a smiling mask. He opened the door for Hilary and abandoned the car to a valet. Millions of people were standing outside, waiting for the overture. When they saw Enrique and Hilary they all clapped. Hilary could hardly see because of the flash lights.

_Shit! There are newsagents around here?_

A man in a suit shook Enrique's hands and gave him a pair of golden scissors. Enrique took it and showed it to the crowds. They all cheered. Enrique took Hilary's hands so that she was holding the scissors too and they cut the ribbon sealing the entrance together.

"Come on, you, young ones! The Party has begun!" Enrique yelled in a country accent.

Laughing with joy, the people pushed their way into the club including Hilary and Enrique. The music fired. Colored lights turned the place in one magical garden. A bar stood in the center of the room. It was the kind of bar that was opened on the four-sides. A stage stood at the end of the room next to a glass door leading to the swimming pool now empty except for balls of foams. Comfy chairs scattered around the place but it was clear that the people who came here was to dance.

When the room was really packed, the music changed and the curtains on the stage were drawn opening to a group of singers.

"Ming Ming! Ming Ming!" the crowd of teenagers yelled.

"Ready everyone? 1…2…3… Go!" the turquoise-haired girl started singing and the club was officially opened.

Enrique smiled at Hilary and leaned to whisper in hr ears, "I've scanned the place. You're the most seductive girl here."

Hilary laughed nervously.

"Including the singer?" she fended asking.

Enrique got along with the game and thought hard.

"I think… let's leave her out of the whole thing."

She slapped his arm.

He laughed and took her gently by the arms. But suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Apparently a certain Mr. Whatsits wanted to see him. Enrique signed.

"Do you mind?" he asked Hilary.

"Of course not. Go ahead."

She went to sit at the bar, eyeing the dancers. The music was good.

In the end she spent the rest of the evening alone. There was only one girl who came and talked to her but then someone came and asked her to dance so she left and never returned. Hilary began to wonder if the whole fuss Mariam, Salima and Enrique made about how beautiful she was, was just a play, a comedy so not to hurt her feelings.

As the crowds ebbed away, Enrique turned up, looking apologetic.

"Hilary, I'm sorry but I've got to meet so many people…"

She put her finger on his lips.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

Enrique grinned and they went out of the club. Enrique got the car back but instead of heading to the villa, he drove them to Long Island.

"What are we doing here?" Hilary asked when Enrique parked the car right on the beach.

Without answering immediately, Enrique opened the car's roof and put his feet on the steering wheel after leaning his seat. He carefully light a cigarette and handed the packet to Hilary who refused.

After taking a puff did he speak, "To profit of the view."

Indeed, as Hilary gazed upwards, she saw how brightly the full Moon shone. The rolling sea beneath them created a perfect melody with the humming of the wind. Stars were winking down at them as if they knew a secret that they didn't.

"So you've found the packet of cigarettes," Hilary remarked, eyeing the Marlboro in Enrique's hands.

The boy laughed.

"Yes, but not in Prima's room though. I had Hiro bought them for me.' He paused. "Hilary?" He was looking straight into her eyes now.

She couldn't bear the coolness of his gaze, yet it was so enticing.

"Yes?" she ventured.

"Thank you. Thank you for being there for me when I have no one."

Hilary looked at him in surprise. Then the scene of Enrique's outburst came back to her.

"I… I didn't do anything," she said.

"That's why I'm grateful. If it was Prima, she'd probably say that I deserved it. If it was Mother then she'd try to insult Maria, saying she's just a hooker even though it's not true. And if it was Father, he'd shake his head and ask me where all my charms are gone."

Hilary couldn't help giggling at how Enrique put things. But deep down, she knew that he was pained.

"But you, Hilary, you gave me what I wanted," he went on, "You gave me time to reflect upon myself without outside judgments. Yet you showed, by your presence that you support me. And I must thank you for that."

Hilary remained silent, lost in those crystal blue eyes. All of a sudden he tore them away and gazed up the constellation instead. Moments later he said, "Do you believe in moon strikes, Hilary?"

She turned to answer but found her mouth dispossessed of all sound, locked it was, in his.


	17. Uncovering the truth

Hi, everyone! I guess this chap's gonna be the most important (I'm not saying why though).

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. **Hutchy**, you don't know what a moon strike is! Well, maybe it doesn't exist but I understand hat it's the effect the full Moon has on two people, making them fall in love with each other. Strange but true. As for Max, I didn't have the idea of turning him gay really since he has to be with Mariam (otherwise it's unfair for the girl who likes him ). As for you, brittanymccullough, you're in luck: Mariah will make her entrance in this very chapter.

Hope you all will enjoy this…

Chapter 17: Uncovering the truth

Hilary thought that all that had happened was only a dream but when morning came and finding a good morning card from Enrique on her bedside table, Hilary realized that it might be true after all.

_Enrique is in love with me!_

The card read: "The sun seems to rise in your eyes. Last night I was visited in my dreams. A young man with white wings shot me in the heart and said: "Enrique, you are lost". I guess I am. Will you be there with me?"

Hilary jumped off her bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Hilary! I have to go to work!" Mariam banged on the door.

"In a minute!"

When finally Hilary came out, Mariam had her jaws dropped.

"What?" Hilary inquired, touching her hair nervously.

"Why are you dressed so…" Mariam was speechless.

Hilary looked down at her white mini skirt and pink lacy top. Then she blushed.

"Do you think it's too much?" she asked anxiously.

Mariam was silent for a minute.

"He kissed you?"

Hilary gasped.

Mariam slapped her forehead.

"Hilary, what about all the lessons I've been giving you?" Mariam yelled.

"But… but Prima said it's okay," Hilary tried to find an excuse for her.

"I don't care what Prima says! This boy is dangerous!" Mariam shook Hilary as if she wanted her to wake up.

But she wouldn't.

"You don't know anything about him," Hilary countered. "I… I've seen things, things that proved that he has feelings too and so it's not likely that he tricks women all the time." She paused. "This time, I'm sure he's serious."

Mariam only shook her head.

"Salima said that once. Don't raise your hopes too high, Hil. It won't do you good."

But Hilary proved out more stubborn than Mariam had thought. She slammed the door and left without further words. She went to find Enrique. The card indicated that he'd be in his room (since the word 'dream' referred to the bed chamber). However she stood timidly in front of Enrique's bedroom, wondering if she was really going to knock. She did.

"Come in," Enrique's voice sounded drowsy.

Hilary turned the doorknob, letting hazy daylight into the dark room. The bed was empty. Enrique was nowhere to be seen. Hilary took a courageous step.

Suddenly, a hand passed over her hips and a voice caressed her ears.

"_Buongiorno_, my princess."

Hilary gave a start and turned to see Enrique still in his nightshirt which consisted of a pair of boxers and a white vest.

"I received your card," Hilary said, not knowing what else to say.

Enrique gave a crystalline laughter and held her closer.

"A little present. But what about going out together to see New York's collection of Bulgarie?"

"Already?"

Enrique chuckled.

"After breakfast at Tiffany's, of course!"

Hilary ended spending the whole day with Enrique. With Prima gone, she had no duties to attend to. When Hilary thought back at the good times they spent together, she couldn't make out which was the best: kissing on the top of the Statue of Liberty or dancing in a corn field in the far countryside.

Everyone else didn't matter anymore. She got up with the name of Enrique on her mind and the days were spent entirely with him. _Goodness knows what tomorrow will bring_, Hilary thought to herself.

However her joy came to a close as the 11th September came. It fell on her like thunder when her ninja watch shook with the word 'Mission'. Mariam, Tala and her got in the limousine drove by Hiro at 6:00 pm. Enrique had given her a good luck kiss before going. Hilary wished that she could disappear into it and ignore the mission completely.

Tala had surprised her. She always knew that he was pretty good-looking but tonight, he was wearing a white tux with a crimson tie which made him look really like a dreamboat. Mariam couldn't take her eyes off him either, but she looked more shocked than affected by the bodyguard's beauty.

"Who's guarding master Tornatore if you come with us?" Mariam asked on the journey to the Chow's mansion.

Tala looked at her through his icy eyes before answering.

"Granger."

"What? He'll never be safe with that one!"

"The grandfather."

"Oh that's alright then."

Hiro looked in the driver's mirror and chuckled.

"It's my brother you're talking about," he said in a fake reproachful tone.

"So?"

"Tala, learn to be humoristic for once."

"As if."

Tala looked out of the window and remained silent throughout the whole journey.

They finally drew up in front of a huge mansion animated by colored lights. A fountain laughed in the middle of the roundabout in front of the residence where many polished cars were dropping off posh guests. Hilary and Mariam got off before they entered the gate and followed the queue of servants also entering the mansion under the supervision of a guard in tight Chinese costume.

"I guess we'll have to dress in Chinese too," Mariam whispered.

"Great, after being an Egyptian now I'll be a Chinese," Hilary giggled back.

She had completely forgotten that Mariam was against Enrique's and her love and it was probably because she was starting to get nervous about all this. What if they had to kill this time? Or worst be killed? Especially that she and Mariam would have to wander around the private zones, Hilary began to wonder what they'd do if someone caught them.

"Hey you!"

Hilary was snapped from her daydream.

"What's your name?" the guard asked.

"Blueberry?" Hilary ventured. It was the name the master gave them to mask their true identity.

"And?"

"Cherry," Mariam answered.

The guard made a strange noise and he looked down the list. Hilary wondered if he was snorting. But he let them pass.

"Uniforms in the box over there," he said.

* * *

On the other side of the mansion, Tala kept his eyes alert for any sign of Balkov. For the moment he only saw Kevin and Mariam's brother, Joseph welcoming the guests. It seemed that the host, Lee Chow, would be waiting for the hall to fill before making apparition. 

_What a pretentious old thing!_ he thought scathingly to himself.

Tala closed his eyes wearily. He wished for more action but it seemed that this mission would only be an I-spy thing. The voice of the guests chattering nearby drifted towards him.

"I heard that young Mr. Lee will be presenting hi sister who had just arrived from China," one of them was saying.

"Oh really? Personally I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, if we've just arrived from China, it must be tiresome and now we have to attend a party," a girl with turquoise hair, fanning herself said.

"But sometimes duty is more important than resting," the white-haired boy reminded her.

"All the same, he could have chosen another day."

"But this day is the most appropriate: I heard that Boris Balkov had his first debate this afternoon. It's probably to celebrate it as well."

"Oh yes, they are friends, aren't they?"

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by the sound of clapping. Boris Balkov himself had just entered the ballroom. Tala straightened himself up. Boris was waving to the crowds with a majestic look on his face. On the other side of the room, Lee Chow made his entry as well. The clapping grew louder as the two men embraced.

Tala raised his eyebrows. Lee Chow was a small man who resembled a lion with his dark long hair. Tonight he was wearing a yellow traditional Chinese costume with a lion on the back. Tala wondered how the guests could distinguish him from the waiters who were wearing traditional costumes too. He was making a welcoming speech but Tala preferred not to listen and concentrate on the expression on Boris' face. He noticed that he hadn't got his favorite bodyguard with him. He probably wasn't expecting an attack. Balkov was looking at Lee with a smile of a proud father on his face. Tala was surprised to see it there. What kind of relation did these two men have?

Boris Balkov's eyes were riveted to the entrance by which Lee Chow had entered. To his surprise the whole assembly was looking towards the double doors too. Tala slowly turned hi head and saw Lee Chow's associate, another Chinese by the name of Ray Kon. He was holding his arm to a girl with pink hair. Tala couldn't understand what was happening to him. He, who never set eyes, other than objectively, on a female; he, who despised this other sex, he found himself staring at the young girl in Ray Kon's arms. She was wearing a cream silk Chinese dress with delicate pink blossoms scattered on her left shoulder and the right hem of her skirt. Her equally pink hair caught the light, waving at the assembly, was let down on her shoulders. But what captured Tala's burning gaze the most was her dazzling golden eyes. In them Tala felt himself lost and cold yet a flame flickered inside them, rendering him powerless.

"Everyone, I present you my sister: Mariah," Lee Chow said.

She bowed gracefully as the crowd clapped for her. Her eyes caught Tala who couldn't take his gaze off her. He felt himself melting under those eyes. Finally she left him and went to concentrate instead on Boris Balkov, who her brother was presenting to her.

_Get a grip on yourself!_ Tala ordered himself. _You don't even know that girl. She's probably a weakling like all of her kinds._ But somehow, Tala's antipathy for woman didn't help him forget that face tonight.

The party went on without him. Tala was keeping an eye both on Boris Balkov and Mariah. But when one waked away from the other, Tala found it hard to follow Boris. Besides he didn't do anything fishy so far, except from scratching his bottom discreetly. He also noticed that Ray was standing dangerously close to Mariah and he wouldn't let her out of his sight. When the music started, Tala decided to take action, despite himself.

* * *

Hilary and Mariam, now dressed in Chinese waited until the coast was cleared before abandoning their trays and creeping deeper into the mansion. 

"What do you think we'd find?" Hilary asked in a hushed voice and they made their way across the dark corridors.

"Probably ghouls and stuff," Mariam answered.

Hilary had to put her hands on her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Let's try this door," Mariam whispered.

Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Don't worry," Mariam said casually and took out her hair clip.

"The ultimate gadget," Hilary snorted.

The door creaked open. They were in a study room that was also a library, according to the packs of books on the shelves.

"Let's see what Chow does in here," Mariam said before entering.

* * *

"Will you accord me this dance?" 

Mariah looked up at the pair of ice eyes that had stared at her during all evening. Mariah, like any women, had noticed this flaming gaze on her and it had made her uncomfortable. Yet now that he was actually talking to her, she felt less afraid.

"Sure," she answered.

The stranger in the white suit led her towards the dance floor. _Thank god Ray's in the bathroom_, she mentally said. She could smell his strong scent as they waltzed across the floor. Judging by his features, he must be very strong and Mariah must admit that he wasn't bad-looking.

"So I'm holding in my arms, the sister of the illustrated Lee Chow?" the red head asked.

Somehow his voice made her shudder.

"Yes, but you can call me Mariah," she replied.

He nodded.

"Tala."

They went on dancing when suddenly the boy stopped, staring at something behind her. Mariah turned hesitantly her head but didn't see anything strange. When she turned back to him, the boy was gone.

* * *

"I wish Kenny were here, I'm not as good at informatics as he is," Mariam said, fumbling the keyboards, trying to unlock Lee Chow's PC. 

Hilary on the other hand was looking at the books.

"This Lee Chow is really a passionate for art," she said, flicking through _Leonardo Da Vinci's Life and Reflexion_.

"Maybe that's why he steals galleries," Mariam remarked.

Hilary turned back to the bookshelves. There were also strange objects displaying on them. Hilary was about to pick up one but Mariam let out a yelp which pulled her attention away.

"What happened?" she asked, looking over Mariam's shoulder.

"I think I managed to enter after all," Mariam was saying. "Look, these are bills from the Japanese Army Furnisher. I… I think they're buying weapons, loads of weapons."

"What for?"

Mariam shook her head and searched for more files.

"Why don't you try this one?" Hilary pointed at a file named BB.

"Okay…"

Suddenly, their watches beeped.

"It's Tala! Let's go!"

* * *

Tala ran after Boris Balkov. _Damn you! Why do you have to choose this moment to disappear?_ He glimpsed Boris ushered by Lee Chow, Ray Kon and other important-looking people. 

"Hiro, I need the limo," he barked into his watch. Then he sent messages to the other girls too.

He kept his eyes on the company of men heading for Lee Chow's van. _Where are those girls?_ _Why are Boris and Lee leaving in the middle of the party?_ As questions fuzzed in Tala's mind, Hiro parked the limousine in front of him.

"Here," Tyson's brother threw him a small gun.

Tala took aim at the leaving van and shot.

"This should do," he said, getting into the car.

Hiro pressed a button on his left and the radio turned into a screen showing a moving dot.

"Where are the girls?"

Before Tala could answer, a noise of landing broke nearby. Mariam and Hilary ran over to them.

"You've jumped from the window?" Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you want us to be quick, don't you?" Mariam said to Tala before climbing in the car.

"Shut up and let's get moving."

Mariam scowled but Tala ignored her. He dot was moving west wards as they sped across the streets. Tala wondered where they were leading them.

He got his answer soon enough. The dot stopped moving at a private harbor. They got out dressed as ninjas. Tala could see the van parking beside a warehouse.

"I think they're in there," Hilary pointed out.

"Someone got to stay outside to see if the coast is clear," Tala began to say but the two girls looked at him with determination on their face.

"We're not going anyway," Mariam said firmly.

Tala signed and signaled them to follow him. They used the night's mantle to creep past the driver in the van and with a gadget the master gave them, they climbed on the warehouse's walls. The roof was made of glass so they could see what was happening inside, only they needed to use the ear device to eavesdrop. Finally, after turning to adjust the sound, they caught Lee Chow saying, "This, gentlemen, is the beginning of a blossoming."

The ninjas took out their binocular-glasses on and zoomed on the objects the Chinese was showing.

Hilary gasped.

It was the stolen paintings! _But why was he showing them to the other guests?_

Boris Balkov was standing beside him, smiling widely.

"Yes, I must thank you, Lee," Boris Balkov said. "With all your contributions, we can assure you a blissful life in our new society. I, Boris Balkov, am going to win those elections and I tell you the world will be ours!"

Hilary couldn't follow the man's thinking line. Being the President of the United States didn't give him the right to conquer the world.

"Lee and I are joining forces to lead this world to a brighter day. Therefore we need a strong leader, who will survive centuries of injustice. I can assure you of that. Mr. Johnny McGregor here has already agreed to adhere us. He will be the commander of my army and the illustrated Ray Kon will be the trainer."

The other guest clapped. Ray Kon who was standing beside Lee Chow couldn't help himself looking smug.

"We are building, my friends, a new generation. Children will rule!"

More claps. Boris Balkov smiled as he sensed that he was wining.

"But how can you be sure that you will win the elections?" a man asked.

"This, my friend is about to be revealed to you in these paintings. The laser please, Kevin."

The green head came forward with a violet torchlight. Boris Balkov took it from him and shone it on the paintings. Suddenly, writings replaced the pictures. Boris smiled when everyone gasped in surprise.

"The formula put on place by Nicolas Flame, himself, scattered across the centuries by paintings," Balkov said proudly. "You can call it, the recipe of the Philosopher's Stone."

Hilary let out a cry and dropped her glasses on the glass.

The people beneath looked up. Boris Balkov's smile curved.

"I guess we have late guests," he said.

Mariam, Tala and Hilary decided to make a run for it but when they jumped from the roof, they found themselves surrounded. It was like Boris had anticipated their coming. _Of course, their last mission!_ Hilary thought, abashed.

But the surprise didn't end there. Brooklyn stepped forward.

"Brook… Brooklyn, what are you doing here?" Hilary gasped.

Tala stared at her.

"I'm sorry Hilary, if I had known, I wouldn't have done this. But Ming Ming's on Boris's side and I'm only her bodyguard," Brooklyn said as his men tied them.

"You… you can't do this to us," Hilary spluttered. "We're fir… friends."

"That was weeks ago," Garland stepped out of the darkness too.

"God! I can't believe it of you guys!" Mariam yelled. "What about Salima?"

"What about her?" Garland smirked.

By that time, Boris had exited the warehouse along with the other guests. Tala was trying to cut the ropes with his knife that was kept under his sleeves.

"Well, well look what we have here?" he said in a mocking sound. "Three ninjas… Tornatore's I suppose? Lee told me all about him and his gruesome jokes."

Lee Chow looked down at them with unblinking eyes.

"Here's another one!"

Everyone turned and there was Hiro in Joseph's grips!

"Hiro!" Hilary cried.

"Let go of the kids. Take me instead!" Hiro shouted.

Balkov simply shook his head.

"They know too much already," he taunted, "It's better to erase them from existence."

"No!"

Balkov laughed harder.

Suddenly Mariam spoke.

"Right, so you're going to kill us. Fine. Just tell us your plans so we can die in peace."

Balkov stared at her for a moment.

"Why, that voice reminds us of someone. Doesn't it, Joseph?"

Joseph just shrugged, arousing Mariam's anger.

"Stop joking! Answer me!"

"You're not very much in the position to order me, girl," Boris said quietly, walking towards her.

He got so close that she could smell his foul breath.

"Don't you dare touch me?" Mariam snarled.

He hit her on the arm.

"There I touched you!" he laughed.

Hilary began to get scared as Boris turned his attention to her.

"Do I know you?" Boris asked.

Hilary decided wise not to answer him.

"A mute one, er?" He came closer. "Why, I _do_ know you. Well, your grandfather anyway"

Suddenly Tala sprang up and kicked Boris. His bodyguard, a largely-built blond guy came instantly to catch him in his fall.

"Spencer, you fool. You shouldn't let that happen," Boris muttered but Tala had already freed Hilary and Mariam.

Brooklyn and Garland jumped on him but he was quicker then them. He dodged and threw a star at Joseph's hand. He cried in pain and let Hiro go. Everything went quickly. Tala threw a gas bomb on the others and made Hilary and Mariam duck. Hiro was following them. They eclipsed to the car and Hiro pushed this emergency button and it turned into a plane. Soon they were speeding off towards the villa.

"Sir, we failed to catch them," Garland reported to Boris as soon as the smoke drifted.

"Never mind, Garland," Boris said, a smile on his face. "I have them all in my net." And he gave a laughter that made the whole place shiver with fear.


	18. Bachelor's Night

Thanks for the reviews:

**Hutchy- **Don't worry, Tyson will have his thing with Hilary too (Well, I hope so coz it'll be too nasty). I hope that you'll like this chapter.

**Silver Suzaku- **Is it so obvious that Garland is gay, or is it just a suggestion? Well, I didn't quite plan for him to be gay but yeah, there's certainly someone who's gay. I'm not telling who. XD

**KawaiiYuki- **Are you getting really lost? Because I didn't mean for it to be this way. I hope the later chapters will help clarifying you.

Chapter 18: Bachelor's Night

Max, Tyson and Kenny sat in circle around empty cans of beer and bowl of popcorns. The boys were in the desert kitchen, looking lost.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it," Tyson was murmuring.

"I know, mate, me neither," Max patted his friend's back.

"I mean, this is not the first time!" Tyson moaned.

"Well, girls are girls," Max shrugged.

"You're not the only one whose heart is broken," Kenny sniffed. "I've completely made a fool of myself in front of Miss Watson!"

"At least you know what you did," Max said, "I don't even know why Mariam isn't talking to me anymore!"

"Yeah, girls are really strange," Kenny agreed. "They are a science that even Einstein wouldn't be able to understand."

"I just don't get what she sees in _him_!" Tyson was still in the shock. "OK, he's good-looking, funny and all but he doesn't even have a brain!"

"I think it would be good if someone writes a guide book about how to understand this species," Kenny went on.

"The person who does that will be a genius," Max concurred.

"I don't understand! I'm not _that _bad-looking, am I!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I think a good title would be: _Girls- How to handle them_, "Kenny murmured.

"Or: _The Key to a Girl, Unveiling the Mystery_," Max added dreamily.

"I bet I'm better at math than he is!" Tyson shouted in triumph. "I must try to get some of our tests back to show Hilary. I might have much more than he did."

"Oh God look at the time, why isn't Mariam back yet?" Max yawned.

"It's a party, you know," Kenny replied. "I suppose she'll be back quite late."

"Or not at all," Tyson signed, not listening to the others.

"What! Are you mad?" Max yelled. "How can you say something like that?"

Tyson stared at the blond without understanding why Max was so mad that he couldn't have higher grades than Enrique.

"I… Well, thanks Max," Tyson stammered.

"Mariam must come back!" Max shouted. "Because, I… Because she still hasn't bought me the portable TV she broke!"

Before Tyson and Kenny could agree that Max had really lost it this time, a sound of crashing made itself heard outside.

"They're back!" the three of them exclaimed and ran towards the kitchen door.

* * *

Mariah was looking out of the dark window, breathing on the window pane. Her brother had been gone for a while now and still there was no sign of him. She, being his little sister knew that he and Boris were working together but she ignored their actual plan. Ray was involved too, since he was her brother's side-kick but he was forbidden to tell her what was going on even though they were together.

The guests had gone and Mariah did her best to justify her brother's absence. She wondered what happened to that mysterious red-haired guy who disappeared just after her brother left.

_Maybe, he was one of them_…

Suddenly the bedroom door opened. Mariah turned to see her bodyguard, Gary Shung. Her brother had recommended her this giant because he said that no one could pass his strength but he was too stupid to rebel. Mariah didn't think Gary stupid at all. He was the best bodyguard she ever had since he was gentle and kind.

"Yes, Gary?" Mariah demanded.

The giant answered in a deep growling voice:

"Master Lee demands to see you, Miss."

_Back already?_ Why didn't she see the car entering the mansion, then?

Mariah followed her bodyguard to a room where her brother used as his study. The dark-haired man was standing with his back towards her, looking out of the window. When she entered however, he turned to her.

"Thank you, Shung. You may leave now," he ordered.

Gary bowed and left but Mariah knew that he was just behind the door, waiting.

"What do you want, Lee?" she asked her brother.

"Do you know why I ask for you to come to America, Mariah?"

Mariah looked at him blankly.

"Why, to visit you, of course!"

"Yes, but apart from that," Lee said.

"See Ray?"

"Not really."

Lee got up from his chair.

"What do you think of Ray Kon?"

Mariah was taken aback by the change of subject.

"Well, he's nice, I suppose," Mariah couldn't find anything else too say.

"Just nice?"

Lee turned and looked at her in the eyes like he had never done before.

"Umm, well no. I mean he's handsome and courageous, I suppose. And… and he's a good friend." _But that, you already know, don't you, Lee? So why are you asking me all this?_

"Mariah, Ray is in love with you," Lee said seriously.

"I know," she said, mildly startled.

"And he had just asked your hand in marriage."

_What?_

Mariah was speechless.

"I… I don't know what to say," she murmured. "Why did he ask you?"

"Considering that I'm your only relative, I am responsible of you. Ray has done right by asking me first. And I guess the boy's too shy to ask you directly too," he added gently.

Mariah was still under the shock. She had just arrived from Hong Kong and now she was going to be a bride. She and Ray had been going out for a year now. _Is a year long enough for a couple to get married?_

There was a knock on the door. Ray himself came in. Mariah soon realized how good-looking he was: his golden eyes sparkled like light from a candle and his raven black hair tickled his fine eyebrows. Plus he was very athletic too. Mariah knew because he was her trainer too.

"Well, I guess Lee told you," he stammered.

How cute he was when he was unsure of himself! Mariah had always loved Ray for his gentle side, the side that is sensitive to all feelings.

She nodded.

"So?" Ray's eyes were full of hope.

How could Mariah decline? _He really loves me. I won't be unhappy_.

"I accept."

Mariah threw her arms around Ray's neck. The latter was so surprised and happy that he didn't react immediately. Then he smiled and drank in Mariah's scented hair. Finally, the lovers remembered Lee's presence and broke from each other.

Lee fended not looking but Mariah was sure that he was smiling discreetly.

"Well, that's done. Mariah, can you leave us for a second?"

"But…"

"Please, Mariah."

Mariah tore her hand away from Ray and with one last glance in his golden eyes, she closed the door behind her.

Ray adjusted his shirt and looked at Lee.

"Why did you let them go?"

Lee knew that Ray was talking about Tornatore's spies. He gave a sign before falling in his chair.

"Boris has more than one trick in his bag," he said slowly. "He slipped a GPS tracking dot in that Mariam girl's pocket."

Ray felt relieved and sat down in the chair in front of Lee's desk.

"So what's the next move?" he asked his boss.

"We still need to steal one more painting: Botticelli's _Birth of Venus_. They say that the last piece of recipe is there."

"Will you drink it?"

Lee looked up wearily at his friend.

"I don't know…"


	19. Wind Storm Dragon

Thanks for the reviews:

**Hutchy-** Yeah, Lee isn't quite sure that he wants to live forever. I mean he's still young! He's not an old fool like Boris.

**Silver Suzaku-** I know, I know Tala will have a lot of trouble getting Mariah's attention. But hey, something may change at the end.

I hope you all will enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 19: Wind Storm Dragon

Prima arrived on the Wind Storm Dragon beach the same day she departed. The place was crowded with sunbathers, most of them were foreigners. She went to check in atthe hotel. The building stood not far from the beach. It was a white house with a wide porch all around the walls. Prima must admit that it looked chic.

She went up to the reception. A woman in a tight blue suit greeted her.

"Good afternoon, I would like a single room please," she replied, forcing herself to sound light and cheerful.

"Are you on holiday?" the woman asked friendlily.

Prima nodded.

"You're not from America?"

"Italy," Prima answered.

"Oh Italy!..."

And Prima let the young woman blab on about what a nice place Italy was while she wrote down her name and address.

"Here's your key," the woman said at last. "Room 2046."

A page boy came and took her luggage. Prima was used to this kind of treatment so she let him guide her to her room.

It was a spacious bedroom. The single bed looked more like a queen-size. The window was open, letting in the afternoon breeze. Prima tipped the boy and started unpacking while building up a plan in mind. Giovanni told her that this resort mighthold another headquarters of the Chows. He wanted her to find out where it was and what they were doing there. Prima changed into her black bikini and went downstairs.

There was a pool behind the building, bathed in sunlight. Many people were there, shouting and laughing. Prima pulled a face. She hated happy noises like that. She found a lounge chair and settled herself there. Soon there was a waiter who came to ask if she needed anything.

"A glass of pressed grapefruit, please," she ordered.

When the waiter came back with it, she decided to take action.

"Hmm, your resort is very big but I see that the forest behind is left to abandon," she observed.

"To abandon, miss? Oh no. We've got it all transformed for the tourists' casualty," the waiter answered.

"Really? Do you get many important tourists then?" she was trying to center the conversation now.

"Well, all costumers are important to us. But yes, sometimes we hold meetings. Why are you so interested?"

"Don't you know who I am?" Prima fended taking a superior voice. "I am the Italian guide-book writer. I'm checking out America to see if it's worth coming over." She gave an Emily-like laugh to scare the waiter.

It looked like it worked since he was starting to sweat.

"Um… no, Miss... Well, I… can't tell you much. Not high enough, really," the waiter mumbled.

"That's alright, I'll talk to your superiors later. But tell me, how often does the owner of this company come here?"

"Oh I can answer you that question, Miss," the waiter sounded relieved. "They usually come when the tourists are gone but normally they just send their auxiliaries to accomplish missions in their place."

"What kind of missions?" prima sounded curious.

"Oh, er…" the waiter just noticed that he had said too much but he was so intimidated by the youngwriter that he didn't perceive. "Just unloading cargos." He shrugged.

"Cargos?"

"Er… I have to go now, miss. Have a nice time!" And he ran away.

The next morning the whole resort was moved by the fact that an Italian guide-books writer was secretly inspecting the place. Prima couldn't be more pleased with herself. At least something was done. Now she must abstract as much information as possible before someone discovered the truth. Each evening she sent reports back to the villa. She learnt from the staffs that the Wind Storm was one of the White Tiger Corporation's important meeting base, and the chief of the resort let out a slip about some 'hidden meeting place'. He just wanted to show off about how important affairs took place here without meaning to tell her that they had a secret. But Prima had learnt to read between lines and a little push allowed her to know that there was going to be some cargos arriving from the land.

"Mission moving well," Prima typed before clicking 'send'. She was sitting legs-crossed on her bed, looking at the sunset.

She signed with happiness. Little did she know, an unexpected guest would be arriving with the cargos, reviving her nightmares…

* * *

Salima had a morning off the day Hilary, Mariam and Tala meant to go on mission so she had the idea of going to see Garland. She took the bus from the villa to Garland's loft which stood on Washington Street. Salima didn't have trouble finding the number 17. Her hands trembled with excitement as she climbed the 19th century staircase that stood in the hall. When she got to the 5th floor, she knocked on the door to her left (she read it off the postbox in the vestibule). While waiting for a reply, Salima mended her floppy fiery hair in the mirror hanging between Garland's door and theneighbor's one. She was wearing a denim jacket, not too warm for September and inside, she had her pale pink vest. She hoped it didn't look too simple. There was still no answer to her knock. Salima looked at her watch 11:17am. Garland couldn't be anywhere at this time, could he? She tried the doorknob. To her surprise, it wasn't locked.

"Garland?" she called hesitantly as she entered the loft.

The bright morning sunlight soaked the wooden-floor loft with warm honey. Bottles and cans, newspapers and packets of chips ran across the floorboards. The TV was buzzing in front of a moth-eaten sofa. They must have forgotten to switch it of before going to sleep… Suddenly, Salima was rooted on the spot. There, in the centre of the loft was a king-size bed filled with ashen sheets. In it, were two bodies.

* * *

As night came, Prima changed into her ninja combination. She was sure that the cargos would be arriving tonight and she had the intention of following it. She crept out of her room and sneaked downstairs. The whole resort was sleeping, not a mouse squeaked. It was like the silence before a storm. Prima felt surer and surer of her hypothesis. She went down to the beach and hid among the trimmed bushed surrounding the resort. She waited for about 15 minutes before a sign of mysterious activity appeared. From the sea, she could see a giant shadow approaching the pier. Suddenly, something moved behind her. Prima quickly turned to see the head of the resort accompanied with a couple of men coming out of the building to greet the ships. They stopped at the pier and the ships opened way to trucks. Prima suspected that they were carrying the cargos in question. A company of men came down the ships and was negotiating with the owner of the resort. Prima twitched as the men went into one of the trucks. This was her chance.

As the trucks sped past her one by one towards the forest, Prima jumped on one and clung on the backdoors.

After 20 minutes of ride, the trucks seemed to slow down. Prima slid underneath the truck so that no one would see her. From her hiding-place she could see that the trucks had stopped in front of a mountain. The Belle-View Mountain? Prima asked herself. That mountain was the highest on the island and was renowned forits magnificent view. To her surprise the mountain's surface was lifted, revealing an entry large enough for the trucks to enter. Prima looked at her side and saw that they were entering a kind of artificial cave inside the mountain. The truck came to a halt and the driver came out. There were voices of someone commanding and the driver went to open the back door. Other people came and helped unloading the cargos. Prima waited till the noises were gone then she let herself down and crawled out from under the truck. She found herself in a strange hall inside the mountain. All the trucks were lined in a neat row. Prima took out a voice recorder and quickly counted the trucks. Then she turned to the door at the end of the hall. It was left open.

* * *

Salima couldn't believe her eyes.

"Gar- Garland?" she spluttered.

The silver head moved slightly and Garland slowly opened his eyes, which widened considerably at Salima's sight.

"Salima!" he exclaimed.

The body next to him moved and Salima gasped with horror as she recognized…

* * *

Prima went through the door and witnessed something that would stay carved in her memory forever. Beneath her, scientists were scurrying around, working on what seemed to be like chemical solutions. Actually, there were different rows of scientists working on different stages of what seemed to be the making of a potion. She also noticed that they wore metallic collars around their necks. At the first row, the scientists were given blacks boxes which Prima presumed came from the trucks. The scientists took out tubes of different colors and other things like sprig of herbs. Prima thought she was going insane. What on Earth were they doing?

Suddenly she noticed a woman among the scientists. She had blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. Judy Tate! Max's long-lost mother! But what was she doing here?

"Scientists arecaptured to make strange potions. Cargos bringing the ingredients," Prima spoke into the voice recorder.

Before she could continue, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She felt like an icy grip had taken over her body as she slowly turned her head.

"Are you having fun, little mouse?"

The man had a Chinese accent. He was holding his gun at her.

* * *

"Shit!" Brooklyn said.

But Salima was already running away. Tears began to steam upon her face as she left the cursed place. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed! Garland… and Brooklyn? Mariam was right after all. Oh God, she wished she could die! Salima came into a halt when she noticed that she didn't know where she was. _Why am I so unlucky?_ Salima asked herself. Why couldn't any man take her seriously? Enrique for once just played with her and when he was bored he left her with nothingness. And now when she thought that she had finally found someone interesting, it was all gone in a blink of an eye. _I can't believe it, I can't believe it,_ she kept repeating to herself as she sat down on an empty bench, somewhere in New York, feeling forever more lost.

* * *

The scientists had stopped working to watch the guards surroundinga girl clad in black.

Prima eyed intensely the guards standing around her. They all had their guns out.

"Now, don't you move," the owner of the resort said as he made his way towards her. "Let me take a look at what you've recorded."

Prima looked at her voice recorderin her right hand then suddenly an idea passed her mind.

"Come and get it," she said and threw it towards the place where the scientists were working.

With a swift movement, she took out her gun and shot the machine, making it explode overthe chemical substances, occurring intoxication. Prima used the opportunity to dash past the guards and ran towards the forest. But she wasn't as lucky as she thought: someone was running after her. Prima tightened her grips and ran faster, hoping she could take refuge in the night's mantle. But the person's steps were still after her.

Suddenly, she fell down a slope and from somewhere a shot could be heard. She could instantly feelthe striking pain in her leg. She suppressed her scream but the person jumped down to her and wascoming dangerously close. With her last force, she threw a dagger she always kept at hand at him and heaved herself up. Another shot made itself heard but Prima was already drifting across a river nearby, as helpless as a bird without wings.

* * *

I'm so sorry if it chapter is boring (because reading through I don't find any elements worth reading, except of course the fact that Brooklyn and Garland are together!). But I promise that the next chapter will be better. 


	20. Attraction Romance

Note: Prima is a bit ahead of the others. In the last chapter she spent about 5 days on the island before all the discoveries. So now we're going back in time.

If you don't understand what I'm trying to say, it's okay. Just don't be surprised if they didn't notice her absence or something.

To the chapter…

Chapter 20 (already!): Attration Romance

The master swept his glance over the ninjas presented. His son, Enrique was holding in his arms a girl with chocolate hair. His new girlfriend. Apparently not only the mission had failed but the ninjas nearly lost their lives. Hiro had accounted their escaped by using the car's flying system.

"Now what do we do?" Enrique asked hi father, looking concerned for once.

Giovanni rubbed his tired eyes.

"I must admit that Boris' plans pass my expectations. I thought the man only wanted to become President of the States but now it seems like he wants to have it forever, and if I know him well enough, he's going to take his plan over to the international field."

"That would explain so many foreigners there," Mariam exclaimed. "Lee Chow would probably sell his own country and as for Johnny…"

"The McGregors have all the UK," the master finished for her.

"And Ming Ming is an international star!" Hilary gasped.

"And the fact that he's building an army, it's pretty obvious that he wants war," Max said.

But the master shook his head.

"Boris is a careful man. He won't risk open war. Even so, I can't imagine what we would do with all this information. We won't be able to get our paintings back."

The hall went back into silence. Hilary fretted in Rique's arms (now that they are close, she can call him by his nickname). She thought back of the expression on Boris' face when he looked at her. She couldn't believe that a man like him knew her grandfather since her mother's father was only a farmer… Or did he mean her father's father? Hilary's heart gave a jump. Hilary had never seen her father before but her mother told her that he left them. She heard that he worked in Japan or something.

Her gaze fell on Salima who was sitting opposite her and another bang exploded in her heart. Garland's face that night was a scornful and arrogant one. Did he mean what he said? Or is it a mask to shield him from humiliation? And Brooklyn! She couldn't believe it of him. Not only that he was in the enemy's side but because he obeyed orders without even a second thought! They had known each other!

"What about Prima?" Rique suddenly broke the silence. "Has she found out about anything?"

Hilary had completely forgotten about Prima and her mission.

"For now, she's inspecting the area, pretending to be a guide-writer," the master answered.

"That's one smart girl!" Rique laughed. "But she sure is slow to take action."

"That's not the problem," Emily barged in for the first time. "Sir, I think we have to move and make it fast. Boris already knows that we're on the case, he's smart enough to make it worst for everyone of us."

"You're right, Emily," Giovanni agreed. "You said that the paintings are kept in a warehouse?" he asked Tala, Hilary and Mariam.

They nodded.

"Well, we can steal them back like what I've been trying to do in the first place," Giovanni said brightly.

"Er, master," Tala spoke up. "I don't think that Boris is that stupid. He must have them hidden in another place. He just moved them to the warehouse that night to show the guests."

"You're right," the master gave up.

"Oh, Father, don't look like an old dog," Enrique comforted him. "I assure you that we will get back your paintings and kick Chow's ass before you can say Dickenson."

Giovanni looked up.

"That's it! That's it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone looked confused most particularly Enrique.

"We will talk to old Dick about it! Then he will give us an army to crush down Boris!"

"Sorry to interrupt you but," Tala started, "they'll need proves."

"And they'll have proves!" the master punched his hand. "Kenny, turn on Dizzi. Order some cans of invisibilities, sticky pads, passkeys, laser-detectors… Oh yeah and that eyeball invention of yours is welcomed."

"Thank you, signor." Kenny then turned to execute.

"Emily, go and search for a guy named Zeo, we'll need him."

"Yes, master."

"Ninjas," he turned at last to them. "We're going to play good guys for once."

Tala grunted but Hilary could feel a surge of excitement passing through the others. Have they been stealing and killing all these past years? She wondered. Rique hugged her closer in his joy.

"Tala, I want you to search Lee Chow's house for a sample of this Philosopher's stone or anything suspicious," the master continued his commands.

Tala nodded. No one else noticed but his white skin flushed a little.

"Mariam, Max, you two will keep an eye on McGregor and his army. Report me of their numbers and technique."

Mariam watched Max at the corner of her eye with a feeling of uneasiness but she had to accept.

"Salima, Hilary and Enrique… you can rest," the master smiled.

"No one's watching Ming Ming?" Salima inquired.

"Oh you're right. How about playing a little comedy and try to get at one of her bodyguards?"

"I'm on!" Salima said determinedly.

Hilary was surprised that Salima took up this mission but after all maybe she wanted revenge.

"What about me?"

Everyone had forgotten about Tyson.

"Oops, go and help Hiro prepare the car?" the master suggested. "Or clean up some of the weapons. They are getting rusty from staying on the shelves."

Tyson pouted.

"It's not fair!"

Everyone laughed at the childishness of the boy.

"Looks like we've got time for each other," Rique whispered in Hilary's ears.

She shivered with pleasure. Everything was going to be well after all…

* * *

_Mariah was in the garden when someone called her name. The voice came from the mansion. She ran inside._

"_Ray?" _

_No one seemed to be there. While passing the hall, she saw a flower pot. She approached it and suddenly the plant began strangling her. Mariah struggled and finally got loose but the plant's vines were still after her. Mariah ran upstairs to her room. The décor had changed but somehow she knew that it was her room. Something commanded her to go and look in the cupboard._

_There she found the red-haired boy._

"_Tala, what are you doing here?..." Mariah's voice seemed to echo endlessly the question._

Mariah gave a start. She found herself sweating in her four-poster bed. The moon was peeking through her curtains. She got out of her bed, carefully walking over Gary who was camping on the floor (well, no let's say she walked around to get over to the window).

Was it just a dream? But why on Earth am I dreaming about that Tala boy? I hardly know him. Yet I can't stop thinking about him since the day I met him. Everywhere I go, I secretly hoped to see him. Why? Why?

* * *

The next day she went out with Ray. This was the first time that they had the opportunity to be together since the night Ray asked her hand in marriage. Ray was very busy lately. Lee told her that he was working for Boris Balkov now.

"Where are we going, Ray?" Mariah asked as he opened the limousine's door for Gary and her to enter.

"Nowhere special," Ray said with a smile.

They arrived at the Chow's personal airport.

"Ray, are you taking me to France or something?" Mariah asked, half-believing her eyes.

Ray laughed.

"Don't worry, you don't even have to cross any oceans," he reassured her.

When they got into the jet (it was spacious enough to hold a small meeting), Ray surprised her with a box of her favorite chocolates.

"Oh thank you, Ray!" Mariah said.

"This is just the beginning of the surprise."

"What day is it today?" she wondered.

"Only the 12th of September," Ray answered.

"Wait a minute… it's my birthday!"

"Of course, darling."

Ray gave her a kiss on the cheek (he's quite polite) as they rose into the sky.

They reached their destination half an hour later. Ray had Mariah blindfolded and he led her down the steps. Mariah could hear loud noises like children running and screaming.

"What is it, Ray?"

"Wait and see…" he took off her blindfold at last and Mariah could only gasp at the sight before her.

"Disney World!" she clapped in delight (A/N: I don't know why but Mariah seems to be like a child to me, you know she is rather young and light of spirit. But it's not a default!).

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself," Ray grinned as Mariah hugged him.

Gary was eyeing the ice cream parlors inside the theme park.

"Where you do want to start?" Ray asked.

"Hmm…"

Mariah led Ray through all kinds of attractions she'd dreamed of. They went on roller coasters (Gary nearly puked, due to the quantity of ice creams he ate), merry-go-rounds (Mariah pretended to be a princess), space mountains, the haunted mansions… Ray bought Mariah a giant size Minnie Mouse doll and they took pictures with the Disney characters.

By the end of the day, the three of them (let's not forget the bodyguard) were exhausted but Mariah still wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. After waiting a very long queue they got on the carriage. Since there were only a space for two, Gary had to mount the next one. Ray waited till they were high enough and he took the opportunity to take Mariah's hands. The girl was too absorbed in the magical view of the theme park that she didn't notice.

"Mariah," Ray cleared his throat to catch her attention.

Mariah turned her gaze towards Ray's equally golden ones.

"Yes, Ray?"

Ray started playing with her hands as if he was nervous.

"You know, the day," he began, "when I asked you to- well, when I asked your brother to ask you to marry me…"

Mariah nodded.

"Well, I haven't given you your engagement ring yet."

When Mariah recovered her hands from Ray, she found something sparkling on her left hand.

"Oh, Ray!"

It was a rose quartz carved in the shape of a glittering heart which had two silver wings spreading at each size.

The fiancés looked at each other as the last sun rays shot an approving glance over the two lovers. Somehow they were getting closer, so close they could feel each other's breathe upon their lips.

"Mariah?"

"Yes, Ray?" she breathed.

"May I kiss you?"

"Of course."

Their lips met in a warm embrace, fighting against the glare of the sun. Time seemed to stop as they were suspended on that Ferris wheel. Ray put his arm around his lover's neck, pulling her closer, breathing in her sweet strawberry scent. The kiss seemed to last forever but when they heard cheering they immediately broke from each other and saw that the whole crowd of people waiting for the ride on the wheel was clapping at them.

"Seemed like we've arrived," Mariah muttered as she blushed furiously.

"Next time I'll pay him to hold us on top as long as possible," Ray whispered.

He helped her get off and the two broke through the crowds, followed by Gary who was grinning at the young people's love.


	21. Love and Duty

Chapter 21: Love and Duty

Tala waited for the night to fall, crouching on the tree's branch like a predator waiting for his prey. When darkness finally covered the mansion with her heavenly cloak, Tala leaped from a tree to another inside the mansion's grounds. He knew well enough that there would be security measures. He put on a pair of danger-detector glasses and scanned the grounds. Red spots indicated the hidden alarms. One pace and they would alert the security. Tala let himself down and as swift as a wolf, he zigzagged through them.

He arrived before the mansion, lighted with warm red lights. Some rooms were still awake. Tala calculated the window to Lee Chow's study and fortunately, there was no sign of life. He climbed up the wall below the window and cut in the pane in order to enter. The room was dark. Tala took off his glasses and walked pass the desk. This seemed too easy.

Suddenly a cold metal touched the back of his neck.

* * *

Kenny was working in his study as usual when Emily entered. His fingers froze an inch from the keyboard.

"Kenny, these are the files Signor Tornatore wants you to class," she said, placing a heap of papers on his already-crowded desk. "Make it quick."

Kenny had lost his voice by her simple presence, but he managed a nod.

However when she was turning away, he plucked up all his courage and let out a squeak: "Emily?"

"Yes?" she inquired, staring at him through her bespectacled eyes.

Kenny closed his eyes, clenched his fists and stood up abruptly.

"Emily, baby, would you like to go out with me?" he blurted out so quickly that all Emily heard was: "Embywudulikagotwime?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Kenny was as redas ifhe was about to burst. He had no guts left to say the sentence all over again. Besides, he was feeling very ridiculed… But Emily, intelligent as she was, thought over the sentence Kenny was trying to formulate and a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Alright, but only after the mission is over," she said and left briskly.

Kenny couldn't believe his ears! At last his dream was being fulfilled. The nerd let himself fall down in his chair, a weary smile on his face as if he had just won a race. The lessons had given fruit after all…

* * *

Max lowered the binoculars from his eyes. He and Mariam, dressed in their ninja uniforms, were lying on their stomach on the cold rooftop, spying on the building in front. Indeed, they had followed Johnny McGregor to a place where he seemed to be holding a meeting for his army. Ray Kon arrived shortly afterwards. Right now, they were talking over a map of the world.

Max rolled over and sat up straight. Since the beginning of the mission, Mariam hadn't spoken a word to him.

"Mariam," he called.

The dark-blue ninja didn't response.

He tucked her on the shoulder.

"What?" she turned angrily her head from what she was spying.

"Why are you angry with me?" Max asked.

The girl fixed him with a metal gaze.

"I don't think I did something wrong," Max protested. "I mean, you know how I feel, don't you?"

"Max, we're on a mission," Mariam cut icily.

Max caught her wrist and before she could pull it away, he imprisoned her in a passionate kiss.

_Hope Enrique's right…_, Max thought as he fought against the young girl's struggle.

Flashback-

"I think it's time to consult the living book of girls' flirting," Max said in a determined voice.

Kenny was looking hesitant but he nodded along with his friend.

Both of them went directly up to Enrique's room and knocked on the door.

"_Chi è?_" Enrique's voice resonated from behind the door like a divinity rising from his slumber.

But the door opened before they had time to answer. Enrique's handsome face appeared through the gap between the door and the wall.

"What do you want, mates?" Enrique asked when he recognized them.

He had an arm on the frame of the door, grinning down at the other two.

"Umm… we would like…" Kenny looked around his shoulders. "We would like to know about how to… attract… um… the opposite gender."

Enrique's grin widened.

"Come on in," he said conspicuously.

About an hour later, Enrique popped his head out of the door and scanned the area. He spotted Salima cleaning a tapestry.

"Hey, Sal! Come here a minute, will you?" he commanded.

"What is it, Enrique?" Salima inquired.

Without answering, he led her inside his bedroom where Max and Kenny were sitting in a line like students.

"Boys, I want you to train kissing on Salima," Enrique said gleefully.

"WHAT!" the others all yelled.

"Hey, I might be a maid but not a hooker," Salima said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Yeah, Salima's my friend. I can't kiss her," Max retorted.

Enrique shrugged.

"So who do you want? Vittoria? Giulia? I've got plenty more."

The boys shuddered at the mention of the Italian maids.

"Fine, fine. Is it okay with you, Salima?"

Salima looked at each boy.

"What is going on here? Why do you have to train kissing?" she asked.

"Because they both want to have girlfriends," Enrique answered in their place.

"No, we don't!" Kenny spluttered. "We're just… we have problems about expressing our feelings."

"So you've got to help us. Please," Max pleaded, looking up at Salima with puppy eyes.

"Umm…"

Sensing her weakening, Enrique added, "If you help us, we can help you find a boyfriend too."

Salima slapped Enrique but turned to the other two, "Alright. I suppose I can be useful for once."

Enrique smiled in spite of the red mark on his face.

"Max, you go first," he ordered.

"Why me?"

"Coz you're the more good-looking- no, I'm joking, Kenny! Just do it."

Max stood up and faced Salima. He stared at her for a while then shook his head.

"I can't do it," he said sadly. "It's like betraying Mariam."

"Don't be stupid," Enrique snapped his fingers. "Physical pleasuresand love are two different things. As long as you don't fall in love with Salima, you're not betraying your Mariam."

Max looked perplexed but turned back to Salima.

"I still can't do it. I'm not in the mood and well, it's not right."

"Do you want to masturbate before trying?" Enrique asked.

Salima gasped and Max flushed bright red.

"Alright, alright I'll do it now."

He continued to stare at Salima without being able to make a movement.

"Okay, take it this way," Enrique barged in between them. "Max, you look at her hair and describe them."

"I, what?"

"Just do it."

Max looked at Salima's hair and noticed for the first time how sleek and beautiful it was.

"Her hair seems like a bush of forest fire consuming my inner gaze," he said unconsciously.

"That means you have lovely hair," Enrique whispered to Salima and winked at her.

"To her eyes now," he said to Max.

Max noticed them for the first time as well.

"Like metal slates, they reflect what we feel inside," he said, "They seem to glower with some kind of enchantment, luring us in."

"Okay, now her lips."

"They resemble a God given fruit, waiting to be eaten…"

When he opened his eyes again, he had just kissed Salima. The girl was looking at him in an expression mixed with fear and appraisal.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. "You're such a great kisser, Max!"

Max drew in a deep breathe, not believing it of himself.

Enrique clapped.

"Well done, mate. Now Mariam will surely fall for you," he tapped the other blond on the back, smiling gleefully.

End of Flashback-

Mariam stared at Max through her dark blue eyes without quivering.

"Mariam, I… I love you," Max said and when the words escaped his lips, he felt surer and surer of himself. "Since the first day I met you, among the pieces of the old motorcycle. You came to ask me to fix the microwave for Mrs. Something. Something about you told me that it's not the end of the world. You're the reason I'm living for, Mariam!"

Max found out that he was gripping her hands. Ashamed, he let go.

"But of course, if you don't love me back, I understand. I mean, I'm not a rich pretty boy like Enrique or anything…"

Before Max could continue, Mariam placed lightly a finger on his lips. Then she moved her head closer to him and blessed his lips with a sweet gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry, Max," she said when they parted at last. "I've been acting unreasonably these days."

Mariam looked down the floor, fearing to meet his crystal gaze.

"I guess you're right," Max laughed.

Mariam looked up immediately and pushed him hard but she was smiling. Suddenly the sound of a car starting broke the lovers from their bliss.

"Shit, the mission!"

* * *

The lamp on the desk was turned on and Tala saw in the glass pane of the wardrobe the reflection of a young girl with pink hair, holding a gun against his neck. Her golden eyes widened though, when she slowly recognized him.

"So, you're one of them," she said softly.

"Surprised?" he mocked.

"No, disappointed," the girl answered.

"Why?" Tala wanted to know.

"I thought that an intelligent-looking man like you should know better. I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe it's you who are on the wrong side," Tala replied.

"Lee is my brother. I'll stand by him till death," Mariah said coldly.

"Do you know at least what he does?"

"No, but I know what you guys do- what are you doing? Don't move or I'll shoot!" she threatened.

But Tala had already turned and touched gently the point of the gun.

"I always wonder if girls really know how to shoot," he said.

Mariah flushed with anger. Tala stared directly into her eyes and the iciness of the gaze hurt her.

"Freeze now!" she nearly yelled.

But Tala merely walked closer to her. His fingers were running across her bare arm that was trembling.

"I'll really shoot!" she warned him.

"I sense fear in your eyes. You'll neverget me," he said slowly making her lower the weapon. "Let me teach you how we fight fear…"

They were so close that Tala could smell her strawberry scent. Her lips were trembling like peaches ready to fall. He moved his head closer to her and could see her eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Mariah pushed Tala under the desk then called, "Enter."

"Mistress, I was looking everywhere for you. You shouldn't wander alone," Gary said.

"Don't worry, Gary. I'm nearly in the rank of master in kung fu," the girl replied, hiding the gun behind her back.

"What are you doing here all alone?" the bodyguard wondered.

"Oh, I'm trying to find some of my brother's files about his resort. Maybe I'll take a vacation there," she lied quickly. "Look, Gary, goand eat. I promise you that I'll go quietly to my room after having found those files."

The bodyguard seemed hesitant but to choose between duty and food, he chose food. So he left. Mariah breathed again then remembering the enemy under the desk, she took out the gun and pointed it at his nose.

"Come out, I'll give you over to my brother when he returns," she said. "For now, follow me."

Having nowhere else to hide him without being sure that he wouldn't escape, Mariah led Tala to her bedroom.

"I promise you that my brother will not spare spies like you," she snarled.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm sure you will help me," Tala replied calmly, eyeing the girl till she blushed.

"Mariah?"

The two teenagers turned to the door then Mariah pointed her wardrobe to Tala who went in to hide.

"Come in," Mariah called after hiding her gun under the pillows.

Ray walked in with a smile on his face.

"Guess what? We've caught one!"

Mariah's heart gave a start and she threw a worried glance over at the wardrobe.

"What do you mean?" she asked anxiously.

"One of Tornatore's ninjas filtrated into our resort, but most fortunately Boris had sent Dranzer on the track and he caught the ninja. The problem was both of them are in deep in the jungle so we'll have to wait till Dranzer take him out. Your brother Lee has already left for the island."

Mariah hiccupped.

"You mean, he's gone?"

"Yes and I'll be going too. We'll get information out from the ninja one way or another," Ray said excitedly.

"When… when is he coming back?"

Ray sensed worry in her voice. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, love, we'll be back in three days."

In three days?

Ray pulled Mariah closer to him and locked his mouth on hers ina sign of farewell.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, then left.

Mariah let herself fall on the bed. She must keep Tala prisoner for three whole days before her brother returns? And who knows it might take longer.

Tala in the wardrobe had heard all the conversation and saw through the gap how Ray had kissed Mariah. He felt like an icy grip taking hold of his heart. If it wasn't for the reason he had left, Tala would have jumped out the wardrobe and strangled Ray to death.


	22. Love's fool

Thanks for the reviews:

Hutchy- You're right about 2 things: 1) it has been a really long time since you didn't review (I thought you've got sick of my story! TT)

2) Both Giovanni and Boris know something the teenagers don't. Ah ha!

SOMEONE2003- I'm happy that you're for Mariah and Tala thing. And don't worry, this story is very clean (well, I'm planning a part but it's not with Mariah and Tala, so don't worry. Or maybe you want them to?)

A/N: I've updated at last! Sorry for taking so long but I don't have Internet of my own (I'm in an old mansion!), so it will take this long each time even though my head is bubbling with ideas!

Okay to the masterpiece (lol, it sucks like every other times).

Chapter 22: Love's fool

Since Prima was gone, Hilary didn't have to wake up until midday. As she was lying half asleep in the bed, a hand passed across her hips.

"_Buongiorno, bellissima_," Enrique's soft voice chilled her ears.

Hilary opened her crimson eyes and turned over to meet Rique's crystal blue ones.

"How are you doing?" she asked drowsily.

"Last night was fine with me," Enrique said with a secretive smile.

Hilary flushed as reminiscence rushed through her skin. She cuddled against him.

"I hope the others are all right," she said.

"Well, if they're dead, especially Prima, we'll be celebrating."

"Rique! You can't joke about those things!" Hilary snapped.

"Why not, _ragazza_?" he asked kissing her passionately.

Even though Enrique's bed was big enough for three people, they nearly fell as they rolled, drunken in their kiss.

"You're alright there, _amore_?" Enrique asked as he pulled her away from the edge of the bed. "And don't you go worrying for the others, they can look after themselves. I bet Prima's having fun in her own kind."

"What kind of fun?" Hilary wondered out loud as Enrique kissed her neck.

"Like what we're doing now."

"What, Prima!" Hilary shrieked tearing herself away from her boyfriend.

Enrique smiled.

"Why not? She's pretty hot herself but she doesn't know it that's all."

"But with who will she be doing it?"

"I don't know. _Non so_. Maybe Boris' bodyguard," Enrique shrugged.

"Eeeew!"

Hilary ducked into the covers trying not to imagine anything.

"Where's Hilary?" Enrique joked, fumbling the silk blanket. When he found her hips, he gave her tickles.

"Rique!" Hilary shrieked through laughter.

Enrique pulled away the blanket. Hilary's face was shiny with sweat and red with the tickling thing.

"Hey, beautiful," Enrique said.

"Hi, handsome," she answered as he drew her towards him and once again their lips touched.

"What do you say to breakfast?" Enrique asked after they broke apart.

"That'll be great," she said.

To her surprise, Rique just reached out his hand to the cupboard under his bedside table and produced miraculously a bento (is it written this way?) containing sushi varieties.

"Wow! It looks delicious!" Hilary exclaimed.

"What about trying one?"

Enrique didn't wait for a reply but fed her a salmon sushi.

"Hmm… dheliceeous!" Hilary tried to speak with her mouth full.

Rique laughed.

"I was guessing that you might get bored of Italian food," he said.

"Hmm…" Hilary swallowed. "I always wonder what good Japanese food tasted like. My mother says that my father used to make them deliciously."

"What happened to him now?"

"Gone. Back to Japan. My parents never did get married. So Brown is actually my mother's name."

"Oh."

After eating they passed a quiet afternoon, playing Frisbee with Oro, Enrique's Golden Retriever.

"Over here, _bambino_!" Enrique called as he caught the Frisbee from Hilary.

The great dog came running over like the wind but Enrique was faster and threw it back (the Frisbee, not the dog) to Hilary. But it was too high for her so she ran backwards and fell.

"_Mio Dio_!"

Enrique's voice came from somewhere. There was Oro's barking too.

"Are you alright, Hilary?" Enrique's voice was near now.

She opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Oro came over with the Frisbee in his mouth.

"Good boy," Hilary said patting his head. "Come on, let's play."

But when she stood up she and took the Frisbee she found out that her bangles were gone.

"Shit! The bangles Prima gave me are gone!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Which ones?"

"The silver ones."

"That's okay, it mustn't be far."

They looked at the place where Hilary fell but couldn't see anything.

After searching for a long time, Hilary wandered off to the place where she and Enrique met for the first time, on the bench by the fountain. She knew that the bangles wouldn't be there but she just wanted to visit the place again.

Only when she arrived she saw that it wasn't deserted. Sitting on the very stone bench Hilary and Enrique sat, was Tyson. He turned his head at her approach.

"Oh, Tyson what are you doing here?" Hilary asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing. I don't have anything to do anyway. No one needs me," his voice sounded a little hurt. Maybe with what Giovanni had said the night he gave away mission for everyone.

"Rique and I don't have a mission either," Hilary tried to reassured him.

"Oh yeah but at least you have some fun. I'm stuck with people like Kenny all day, not seeing daylight. So now I'm here but alone. Don't know what's worse."

"Since when you get so philosophical, Tyson?" Hilary teased.

Tyson gave a weary smile.

"I've been eating a little less", he answered.

She laughed.

"I can't imagine that of you Tyson!" Hilary was still laughing.

Tyson got laughing too.

"Yeah, it did me good though! Maybe someone will look at me now!"

Hilary stopped laughing, not because of what he said but because she was out of breath.

"Hmm," she sighed.

"Why are you with him?" Tyson asked after a long silence.

"With who?" Hilary stared at him.

"You know who."

"Oh." Hilary paused for a thought. "And why not?"

"Why not? He's engaged, man!"

"Yeah, so? Prima's okay about it."

"It's not that, Hil," Tyson said, shaking his head. "What are you gonna do when he really have to get married? He's not going to stay engaged forever!"

Hilary grew silent. She hadn't thought of that. Really why was she kidding herself that she and Rique could work? She had been very naïve.

"I like you very much, Hilary, you know that." Tyson's voice drifted to her. "I don't want bad things to happen to you."

When Hilary lifted her gaze on him, she found that her eyes were swelling. Tyson reached out his hand and wiped off her tears.

"I'm sorry I've made you cry," he whispered.

When he was about to take his hand away she grasped it and held it near her cheeks.

"Don't be-"

"Hilary! Where are you? We've found your bangles!" Enrique's voice came from the distance.

Tyson retrieved his hand hastily and Hilary brushed away her tears.

"How do I look?" she asked him anxiously.

"Beautiful," he answered.

She took in a deep breath and ran to find Rique. _I love him_, she said to herself.

* * *

Salima opened the drawers and took out a pair of scissors. With them she cut off her ponytail then went into the bathroom. There she died her hair navy blue. She also put on soft brown, nearly violet, lenses. She put on new clothes which she knew the real Salima wouldn't wear: tight yellow leather pants, navy blue T-shirt with 'I'm a Bitch' written on it and African bracelets. She also wore white shiny boots and swung an embroidered bag. Last but not least, she put a new perfume on.

"Okay, Garland, you're going to pay," she said in the dark.

That night, Ming Ming was going to have a concert in New York. Salima got into a taxi and was there before time. She went into the Starbucks facing the concert hall and watch carefully when Ming Ming will arrive. She put on special glasses that were, in reality binoculars that could also detect things pass a wall.

At last the latter came with her two bodyguards who helped her pass the crowd of reporters. Salima quickly finished her Frappuccino and went off. The place was crowded. People were pushing and shoving to get the best places. Suddenly lights on the stage were riveted to a single spot. The crowd howled when the music started and Ming Ming came out, dressed like a clown in Salima's point of view.

There was a pause when people can go out to have refreshments (Ming Ming's concerts only!). Salima saw to her luck, Garland sitting alone at the bar. She went up to him and ordered the same rink. She knew perfectly how to attract men's gaze, even with those vile clothes on. When the drink came, she drank in exactly at the same time as Garland and putting it down as well. He soon noticed her and gave her a smile that used to have her melt but now all it did to her was arousing the fire of hatred in her heart.

"Hi, do I know you?" he asked, leaning closer.

_The bastard_.

"Don't think so," she answered, using a South accent.

"Where are you from?"

"Texas."

"Republican?"

"Greenpeace."

"Oh." He was examining her, she knew it. "I'm Garland, by the way," he said putting his hand out,

She shook it and said, "Joan."

"Great, so now we know each other," Garland smiled. "You came all the way here from Texas?"

"Aye, I just love Ming Ming but I love her bodyguards better."

Garland raised an eyebrow.

"You've seen them?"

"Of course, they're always beside her."

"Not always."

"Oh, so they're with their girlfriends sometimes?"

Garland laughed.

"Nay, they don't have girlfriends."

"Boyfriends, then?"

He laughed harder.

"No. I don't think they're gay, either."

_Liar!_

"Oh but good-looking as they are, why don't they go out with anyone?" she fended asking.

"Because they just don't have time for girls. Though I did try to make an effort on this certain girl but…"

"But what?"

"But she misunderstood and ran away before I could explain," he said sadly. "Why am I telling you all this anyway? You don't really care, do you?"

Salima shrugged.

"Let's talk about you." Garland said. "Where do you live in Texas?"

Salima had already prepared the story for Joan France and her family. So she told him all about it, making it funny and everything. Suddenly a voice in the loudspeaker announced that the concert would be resuming so their conversation ended there.

"Can I have Ming Ming's bodyguard's number?" Salima ventured.

" 'kay. See you around," he said, running off, leaving his number on the bill.

Salima grinned. Her plan was working!


	23. Cast Away

Chapter 23: Cast Away

_15.09.05_

_Hi, Master Giovanni!_

_Um, this is Max and Mariam. We're still following old Johnny and his army. Well, so far they just talked and talked. And it didn't make much sense: all they ever discuss is their uniform and equipment. Nothing at all about their strategies. We've been using Kenny's flying camera thing so we've got images of the weapons too, if you are interested. By the way, I think they'll be giving each soldier a drop of that potion of immortality._

_Anyway, Mariam insisted on taking down notes on their weapons and stuff._

_Uniform: blue marine with a golden eagle on the back_

_Weapons: - machine gun_

_pocket knife_

_grenade_

_short twin guns_

So far, that's all we've got. Oh yeah, R_ay Kon had disappeared from the _meetings. Maybe old Kenny can track him down.

_Max and Mariam

* * *

_

_16.09.05_

_To Master Giovanni,_

_I am currently getting closer to one of Ming Ming's bodyguards, Garland. I went to his apartment yesterday. He just talked to me about how he got the job and how boring it was but tat he didn't have a choice. _

_But this morning, I sneaked into Ming Ming's cloakroom (maybe you have heard of her concert) and I found her address book. There is Boris' phone number on it. Then she came in but I hid myself in the clothes ranks just in time. She was with her bodyguards. They were talking about Lee Chow having caught a ninja. I fear very much for Prima._

_Please, give me news if possible._

_Salima

* * *

_

_16.09.05_

_Dear Master,_

_This is Mariam and Max again. You must be please to hear this. Johnny met with Boris and they said that the day they are going to attack is on election day! Meaning in a month! Can you stop all this in a month? Master, I think we can use the video tape to show what treachery they are brewing but the thing about the stealth, we still need proves._

_Have you heard from the others?_

_Mariam, Max_

Giovanni took off his reading glasses when he had finished reading the ninjas' e-mails. He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to assimilate all the information received. Election day. Really, Boris is daring! the master thought, to choose such an important day for himself. But why?

He was particularly worried about Prima and Tala though. They hadn't written for quite a while. Tala hadn't written at all, in fact. On her last e-mail, Prima talked about this unloading the cargos thing. Maybe… God, maybe Prima's the one who is captured. What am I going to do? Nothing, you're just an old limp now. The kids don't need you.

"Master, are you okay?"

Giovanni turned to meet the bespectacled nerd. He seemed more cheerful these past days though he couldn't imagine why since they were in the middle of a crises.

"Yes, thank you, Kenny," the master answered, getting off one of the chairs around the round table.

"Do you care for coffee?"

"No thanks. Has Dizzi found-?"

Suddenly a loud beep interrupted his question. Both Giovanni and Kenny turned to the origin of the sound. The computer screen was switched on and the number 10 appeared on it then going to 9.

"What on earth-?"

"Auto-destruction in 5 seconds," Dizzi said.

"Uh-oh."

"4… 3…2…1…"

The master caught Kenny and his laptop under his armpit and rushed to the door behind the tapestry.

"0"

They rolled out of the headquarters as the inside exploded into flames.

"_Merda!_ We're uncovered!" Giovanni realized with horror.

* * *

Prima began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly. She could only make a blur of what surrounded her. It seemed to be a cave… a loud clattering noise from the outside prevented her from going back to sleep. But also the sound of a fire cackling. Prima sat up. She found that she was only in her underwear.

"_Merda!_ What have you done to me, _figlio de la puta_?" she shouted at the figure by the fire.

Kai Hiwatari merely raised his eyes one second at her then resumed roasting something on a stick.

"You're awake," he said emotionlessly.

"Answer me!"

Prima felt more rage throbbing inside her than anxiety or fear. She couldn't believe that the guy had touched her. She was feeling so disgusted…

"I've saved you and since you were wet to the bones, I took your clothes off for you," he said, not looking at her but at the roasting meat. "I haven't touched the unnecessary parts. You must be hungry."

Prima stared at the stick he was handing her before realizing how hungry she was. She took it and started gnawing at the chicken like a man starved for 3 days. Kai ate slowly and carefully not taking heed of her. It kind of made her uncomfortable to see her enemy so well mannered and that she was so barbaric. She diverted her gaze at the cave's mouth instead. Rain was pouring outside. She could see trees and the river simmering behind it.

"How long have I been here?"

"A day and two nights."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"It's not my orders."

There was a long silence after that. Then, finishing the meat, Prima felt thirsty. She looked around the cave then found a canteen thrush right under her nose. She looked up to meet the fiery crimson eyes of her enemy. They reminded her so much of someone but she couldn't think of who…

"Drink."

Prima took it from him and washed down the peppery taste of the roasted chicken.

"Can I have my clothes?" she asked.

Kai turned and went deeper into the cave, turning his back to her. Prima leapt up, grabbed a rock and hit his head with it. He fell unconscious. Prima sprinted over him and found her clothes. She put them on hastily and ran out into the rain.

"Shit!"

She didn't know where she was going but she started to run as fast as she could. Her wounds didn't make it easier. Eventually she had to take a rest. Her legs were covered with mud to the knees. She crawled under a tree hoping for shelter but sprinkles of rain still caught her. At least she was free. Now she must find a way to return to New York. Or at least contact Uncle Giovanni.

At last, she found a plan. She was going to penetrate into Wind Storm's resort to e-mail to the villa then she could hide in one of the mountains waiting for help to arrive. But would it work? Whatever, it was the only one she had in mind. Prima got up despite of the pain on her leg and tried to find the way out of the forest.

After a long walk in the rain and mud, she found the place where the river fell into a waterfall. The grounds were very slippery there but she had to get across. She chose a place where the water was shallow and with the help of a stick began to cross. The current was very violent and the rain made the rocks so slippery that she nearly fell at every step. When she got to the middle of the river, the stick she was holding for support gave way and she fell on the hard rock. Before she could react, the current was taking her down to the waterfall.

Her heart was throbbing like mad as she tried to catch a rock to hold on but her hands slipped and down the waterfall she fell. Fortunately there was a branch hanging out of the waterfall. Prima caught it in time before crashing into the pool of rocks below. She was taking long heaves of breath. Water from both the rain and the waterfall was blinding her but she decided not to die. She swung herself and caught a rocking rising out of the waterfall and began to climb upwards which was very hard work, since she was going against the current. But at last, she saw the head of the cliff. With too much joy and temerity, she reached out for a sharp rock and cut herself. She yelped and let go in pain. A hand reached out and caught her wrist. She looked up to see Kai, holding her arm with one hand and roots with the other. He pulled her up and she prepared herself to be killed for sure. But instead her pulled harder on her wrist and hissed hatefully, "Never do that again.The forest is wild, you won't be able to escape without killing yourself"

Before Prima could reply, Kai took out a pair of handcuffs and put one around her wrist and the other on his.

"Now, don't do anything stupid," he said.

She spat at him.

He glared at her in pure anger. His free hand was trembling.

"Come on, hit me!" Prima defied him.

"I don't hurt women," he muttered, arousing her anger.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you think I'm scared of you-."

"Shut up."

Prima had her mouth opened. She knew that she couldn't do anything because she was his prisoner and that was why she felt empty rage filling her.

Kai took her back to the cave. Now they were both drenched so they had to sit together by the fire. Prima could feel her guard's sweat tickling down his arm and his even breath despite all the walking. She felt uncomfortable to be so near to the man she loathed. Then a sudden thought occurred her. It put fear into her heart.

"Wait, if we're stuck like this, how are we going to sleep?" she asked, her heart beating frightfully.

Kai turned to her.

"On our backs," he answered.

"You mean, together."

Kai shrugged.

"Side by side, yes."

Prima leapt up forgetting that she as chained to him, making her fall back down.

"Where is the key?" she asked.

"In my pocket."

"Free me," she commanded. "I promise that I'll be good. But in no way am I going to sleep with you."

Kai just stared at her without moving. She looked down at his pocket. He felt her gaze on it, so he took the key out and said, "Don't even think about it," and was about to put it in the chain across his neck when Prima pushed his head backwards and caught the key in his fingers. However Kai was clutching it so tightly she couldn't take it. He was struggling on the floor as she tried to pull it away from him. The key suddenly slipped and fell into the fire.

"A pincer, quick!" Prima exclaimed.

Kai tried to go to his bag but Prima forgot to get up to so he fell over her and they rolled across the ground.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

He pulled himself and her up and walked quickly to take the pincer from his bag but Prima was stuck to him and he couldn't manage his hands normally. When at last they got the pincer the key was gone.

"Right, so now we're stuck forever," Kai said, annoyed.

Prima felt like dying.

"Well, if it wasn't for you who had such a brilliant idea of tying us together in the first place, we won't be here," she argued.

"If you haven't run away, I wouldn't have to do it," he said quietly.

"Do you think I want to remain a prisoner?"

"It's better than risking one's life in the rain."

"Shut up!"

Kai grew silent. Not because he was listening to her but because he was observing his bag. Prima turned her attention to it too.

"What is it?"

"It's wet."

"So? You went into the rain with it."

"I have my portable radio in it. I won't be able to contact the others."

"Oh, so you mean they don't know where we are?"

"No. So we have to go to them ourselves."

Prima crossed her arms.

"If you think, I'm going to let myself be taken qui-."

"Do you think you've got the choice?"

Kai pulled at the handcuff, urging Prima to lose balance.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping with you!"

This time he didn't bother to answer and walked back to the fire. Prima had to go with him despite herself.


	24. Love's Prisoners

Chapter 24: Love's Prisoners

Mariah couldn't go to sleep. Tala was in her wardrobe and now her bodyguard was on the floor beside her bed. What happened if he discovered the red-haired ninja? The room was in complete darkness but Mariah could distinguish the outlines of the closet at the end of her bed. It creaked open. Mariah gasped. No, it was not her imagination. Tala stepped out of the closet and approaching her. She shrank as his dark form got nearer to her, unable to make a sound. He got on the bed and crawling towards her, his hands passed through her legs. She shivered.

"What are you doing?" Mariah gasped as he reached her head level.

"You don't expect me to sleep in the wardrobe, do you?" he whispered.

His breath warmed her to the skin yet rendered her shivering.

"What do you mean? My bodyguard's-"

"Fuck your bodyguard. I can kill him in a shifty," Tala smirked.

Fear was grasping Mariah's throat as she extended her hand under her pillow in searchfor her gun.

"So are you going to kill me now?" she demanded, playing for time.

Tala chuckled.

"No, I just want to see how you'll cope with me as prisoner."

Mariah found the cold metal handle of the gun and slowly began to pull it from under the pillow. Suddenly, Tala caught her wrist.

"I won't do that if I were you," he hissed.

Mariah felt tears coming up her eyes as he pierced her with his icy gaze. There was a minute that those eyes were no longer hard but somewhat compassionate, as if concealing a feeling unknown to both.

"You're my prisoner, I remind you," Mariah hissed back.

"Oh but I don't think so."

Tala approached his head towards hers. Mariah turned away despite her heart's urge to… what? She isn't meant to have these kinds of feeling towards her enemy! When she opened her eyes again, Tala was gone.

* * *

Mariah woke up and thought everything was a dream. The sun was streaming in her window. Gary was snoring peacefully beside her bed. She decided not to wake him and tiptoed to the bathroom.

Strange… the foams were already filled. Mariah began taking off her clothes then she dipped her foot into the warm water. Exquisite…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Gary barged into the bathroom.

"Mariah! What's up?"

The bodyguard stared confusedly from his mistress wrapped in a fluffy towel who in turn was staring at the naked figure in the bathtub. Gary took time to recognize the red head ninja.

"You're from Giovanni's," Gary barked, pulling out his gun.

"Wait!"

Gary turned and saw his mistress standing between the ninja and him.

"Don't kill him," she said. "I'm the one who brought him in. I want you to guard him until Lee comes back. Maybe we can get some information from him," she added hastily after throwing a nervous glance at Tala's muscled body.

Tala was very convenient of being left alone with the bodyguard. Not only that he got to eat good food but he took the opportunity of sneaking some information from the bodyguard himself. Mariah would come in for time to time to check on him, moments he longed for each day.

"Gary, what do you think will please Mariah?" Tala asked the bodyguard when one evening they were sitting with each other, sipping green tea.

The giant scratched his head.

"A trip to a theme park?"

Tala's mouth curved into a smile.

* * *

This isn't real. This isn't real, Prima kept repeating to herself as she lied beside Kai Hiwatari. The rain had stopped and the night was well advanced, only she couldn't sleep. How could she? The man she loathed the most was right there beside her! He was breathing evenly as if he didn't care about anything in the whole world. And maybe he didn't.

_He is only a dog_. Her Sensei's words drifted back to her. Prima peeked at the body lying next to her. The light from the dying fire shone on his face, illuminating his blue triangles painted on his face. Where did they come from? Why did he have to have it paint that way? Prima couldn't stop wondering about the man that was Kai Hiwatari. He seemed extraordinary, something beyond nature. How can a thing like that be tamed as Kai was? Boris must have taken him very young. Suddenly Prima transported her hatred towards the politician instead. He was the one rotting other people's lives! Maybe Kai didn't choose what he was now, maybe she shouldn't be so hateful towards him, and after all he had saved her life.

By daytime they were heading up the mountain. Kai didn't say anything but Prima guessed that there might be some kind of radio set up there to call for help. Prima decided to be nice and didn't struggle as they walked side by side. Kai wasn't looking at her either, lost in his own thoughts.

They stopped at midday to eat some wild fruits picked up along the way. Suddenly Prima couldn't contain herself any longer said, "I need to go to the toilets."

"There aren't any here," Kai grunted.

"I know, but you know what I mean, don't you?" she pressed angrily.

Kai got up, urging her to get up to then he led her to a large pine tree.

"I won't look," he said.

But still Prima didn't feel comfortable with Kai crouching, his back to her as she satisfy her bladder. When she finished, she hastily zipped her trousers and got up again.

"Let's go," she said, ignoring his gaze.

Each time they passed a jagged rock, they tried to cut their chain with it but unfortunately, it wouldn't break so easily. Kai himself said it was made of the finest metal.

They were sitting on a large rock as the sun sent its last rays over to the Earth when Prima had an idea.

"Try to melt it," she said.

Kai raised his eyebrows then understood what she was talking about.

They raised a fire and, as dangerously as it might seem, put their chain over the flames. Still it wasn't hot enough and they had to add more logs and sticks to the fire. Their hands were the ones that were melting. But finally, the metal to grow red and with all their force they pulled. It broke. In her joy, Prima jumped up and down, recovering her wrist. Kai didn't look happier than when they were chained together the first time. He just approached her than said, "You need to take a bath."

She felt like slapping the guy. He didn't smell better than she did! But she felt the need of cool water to clean her skin as well, so she followed him to a small stream nearby.

"Don't do anything stupid," he growled. "I'll be at the upper stream."

Prima ignored him and took off her clothes. She immediately enjoyed the cool sensation of water running through her skin. She scraped herself as best as she could, wishing she had some soap. When she was finished, she couldn't help taking a glance at the upper stream. She distinguished a tall figure bending over to cup the water the n pouring it down his back. God, he does look kind of sexy… Prima quickly shook the thought out of her head and put her clothes back on.

"This is mad. This is really mad," Prima said to herself as she made her way to the upper stream, careful to hide behind the trees. Suddenly she glimpsed Kai's body in the middle of the stream. He had her back towards her, busily washing himself. She gasped. On his back was a giant phoenix tattoo. It rendered his muscles somewhat stronger to look at and she could feel her heart faltering inside her. She took a step forward then found herself in the stream without noticing, her eyes locked in the gaze of the phoenix.

"Who did this to you?" she asked in a whisper.

Kai turned around. Prima did her best not to stare downwards. So instead she looked into his burning eyes, waiting for an answer. But not really the answer to her question.

"It doesn't concern you," he said.

"I want it to concern me," she insisted.

He was looking down at her as if he didn't believe his ears. He suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders and stooped down to embrace her lips. Prima staggered under the weight of his ardor. She couldn't see clear anymore and felt that her legs were giving way. She heard a splatter and felt herself wet but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was the pair of lips on hers. His tongue was asking to enter, to which she replied rather harshly. The kiss represented an outburst of two souls so copped up in their will to hate, to ignore love. Is this love? Prima asked herself. Do I love him? She needn't answer all those questions because Kai had answered them for her. While they were struggling on the stream floor, they didn't notice a company of men approaching them. Only did they heard a barking laughter did they tore apart.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

"Tala, what on earth are you doing?" Mariah gasped.

The ninja had her bodyguard strap her on the passenger's seat of an old BMW of Lee's and soon they sped away. Mariah saw in the driver's mirror Gary waving goodbye to them with a cheerful face.

"What have you done to my bodyguard?"

Tala chuckled quietly.

"Nothing that he needs. He has the world's thickness in him," Tala answered casually.

"Don't say that about my-"

"Or what? For now, all you seem to have is empty threats, _princess_," Tala smirked.

"I hate you," she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't think so," Tala grinned. "Otherwise you'll have me killed long ago."

Mariah wanted to say something back but she couldn't find something to say. So instead she went, "Are you taking me over to your master, Tornatore's?"

"Nope, I'm taking you to the place of your dreams."

And Tala wouldn't say more as he drove towards a little square where a fun fair had been set up.

"Mind a little fun? I don't have enough money to take you to a theme park but…"

Mariah was speechless. Her enemy was taking her to a fun fair? What in the world was this? She remained lost in her thoughts when Tala helped her out and kissed her hand, which she didn't even seem to notice.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as he led her to a bouncing castle.

"I thought you'd might like a little break," he shrugged.

I will not accept any of his offers, Mariah said firmly to herself. But in the end, she was holding two sticks of candy-floss cheering Tala to shoot her a stuffed cat doll. They had been on all the attraction the little funfair could offer, even on the toddlers' roundabout. Mariah couldn't deny the fact that she was having a great time, a bit like on her birthday but this time it was better, maybe a tiny bit because her bodyguards wasn't with her.

"And here's for my princess," Tala said, handing her the pink fluffy doll.

"Thanks, Tala," she said then her gaze caught his and soon she began to realize how blue they were.

Her lips were starting to mumble something out when suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around half in daze. But when she saw who it was, she immediately lost all the effect Tala's eyes had put on her.

* * *

Guess who it is! 


	25. Broken and Betrayed

Chapter 25: Broken and Betrayed

Lee Chow and his gang arrived at the Wind Storm Dragon the next day of Prima's capture. They made their way to the hidden lab in the mountain where Boris was waiting for them.

"Hello, my friends. Look what our dear scientists are brewing," Boris said in a mocking voice.

He took out a small bottle from his pocket.

"The Elixir is finally ready," he said with a smile. "Come follow me, the room is set at the back of the lab."

So Lee Chow and Ray Kon followed Boris surrounded by his bodyguards to a little room cut out from the rest of the lab. Ray sent a nervous glance at the working scientists. He had never quite agreed on the principle of obliging people to work for them. But Lee and Boris had carefully explained to him, each time he made the remark, that scientists were non-believers but when they saw the product they would admit their work.

They entered the room furnished in a Louis XIV style with velvet chairs and painting on the ceiling. Boris ushered them to the sofa and he ordered some vodka to be brought. Then he himself settled in the armchair facing them.

"Ah, my friends, the end is approaching," Boris sighed. "Our glory is near."

When the vodkas arrived they clanked their glasses together.

"What about Tornatore?" Ray Kon asked.

"All settled, my dear Ray," Boris chuckled. "I've sent the order to destroy his little hide-out. The spies sent to _spy_ on us are also being taken care of. Johnny will lead the two on his tracks to this very island where we will be ready to greet them. Besides he has given false information about us. Tornatore, if he survives, would still think that we'll attack on Election Day, but the poor man doesn't know…"

Lee and Ray nodded at each other. Whatever Boris said, it all seemed comforting.

"So… who's the ninja here?" Lee asked.

Boris howled with laughter.

"You cannot guess how Tornatore is stupid! He sent his own niece to the peril! Yes, yes it's señorita Prima we've got here. I dare say Dranzer will bring her in sooner or later."

There was a silence during which they drank up their glasses. Boris signaled for more to be brought.

"So, my dear Lee, are you ready to take the Elixir?" Boris asked with a cheesy grin.

Lee shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe after I have Asia all for myself."

Boris laughed.

"My good Lee, I think you would bewaiting too long. That day will never come."

"What?" Lee's tone suddenly changed. It had become shrouded with mist.

"What do you mean what?" Boris chuckled. "We all know that Hiwatari is going to take Asia, I America and MacGregor Europe."

"What?" Lee repeated.

Ray could see sweat forming on his forehead.

"I thought you knew!" Boris said innocently. "We had agreed on giving our financial supporters the Elixir and the Elixir only. Is it not enough, my dear Lee?" he added in a dangerous whisper.

Lee thought that it must have been the drink or whatever but normally no one dared speak after Boris had used that tone however Lee stood up in an uncontrollable rage and spat at Boris' feet.

"You, mother fucker! Financial supporter? I thought we were partners! I gave you more than money, I gave you my resort to hold your meetings, my men to serve your misdeeds. And you're just giving me an Elixir?"

Boris had remained calm throughout the outburst.

"An Elixir? I think you've misundertood-."

"I think you're the one who've misunderstood here!" Lee cut. "I wanted Asia and I clearly cited it to you!"

"I just happen to realize that you are too young to govern an immense continent," Boris said mildly.

"Too young? And you think that that half psychopath is more capable than me?"

"I think he is," Boris replied. "Voltaire Hiwatari has a great influence on people. They would bend instantly at his command."

"I've build my own FUCKING empire and you think I'm incapable!" Lee shouted.

"Enough of this nonsense, Lee. Do sit down."

There was a final tone in Boris' voice. Ray could sense that if Lee didn't calm down, then they were in for the big one.

Without answering, Lee spat on the floor.

"I'm not going to help you anymore, Boris. You have lost my recognition."

"And so have I you, my dear Lee."

Boris' guards suddenly appeared from nowhere and Lee realized his mistake.

"You're be sorry, Lee. You're be very sorry and so will be our sister and cousin and whatever family link you have."

Ray tried to fight the guards off but they were too many. Lee was staring right in Boris' eyes, like a man struck in the heart.

"Don't you touch my sister!" he shouted in a desperate voice.

"Already done," Boris said in a mocking apologetic voice, as he put his mobile phone back inside his chest pocket.

"Take them to the resort and lock them there," Boris ordered.

"Don't worry, Lee," Boris said as they were leaving. "You'll soon be joined by the loveliest of the ladies and who knows, many more friends and of course, your beloved sister."

* * *

Giovanni Tornatore's household was in great disorder. All the maids have been dismissed. Some said that an explosion had been occurred and the villa was falling apart. The master was on the phone all day, taking care of everything being packed and have his private jet ready. Lines of people with their belongings could be seen coming out of the villa.

The only ones who were given proper information were the ninjas left there. Hilary, Hiro, Mr. Granger, Tyson and Emily were summoned to the master's room where Kenny and the Tornatores were already waiting. Enrique ran into Hilary's arms and snuggled there without a word. Hilary could sense something very wrong was going to turn up.

"We're returning to Italy," the master said.

"What?" Hilary gasped.

Enrique tore himself away from her, his eyes gleaming with tears.

"We won't be able to see each other again, Joy," he said.

Hilary was speechless. Instead Tyson asked the question for her.

"Is it true about the explosion?" he asked.

To everyone's fear, the master nodded.

"I was there," Kenny explained. "Dizzi has suddenly turned blank and began counting down her auto-destruction… so now she… I…" his voice faltered, so much did he took liking in the A.I.

Emily put her arms around him in comfort.

"What about the others?" Hiro asked.

"We couldn't contact them. It's much too dangerous. I think the enemy had been spying on us. How? I don't know more than you do. Normally our headquarters are equipped with the highest security system. Unless we were sold out, there's no chance anyone can penetrate without us knowing." The last line was pronounced for Hilary and Tyson who had accidentally discovered the place many months ago.

The ninjas looked nervously at each other. Who had betrayed them?

"But I don't think there has been a traitor," Master Giovanni said slowly. "Because since Joseph's betrayal, I have put a systemon all of your watches, which I know you carry everywhere with you. If you do something without my permission, an alarm will set off and I will instantly know who it is and where they are."

"So, do you think the enemy has found out a way to enter?" Emily asked nervously.

"I'd prefer to think that." He paused. "I'm moving back to Italy. Our position is very dangerous for the moment. Balkov can attack anytime he wants. It'll be safer if we part. You all can go back to your homelands."

Hilary was crestfallen. What? Leaving Enrique, the villa, the Angelico mafia and all? And it was like her losing a job too.

"But, signor, we don't have anywhere else to go!" Tyson wailed. "I live here for, like since I was born!"

"Yes but before that. Your grandfather certainly knows."

Mr. Granger spoke for the first time.

"I remember leaving my family in Tokyo to come and work here. The family probably is no longer there but we three can always find a place to stay."

"What? You're leaving Signor Tornatore? I can't go to Japan! I've forgotten all the language." Tyson shouted.

Japan… Hilary suddenly thought of her father. She might be able to visit him, if Tyson went to live there. But what about Enrique? After what Tyson had said, she felt her heart quivering, not understanding her own feelings. Did she still love him? Or was it something else?

"I will leave a digital message for the ninjas who've managed to… come back, to tell them that the Angelico mafia is over," Giovanni said in a half choking voice. "We can still keep contacts, of course. Though it would be preferable to lay down for a while."

"But what about Balkov? What about his conquering the world?" Hilary demanded.

The master looked at her sadly.

"There's nothing we can do. Until we meet again, maybe we'll be just like other people, in Boris' society."

The words were bitter and hard to accept but everyone there felt as powerless.

"You still can't leave all the ninjas you've sent on mission!" Hilary insisted.

"They are tough people, I'm sure they would find a way out for themselves. As for Prima…" His voice faltered.

Enrique wasn't looking at anyone either. This was the worst moment in Hilary's life.

"Salima, Mariam, Max, Prima… you're abandoning all of them."

"Enough of this, Brown!" the master snapped. "I am your master and I command you to leave and best not to interfere with any more of other people's lives!"

"_Padre!_" Enrique reproached him but he too was having tears in his eyes.

"Go. Just go," the master's final word set the ex-ninjas away.

Away from the villa, away from all the adventures.

"Hilary!"

Enrique caught up with her at the grand entrance. He ran up to her, his features still handsome though saddened. Hilary thought that he looked like a tragic hero.

"I want you to keep this," he said and took out his ring for her.

It was a plain silver ring but inside it had 'Enrique' carved in it.

"Till we meet again, dearest Joy," he whispered as she took the ring from him.

"I… thanks, Rique," Hilary said, unable to think of another thing to say.

"I will always love you." He leaned closer, his lips parched ready to kiss her.

Suddenly Tyson appeared from the stairway. Hilary pushed Enrique back and gripped his hand.

"Bye, Rique. I hope we meet again."

And she turned around without looking back.


	26. Secrets

Chapter 26: Secrets

Salima was clicking on the button 'Send' when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Garland," Salima started.

"What are you doing, Joan?" Garland asked testily.

"Just sending an e-mail to a friend," she answered.

"Really?"

Garland edged closer to the chair on which Salima was sitting. He was so close that their heads were nearly hitting.

"What do you want?" Salima backed away.

She had been at Garland's apartment a couple of times now, but Brooklyn was never there. She pretended that she loved his CDs and always had to come and take a peek at them while searching for some clues. During all her stay, Garland had never acted this way before, meaning rather seductive.

"What _do you_ want, Joan?" Garland asked back.

Salima blinked.

"Stop being so mysterious," she snapped.

"Oh, but I think you are." Garland traced her upper arm with his finger. "Salima."

Her mind wasn't working properly. Salima? Did he just say her real name? But how could he know?

"I prefer your red hair, you know," Garland backed away, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Damn it, Garland! I just want you to shut up!" Salima yelled, frustrated, not only because she was discovered but also because he was playing with her. Again.

Garland smiled.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said quietly. "Boris knows about you. He knows about your headquarters too and I bet it's already in pieces now along with your ninja friends."

"You-"

Salima raised her hand as if to slap him but Garland caught it in mid-air.

"It's a shame," he whispered. "I liked you a lot. But you've never gave me a chance."

Then, without warning, Garland stooped down to lock his lips on hers. Salima gasped through the furious embrace. Her wrist slowly slipped from his grasp but it lied itself reluctantly on his shoulder, pulling him deeper. What am I doing? Salima snapped her eyes open and pushed Garland away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Salima yelled.

"Proving to you I'm not gay," he shrugged.

"Just that?"

Why did she feel so hurt?

"No, I'm asking you to trust me."

Salima couldn't help laughing.

"You? I've trusted you and you've hurt my friends."

"Yes but that's because I'm under Ming Ming's orders. I can't just save your friends then. It'll be too suspicious. But I'm helping you now. Your friends are in danger. We must go to the Wind Storm Island where Boris is holding them captives-"

"Wait, wait a sec. Why are you helping me?"

This time Garland smiled sadly.

"Because I want to mend what I broke."

"Oh, and you think you've broken my heart? How egoistical is that? I've never-"

"Fine, but I think I owe you an explanation anyway. When you found Brooklyn and me in the same bed, it was because we were drunk last night and Brooklyn didn't bother pulling out his own bed. Nothing happened, I swear."

Salima stared into his eyes testily.

"And you're going to betray your master for that?" she asked slowly.

"I was never into politics."

Salima laughed.

"It's just you, isn't it?" she teased.

Garland grinned, as if hoping that she would forgive him. Fat chance.

"So, are you saying that you'll trust me?"

"Trust you, no. But come with you to save my friends, fine. On one condition," she said as he was looking too hopeful. "That you won't touch me or do anything stupid like that again."

Garland shrugged.

"If you wish."

There was a silence during which Salima considered if what she did was right or wrong.

"Come on," Garland finally said. "We have many people to rescue."

Despite herself, Salima followed him out of his apartment.

* * *

The bus dropped Hilary in her little town. Her wages had afford them a house and now she was making her way to it. Her mother was waiting at the doorway, looking happy to see her daughter. Hilary didn't know how to explain to her mother how she had lost her job. But it seemed that explanations were not needed.

"Hilary, dear! I missed you so much!" her mother grabbed her in her arms.

"Mum!"

"Look how you've grown!"

"Mum, I'm nearly 19, you know."

Hilary glanced nervously around her in case the neighbors were out or something. Her mother led her into the kitchen. It was also a dining room with a cheap plastic table and rubber chairs.

Hilary's mum placed two coffee mugs on the table before settling herself opposite her daughter.

"Mum-"

"I know, Hilary. Giovanni told me about everything. I just can't believe I'm seeing you alive!"

Hilary was startled.

"What did the master tell you?" she asked, breathless.

"Why, about the Angelico mafia and how you've became one of his ninjas. Giovanni had been taken care of you on my account. The poor man must be tired after what happened."

"What? You knew about all this?"

"Why, of course, I do! I used to be Giovanni's ninja as well when I was a little bit younger than you are, only we were more like partners."

"So how come you've stopped?" Hilary asked, unable to contain her surprise.

Her mother smiled over the mug.

"Because I had you."

There was a small silence.

"I don't really understand," Hilary said slowly. "You were a ninja but stopped because of me. So how come you're so poor?"

Then Hilary felt ashamed of uttering such a word, but her mother only kept on smiling.

"I had a son before you," she said. "He was your father's and my joy. But not long before you were born, an old mafia, rival of Giovanni's broke into our house and took everything, even your elder brother who was only 3. I've found out later that they were under the command of a man named Voltaire who is your grandfather. He wanted his son back, ashamed that he had married someone of the opposing camp. We were forced to divorce and I am left with you with no more than a penny. Your father went back to Japan without any more word of him or Kai."

"Kai? Is that my brother's name?"

Her mother nodded.

"I remembered that you and he had the same burning scarlet eyes. Just like your father."

Scarlet eyes? Suddenly a distant memory occurred Hilary's mind. Could it be…  
?

"Mum, you've never heard of my brother and his becoming, have you?" Hilary asked, half fearing the answer.

"No, not since you were separated."

"Do you think it's possible that he's working for Balkov?"

Her mother didn't seem surprised.

"Your grandfather and Balkov have a very close link. It is much possible. Oh, my poor boy, having to work for someone like that… Hilary? Where are you going?"

Hilary had picked up her baggage and was heading to the door.

"But you've just arrived!" her mother shouted after her but she wasn't listening. The only thought tat occupied her mind was that Dranzer, Boris Balkov's bodyguard was in reality, her own brother.


	27. Locked In

A/N: I'm awfully sorry aboutt tthe LONG LONG delay but my house is under construction and I've just came back from my holidays. Oh whatever I apologize... The end is nearing! God I'm exhausted witht tthis wriing, but it's pretty fun!  


Chapter 27: Locked in

The truck rocked sideways as it ran through the forest. Prima had her hands tied up to her feet and couldn't feel less uncomfortable. It was not only her position which was the cause but also the stupidity of the whole affair. Here she was sitting like a captured animal just beside a boy she just kissed earlier, before getting captured. Imagine the scene: you are kissing your enemy then you've got discovered doing so by his partners. And the worst of it, they all jeered and made silly noises about it. Prima dared not look across at Kai. What made her kiss him back? No, what made him kiss her? She thought he was this heartless bloke incapable of all desires. She was probably wrong. Oh God, what is she gonna do? She can't fall in love with her enemy! Though now they were in the same position, how could she know whether the kiss was for real?

On his side, Kai was quite out of himself. He wished that he didn't kiss the girl and find himself in such an embarrassing position. But the look she gave him, the way she pronounced those words were so irresistible that even he couldn't resist. She must hate me for it now. Since he had come to know Prima, he knew that she was someone you couldn't run over easily. He had never hated her but she seemed so determined to hate him. And now we're both prisoners, he thought sadly.

"Hey, love birds! We're nearly there!"

The truck driver shouted from the front seat and laughed with his partners.

Prima felt so like killing the bastard. The resort came into view. What? They were going to be locked up here? The truck's doors swung open and two men pointed their guns at them. Another two cut off their ropes and they were guided into the resort. They walked up the second floor, then reaching their destination, one of the guards unlocked the door and threw Prima in. Kai, however was led to another room.

Prima found herself with two of her most dangerous enemies.

"Lee Chow! Ray Kon! What are you doing here?"

A minute went by during which she thought that they were here to kill her, but on the sad look on Lee's face, she realized that they couldn't possibly be the executioners.

"We're in the same position as you are," Lee said quietly.

Then he told her of how Boris had betrayed them and was threatening to capture his relatives.

"Your fellow ninjas are not safe either," Ray Kon said. "Boris had your headquarters blown and most of them captured. I think they're going to arrive soon."

Prima couldn't believe her ears.

"What about Enrique and his family? Have you heard anything about them?" she demanded.

The two Chinese shook their heads.

"This is all your fault! If you haven't helped Boris, we wouldn't be here!" she shouted.

"Of course, we all regret it now," Lee Chow said quietly.

Prima felt like dying. Everything had gone from bad to worst. Was there any hope left?

"Have you thought of a plan to escape?" Prima asked after a long silence.

The two lifted their heads but it was Ray Kon who spoke.

"We've tried everything. There are guards in front of the doors and down, under the windows. It's impossible to escape."

Prima paused for musings. Suddenly the apartment's door flung open again and a girl with navy hair and a blond boy were thrown in. Behind them were two green-headeds.

"Mariam! Max!" Prima exclaimed.

"Kevin! Joseph!" Lee Chow and Ray Kon recognized the other two.

"Hope you enjoy the company," the guards laughed as they shut the door.

Prima rushed to her fellow ninjas.

"What happened?" she asked.

"God, Prima, everything is so confusing!" Max said. "At one time we were following Mac Gregor and the next, here we are!"

"You see, we were stationing in a rent van and we saw Johnny and his gang coming out," Mariam explained. "But instead of walking to _his_ car, he turned over to our van, tapped on the window and then had his guns pointed at us."

"Before we knew it, we were shipped off here," Max finished. "Though I can't believe you've got yourself captured too."

"Never mind that," Prima said quickly. "Do you know about the others?"

While the Angelico ninjas were discussing with each other, Lee had collected from Kevin and Joseph that his sister was still safe.

"Before we were captured," Kevin was saying, "we went to your mansion to ask Mariah whether she wants to come and have dinner with us, seeing that she was alone. But when we got there, Gary told us that she was gone with a certain young man and wouldn't be back for a while."

"Young man? Who?" Ray asked before he could stop himself.

"Dunno," Joseph answered for his side-kick. "Apparently Mariah had him a prisoner but then, according to Gary, he has somehow convince her to go out with him."

"WHAT?"

"Ray, calm down," Lee said though his voice was unsteady.

"Calm down? Mariah had gone off with a total stranger-."

"Don't worry, we have an idea who it is," Mariam cut in.

Everyone stared at her, safe Max and Prima. Mariam stared back but it was particularly at her brother her gaze was directed to.

"Tala was sent on a mission to spy on the Chows' mansion," the navy-haired explained. "I guess it was him who took her out. What is strange is that Tala normally doesn't like women…" Mariam frowned.

"Hey, is Tala the red head who is Tornatore's bodyguard?" Joseph recalled.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Oh, then don't you worry, Ray. That man's neat," Joseph tried to reassure the shocked Ray. "He won't do anything stupid."

"He, hum."

Everyone turned to the person who had coughed, which turned out to be Lee Chow.

"I think we have to put something clear," the Chinese millionaire said in an important voice. "Here we are all stuck in the same place and confronting the same enemy. I suggest that we should hold hands and fight off Balkov together."

Mariam stared from Lee to her brother. Everyone one else was doing the same. For many years, the Angelico and the Chows were rivals on every field whether it was economic, cultural or political. But what Chow said was true: they now had the same mortal enemy.

Prima put out her hand.

"I agree."

Lee put his hand on hers and so did Ray, Max and Kevin. All of them were looking expectedly at the siblings Mariam and Joseph. At last Joseph put his hand on top of Kevin's and Mariam on top of his.

"Yippee!" Max shouted with joy.

The others gazed, perplexed, at one and another as if to decide whether Max had gone off his rocker.


	28. Saving Mission

Chapter 28: Saving Mission

Hilary knew that the only way to find her brother was to find Boris, and to find Boris, she must find the Angelico. Or at least some of its members. On the bus, she took out her mobile phone and dialed Tyson's number. She hoped that he would be able to help her… The discovery didn't shake her as much as she thought. From the first day she saw Dranzer she knew that there was something that made her believe that he was not ordinary. And his gaze, though from far away, she remembered how fiery it was, so much like hers.

"Hello? Tyson? Can you come to meet me at the villa?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Salima and Garland were also making their way to thte villa. Salima was convinced that she ought to find something that would help her there, some kind of information. Garland was driving his convertible, the very one Max, Mariam, Tyson, Hilary and her sat on their way back from the trip. They seemed all happy then. Why is life so easy and yet so difficult?

"Hey, Garland!" Salima realized. "What happened to Brooklyn?"

Garland glanced sideways at her with an expression of sorrow on his face.

"He's with Ming Ming," he said, continuing to drive. "I've tried to convince him to help us but he doesn't hear any reason, the faggot. He says that he knows at least where his loyalty lies."

Salima pondered at this. Garland still hadn't given her a proper explanation for his conduct. One thing was sure, she wasn't going to fall for him again.

"Are we there yet?" Salima asked a while later.

Suddenly the villa came into view. Its gate was unlocked and they drove up the alleyway to the front of the villa. However, someone was already there…

* * *

"I think they're gone," Tala whispered into Mariah's ears.

They were crouching behind dustbins at the back of a Chinese restaurant. Tala had his arms protectively over Mariah. The girl was still trembling from the run.

-Flash back-

She turned around half in daze. But when she saw who it was, she immediately lost all the effect Tala's eyes had put on her.

"There you are, Mariah. We were looking everywhere for you," Spencer said with a small smile.

"Why, old Tala is with you, the traitor!" a small purple-haired Russian with a stout nose chimed in.

"You're not looking well yourself Ian," Tala smirked back. "Your nose looked like it had grown considerably."

"Why you-!" Ian tried to rush into Tala to punch him but Spencer caught his collar and held him in mid-air.

"Let go of me!" Ian wailed.

"Silence. We're here on business," Bryan said instead of Spencer. He too was a Russian and one of Boris' bodyguards. "Hand over the girl, or else."

"Or else what?" Tala snapped back.

The Russian laughed.

"Why, you have grown a lot more stubborn than while you were serving Balkov," Bryan said. "Let me ask you a question, between friends: did you leave Boris because you were having an eye on Tornatore's son?"

The three laughed hatefully.

Tala could feel anger and spite rushed through his veins. He was being humiliated by his former partners and in front of Mariah, for God's sake! Mariah saw his pale cheeks flushed with ire. She had just known that he had been working for Balkov too. The situation was pretty confusing for the young Chinese.

"What does Mr. Balkov wants with me?" Mariah half murmured, breaking Tala's raging silence.

Spencer looked down at her (yeah, he's pretty tall.)

"Your brother Lee had betrayed Boris by wanting to take the entire world to himself. He and his side-kick, Ray Kon are being hold captives in the Wind Storm resort."

"And he wants you to join them," Ian added nastily.

Mariah gasped.

"But Lee… he would never do that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh but he did," Bryan assured her. "And he is paying for having betrayed us, like that bastard should," he added, eyeing Tala.

"So come with us quietly and sensibly and we wouldn'tt harm you," Spencer said holding out his hand.

Suddenly Tala came between them.

"Over my dead body!" he said.

As quick as a flash, he caught Mariah's hand and started running away. They could hear Spencer's voice yelling, "Catch them!". They passed through the crowds and turned many times. Butt the bodyguards were also swift. Suddenly a bullet scratched Tala's ear. He turned his head and saw that they had their guns out.

"Playing hard are you?" he murmured, then jumped up a grocery store which had a smooth roof. He was afraid at first of having to carry Mariah but to his surprise she leapt at the same time as he did. He had only a brief second to smile at her before the shootings followed them. They jumped from building to building until landing down in this dark alleyway, behind the restaurant.

-End of Flashback-

Mariah slowly gazed up at Tala. He too was looking at her. She felt her heart beating much faster than the time while they were running. Suddenly the back door of the Chinese restaurant swung open. Mariah and Tala sprang apart. Out came Julia and Raul, both deeply wounded.

"What happened?" Mariah rushed to them

"They have… taken Kevin and…" began Julia, but her voice was failing her.

"What? Where to?"

"We went to see… you but you- you weren't there," Raul said in a feeble voice, clutching his wound. "Whe- when we got back… they were here."

Mariah looked from Raul to Juila. She couldn't believe her ears! Her brother had really betrayed Boris? But why did he have to capture Kevin too?

"It is a purge," Tala said quietly.

Mariah turned to him out of curiosity.

"Boris always washes down your family when you've betrayed him," he explained.

Mariah saw in his eyes that Tala must have suffered the same deed. She was unconsciously reaching out to touch his face when suddenly Julia and Raul exclaimed," What's he doing here?"

"It's okay," Mariah turned and reassured them. She had quite forgotten about the twins and actually about the whole situation. "What should we do now?"

"We can go to the villa and find help there," Tala answered. "I'm sure that no one would want to kill you."

"We… can't make it," Raul eyed his sister.

"Yes, you guys… can go," Julia said. "I guess… (she coughed) we do- don't have any one else to trust."

Tala nodded but Mariah was still looking at the twins.

"They're going to be okay," he whispered in her ears as he ushered her out of the alley. But deep down he knew what they were going to do. It was far better than suffering humiliation…

To Hilary's surprise, when she arrived at the villa there wasn't only Tyson but Emily, Kenny, a blue-haired girl and… Garland?

"What is he doing here?" she immediately pointed out.

"Hey, I'm a good guy now," Garland said immediately.

The blue-haired girl pushed him and said, "He said that he's going to help us. So far he didn't do anything fishy."

Hilary was more afraid of Salima and of Garland. She wouldn't know that it was her if she hadn't spoken.

"What's with your hair?"

"Never mind that, we're in great danger," Emily said.

For the first time, Emily was speaking to them with a frank and honest look on her face. "I've just called the master," she went on. "The jet is already in the Atlantic but after I've told him of the situation as Garland here affirms he said that he'll be here at once."

"What situation?" Hilary asked.

"Answer her, Garland," Emily said grimly.

"Well," the silver-head began, "The situation is rather complicated butt I'll simplify it: Everyone who is dear to you is captured and we've got to save them. This includes however Lee Chow and his family. He, er, betrayed Balkov or something."

* * *

Hilary was in a shock. Never did she expect that coming here would bring so much problem.

Before she could speak, there a cab parked att the entrance of thte villa and out came Tala and a pink-haired girl Hilary had never seen.

"What? You've brought Lee Chow's sister with you?" Tyson exclaimed.

So this is Lee Chow's sister. Hilary must admit that she was very beautiful. But if Lee Chow had betrayed Balkov she must be a danger. Both of them looked very tired, as if having ran a mile. After paying the taxi driver, Tala turned to them all.

"I wasn't expecting such a reunion," he said slowly, eyeing Garland. "What is wrong here?"

Garland sighed.

"Okay, I'll explain everything."

After having informed Tala of the situation, the teenagers all sat on the villa's steps (the door was locked) and established a plan. Kenny had taken his laptop and they were all looking up the files about the Wind Storm Dragon Resort. Information from Mariah and Garland was also precious.

"Wait, how are we going to get there?"

As if an answer to Hilary's question, a black jet landed on the villa's lawn.

"This is not the Tornatore's jet…" Emily stated.

A hole under the jet widened and a ladder fell out of it. The teenagers all stood up and watched with distrust the figure coming down the ladder. He had bright green hair tied in a long ponytail on his back.

"Zeo!" Kenny called.

Everyone stared at the newcomer as he advanced to them with a hurried look on his face.

"Hi, everyone! I know you all but you don't know me. However I've worked for master Tornatore for as long as I can remember and I'm here to help," he said rapidly. "Listen we don't have much time. I have just learnt that Boris is attacking the White House today, not on the Election Day as he spread out. I bet he's planning it all along. We must stop him at once. Get on board, we're going to Wind Storm Dragon, as well to help your friends."

Everything happened as Zeo had said and before they knew it they were already speeding towards the resort. Tyson leaned over to Hilary.

"What was that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Hilary gazed out of the window. Her brother's face appeared above the sea. I'm coming to you…


	29. Last Mission I

Chapter 29: Last Mission (I)

"Boss, the girl had escaped."

Boris was sitting in Lee Chow's study in the Windstorm resort, listening to his bodyguard's report from the speaker phone.

"That is alright. We have the brother and soon the sister will come," Boris answered.

"Umm," Spencer's voice seemed hesitant.

"What is it, Spencer?" Boris asked impatiently.

"Tala Ivanov was with her, Boss," he finally said.

"Tala? How interesting!" Boris smiled, thinking about the traitor. "Come back here at once. We must prepare to receive him."

"Yes, Boss."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Boris called "Enter" and in came an important looking man of sixty. He had long grey hair with a feather poking from his head (sorry, I don't know how to describe it…). He was followed by a couple of bodyguards. Boris stood up to welcome him.

"Ah, Voltaire. How was the flight?"

The elder man cast a look at the screens on the wall of the room, showing the prisoners in their rooms.

"You said my grandson has betrayed you," the old man said quietly.

"Ah, it's the most embarrassing affair but do sit down."

Boris ushered him to a chair facing the desk before sitting down himself.

"You see, the work on him was not complete. We found him…er, kissing a young girl who happens to be Tornatore's young niece."

As he said this, he observed Voltaire's face carefully. The man remained immovable by the news but Boris saw him blink at the word 'kissing'.

"It is an up most horror. The boy is following his father's example by mingling with the enemy," Voltaire muttered under his breath. "I thought you've trained him out of this." He suddenly raised his voice as he looked at Boris into the eyes.

Boris, however, was not the least intimate.

"Somehow there was a flaw in the training," he said with a smile. "Sometimes true love cannot be stopped."

"What do you mean true love? My grandson cannot-."

"Calm yourself, dear friend," Boris said calmly. "I have another surprise for you."

"What is it?" Voltaire asked impatiently.

"I think that you might like to hear that your granddaughter is also in the show," he said. "She's working for Tornatore of course but no need to worry. I think she too will be coming."

Voltaire stared at Boris as if he couldn't believe him.

"That rascal? The shame of our family? Don't you dare call her my granddaughter!"

"If you insist," Boris shrugged.

There was a small silence during which the two men sat absorbed in their thoughts.

"About our business," Voltaire started. "Where is Mac Gregor? I believe that we will take it tonight?"

Boris nodded.

"He will be arriving shortly. The boy is putting in the last touches to our plan."

"So, Washington first?"

Boris nodded again.

"Then Europe and Asia will be ours as well."

* * *

The sun was setting as the ninjas reached the island. Zeo had located a desert area to land.

"May I recapitulate the plan," Kenny said looking up his computer. "We would be divided in two groups. One will save our friends and the other will look for the scientists."

Everyone nodded.

"The first group will be Zeo, Hilary, Tyson and Miss Chow, on her request. The second one will be Tala, Salima, Garland and…that's all. Miss Watson and myself will be in the jet and… and wait for your return."

The teenagers nodded. They all had changed into a black combination said to be bullet-proofed and camouflage that Zeo had brought with him. They were also given small gadgets and weapons. The two groups parted, one to the resort and the other to the mountain. Hilary looked through the trees with determination written on her face. Their mission almost seemed hopeless but it was all there was to do.

They arrived at the resort shortly afterwards but remained hidden in the trees. Strangely enough the guards at the doors were not present. Zeo went forward hen signaled for them to follow. As they were crossing from the forest to the resort, Hilary saw why the guards weren't there. They were busily welcoming a newcomer who was coming down from a jet. He must be very important because he was surrounded by bodyguards. Before Hilary could see his face, Tyson pulled her arm, urging her to run. When they reached the resort, the ninjas glued to the wall. Zeo took out a map of the resort and pointed at a room facing east, sixth room from where the staircase was.

"From what I've learnt, your friends and relatives are locked up in this room. The door is of course guarded and the windows had metal bars in them (they were put in for the occasion, of course. But," he pointed to another room, "We can enter by the roof since it has a door there. I suppose it's locked butt that's not a problem for us."

"How do you know about all this?" Mariah wondered out loud.

Zeo just winked and tapped underneath his eye.

"That Zeo is really strange," Hilary whispered to Tyson as their put on sticky pads in order to climb on walls.

"We don't really have a choice but to trust him," he replied.

They started climbing. To Hilary's surprise Miss Chow was very skillful at this. At first, she thought that the girl would be like those princesses who could just sit and commands, but Mariah seemed capable of defending herself.

* * *

Tala, Salima and Garland all made way to the mountain. Garland was in the lead since he knew and had been in the hidden cave before. The plan was simple: Garland would pretend to be on Boris's side and they, his prisoners. If only they would let hem in, seeing that Boris might not be in the mountain cave. Tala was hoping that no one would recognize him; he had enough of being affronted by his former partners. The forest was rather hard to walk through since there was a lot of crawling plants, trapping their ankles. But fortunately they soon came upon a track which was used, according to Garland, by Boris's men to come to the mountain. No one was talking, except when they thought they heard something. The last rays of the sun lighted their way.

Suddenly they heard a truck coming up.

"Duck!"

The three agents darted into a bush. As the truck was nearing, Salima could see the driver and two more men. They all we wearing the same uniform. She had a sudden idea. Before the others could stop her, Salima jumped onto the truck, holding herself to the driver's open window.

"What the-?"

Salima punched the guy and took over the truck. His companions were in a total shock but when they realized what had just happened, they took out their guns. Only the shot never came. At least, not from them. Salima had stopped the truck. The two men fell head down on the dashboard (is that it?). Salima looked sideways and saw Tala and Garland with their guns out.

"Perfect!" she said.

"What were you thinking when-."

The driver was regaining consciousness so Salima gave him another punch before answering Garland.

"I have a better idea," she simply replied with a sly smile.

The truck approached the mountain cave. The guards could see it. So when it parked in front of the mountain, they opened the door for them. Once inside the cave, a man showed the truck where to park and out came two men and a girl.

"I donn't remember seeing those faces," the man scratched his head as the three newcomers walked into the lab, holding a suitcase each.

Salima, Garland and Tala passed into the lab without being identified. Salima was about to breathe with relief when she spotted the scientists. They were about twenty of them all wearing a metal collar. Salima also spotted Max's mother, she grabbed Tala's arm and was about to point her out to him when he pushed her away roughly, whispering, "Don't throw off our cover."

She nodded and tried to get a grip of herself. Garland led them up into the control room, saying to the guard that he was there on orders.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do," Garland whispered hastily when they were alone. "I'll try to unlock the guys' collars and when that's done, you throw a gas bomb down there and lead the scientists out. Here, don't forget the masks."

Salima and Tala nodded then went out. The control room had a giant glass window that opened to the floor where the scientists were being kept. They looked much like trapped animals. Salima pursed her lips. The Elixir must have been finished that was why they were no longer working or anything. She hoped that Garland would do it soon.

Suddenly, two men came over to them.

"Hey, we've asked the Headquarters about sending men here on duty and they said that they didn't," one of them said.

"So, we're guessing that you're spying rats," the other completed his sentence.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you say to this?"

Salima turned and saw that Tala had taken his cap off. The men stared at his face with unbelieving eyes.

"You- you, traitor!"

"Yes and so are you."

At that two gun shots were heard and the two men fell down.

"Shit!"

Before both of them could move, the rest of the men surrounded them with their guns.

"Nice playing, Tala," Salima hissed to him.

"Just wait and see," the cold voice replied.

Tala jumped up and threw a gas bomb smashing on the ground.

But that's too soon, Salima thought as she fumbled for her mask. Suddenly a strong hand caught her wrist. She looked up and saw a form of red hair.

"Tala?"

Without replying, he pulled her forth and before she knew it, they were among the scientists who had been freed.

"Follow us," Tala cried. "Hold on to each others' hands!"

Salima felt a hand catching another of her arm. She didn't need to see but she was sure that it was Garland.

"Come on, we have no time!"

* * *

Hilary, Tyson, and Mariah led by Zeo crawled through the resort's pipes with great difficulty. They were smaller than the ones at Kevin's restaurant and they had to be careful not to make a sound. Zeo was looking through the metal slates with his laser eyes. The others were still pretty amazed by the fact that their companion was a robot. Yes, a robot. Zeo himself told them that that was why he was able to detect certain things such as human aura.

"Here we are," he whispered.

Hilary's heart was banging as Zeo lifted the metal slate off. They all jumped down one by one. Hilary could hear gasps. Finally she found herself in a room full of people. Lee Chow, Ray Kong and Prima were discussing in one corner while Miriam, max, Kevin Chow and what seemed like Mariam's own brother, Joseph were sitting on the bed. They all looked surprised and thrilled to see them there. Mariah didn't waste time to run into her brother's arms and Prima came over to talk to Zeo.

"You shouldn't come here!" she said.

"So much for gratitude," the robot mumbled.

"Listen, Boris has video cameras all over the place, soon they'll be coming and we'll be doomed!"

"Enough of pessimism, we've got nothing to lose," Mariam intervened. Hilary had informed her and the others of their plan.

"But-."

"Prima, your uncle is coming with reinforcements, there is nothing to worry about," Zeo interrupted.

Surprisingly, it shut Prima up.

"Okay folks, here's what we'll do," Zeo began.

The guards guarding the room in which the ninjas were kept prisoners heard loud noises, as if inside there was a party. They nodded at each other before deciding to open the door. All they saw was their prisoners, all unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell?" one of them exclaimed.

When they came closer however, Lee Chow opened his eye, and in one blink the guard was knocked down on the floor. The other guards were about to take their guns out when something crashed on them, forcing them to fall.

"Now!"

Everyone ran out of the room. Zeo threw them each a weapon: simple twin guns. Prima came out last.

"Wait!"

But she wasn't really waiting for a reply. She immediately charged into the door next to the room where she was kept prisoner. A bewildered Kai greeted her.

"Come quick, we're going to escape!" she shouted through the doorway.

"I'm not going," he said.

Prima looked at him disbelieved.

"What?"

"I've betrayed my own master, I am not worthy of living."

Prima marched up to him and hit him with her gun. He looked at her as if nothing had happened but his right cheek was red.

"Are you a dog or what?" she shouted in fury. "Can't you decide for yourself?"

"I just did and I'll remain here."

Suddenly there was a noise behind her. Prima swiveled around and saw Hilary lingering at the doorway. She was staring at Kai with an expression of half fear. Prima stared from Hilary to Kai and suddenly realized something.

"Are you- are you…"

Hilary walked towards the boy sitting on the room floor and sat down beside him. Kai looked at her with his emotionless eyes. Then, as if a miracle had occurred, a flame sparkled in his eyes, rendering life to him. What happened within the two people was unknown to the outside but before they knew it, Hilary, Kai and Prima were rejoining each other outside.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

They all froze. They were out at the open and no guards were pointing their guns at them but the only voice had made their hair stood on their skin.


	30. Last Mission II

Chapter 30: Last Mission (II)

"Well, well what do we have here?"

They all froze. They were out at the open and no guards were pointing their guns at them but the only voice had made their hair stood on their skin.

Boris and an old man Hilary didn't know were standing in front of the resort with armed men behind them. Before anyone of them could react, Johnny Mac Gregor and his troops had cornered them from the beach.

"Ah, how I am happy for this little family reunion," Boris smiled as he said this, eyeing Hilary and Kai.

So he knew, the through flashed through Hilary's mind.

"Voltaire, what do you think of your grand children?" Boris turned to the man next to him. "They've quite grown, haven't they?"

The man, unlike Boris wasn't smiling. In fact he was looking at them with disgust.

So this is the famous Voltaire?

"Don't look at me like that, children," Boris' voice suddenly interrupted her mind. "I assure you that we have good intentions. We, Voltaire, Mac Gregor and I are proposing you to join us."

Someone gasped. Hilary turned and saw Lee Chow, trying to shoot Boris with the gun in his hand but one of Boris' guard shot him in the arm.

"Now, that won't be necessary if you would all behave like grown-ups and come over to our side," Boris continued as if nothing had happened. "What about you, Miss Hiwatari? Would you like to join us?"

Boris suddenly stared at her with expected eyes. Prima beside her was shaking with fury and her brother Kai was avoiding her gaze. Yes, she was alone on this one. She, Hilary would have to show Boris that all his plans were going to crumble. After taking a deep breath she said, "Fuck you, Balkov!"

There were cheers and all of a sudden, a sound like millions of helicopters landing filed the air. Hilary looked at the beach and saw more than twenty helicopters surrounding them and Boris. Suddenly one of the doors opened and a rope was thrown down. Out came…

"Enrique's here to save you, babes!"

The familiar face of her ex-boyfriend rose like an unexpected joy in Hilary's heart. Suddenly the door of another helicopter flung open and they could see Master Tornatore followed by a stubby old man, the current President, Mr. Dickenson.

"Your game's over, Balkov. We have here the force of the FBI."

"Since when you're playing the hero, Tornatore?" Boris yelled back, but Hilary could sense fear in his voice.

Already Johnny and his troops were retreating. Men came down from the helicopter and surrounded them, preventing their escape.

"Boris, what is th-?" Voltaire began but Boris hushed him.

When Hilary thought that at last all will be over, and so many of the ninjas there, Boris suddenly grabbed Mariah who was crying over her wounded brother and pointed a dagger at her throat.

"No one moves or the girl dies!" he shouted.

The FBI immediately held their guns and Dickenson blanched.

"Now, quietly-."

Before Boris could finish something black and red jumped up from the trees and knocked the dagger out of his hand. Boris looked at the newcomer: Tala, who was now sending him a punch that caused him to hit the floor. Mariah fell down to the ground beside her brother. Tala walked over to her but suddenly there was a shot.

"NO!"

Tala too fell. Mariah burst into tears; she scrambled to her knees and took his head in her arms. However when the first gunshot was launched, like in many battles many followed and Hilary soon found herself fighting for her life. She felt someone came up with his back against her. She turned and was glad to see Kai. Suddenly, Salima and Garland came out of the forest too and seeing the fight, joined in.

Amidst all the killing, Mariah nursed Tala's head, her tears washing away his blood.

"You- you c-can't die, T- Tala," she wept. "I- I have a… a confe-ssion to make! I…"

"M- me too," Tala whispered.

"Tala? Speak to me!"

But it was too late, he was dead.

Ray who was fighting nearby in order to protect Mariah saw the entire scene and he understood that he was no longer in Mariah's heart. This knowledge however didn't make him stop shooting. Fine if she didn't love him but he knew that he would rather die than let her be killed. Lee had gotten up and seeing his sitter kneeling over his former enemy didn't know what to do. But it wasn't the time of thinking but a time of action. So he went over to her and he and Ray fought off everyone trying to get at the girl.

On the other side Prima was fighting as best as she could. She tried not to think about what she had just discovered and concentrate on the fight. Though she couldn't help glancing over at Kai. Suddenly, Boris' men knocked the gun out of her hand without her noticing. She was preparing to get the blow when suddenly she heard laughter. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the men lying dead and Enrique was offering her a gun.

"Better not just sit there, darling," he smiled.

Prima ignored him and resumed the fighting. But it was a losing battle as far as Boris was concern. Prima searched for the latter and saw that he was running towards a jet parked behind the resort. Voltaire was nowhere to be seen even though Mac Gregor was being tackled by Tyson and Max. Trust the two to be able to catch him. She saw that Kai was fighting nearby though even though Hilary had disappeared from his side.

"Kai! Boris!" she yelled, before turning back to the fight.

Hilary had heard Prima's yell and turned to look for her brother. Indeed he was sprinting towards the jet where Boris was mounting.

Kai, instead of shooting Boris, shot the jet's wheels and the thing crumbled. He did a somersault and caught Boris by his throat.

"Now, now, you are not going to kill your master?" Boris asked calmly as Kai pointed a gun at him.

Kai stared into those hateful eyes and remembered all the treatments he got when he was under the man's command.

"You've turned me into a dog but I do still have some feelings left," he hissed, pressing the gun on Boris' head.

"Yes, and that is hatred," the man answered for him.

"No, pity. And I'm feeling it for you now!" he yelled and let Boris go. "You shall suffer in prison," he said as he began to walk away, knowing that Boris couldn't escape.

"Oh, no, my dear boy."

There was a shot and he heard someone calling his name. But all went black.

* * *

Kai came to himself again and found himself on Hilary's lap but he was too weak to move. He could hear a deafening kind of noise like when you're somewhere high.

"Where am I?" he murmured.

Then everything came back to him, the fight, his sister, Boris…

"It's okay, Kai," Hilary said. "Everything's over now."

* * *

Boris Balkov was sent to jail for all of his life for attempting to put in danger the States. Voltaire had completely disappeared from the air and searches were still being carried on his behalf. Johnny Mac Gregor passed away during the fight, shot down by Garland. The singer Ming Ming and other associates of Boris were caught later on. The Tornatore sold their villa and was moving back to Italy. Their paintings were returned to them by Lee Chow who was set free of charges by Giovanni Tornatore himself. As a matter of fact, the White Tiger Corporation was now holding hands with the Tornatore's art galleries to run a society together called 'Angelico' in honor of the ninjas formed by Tornatore.

The former ninjas and other people concerned by the Balkov affair as it was well known now met for the last time at Tala Ivanov's funeral.

"Where is Kai? Has anyone seen my brother?" Hilary was wading through the crowd of the people who were present at the dinner after the funeral.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Why are you such a fuzzy sister? Aren't you scared of becoming a second Prima?"

Hilary turned to the owner of the voice only to find Enrique sitting in an armchair with a glass of wine in his hand. He was smiling as usual.

"So, you're going to Tokyo?" he asked casually.

"Yeah. Tyson says that his grandpa knows someone who can-well find us a place there," she finally spit the plan she and Tyson had been making a couple of days ago.

"That's great," Enrique said, with honesty in his eyes.

Hilary was quite taken aback by his frankness, but she was glad that there wouldn't be a wall between them like she thought there would between exs.

"And you, Italy with Prima?" she asked.

"Yeah," Enrique laughed running his hand through his hair. "It's like Hell."

"Don't say that," she said. "Where is Prima anyway?"

Prima was out in the garden of the Chow's mansion where the dinner was being held. She felt that she had some ideas to clear, the destiny awaiting her. She couldn't pretend that it hadn't happen, this pain in her heart each time she saw him. And the kiss… Oh, how she was cursed! Shit, someone's coming out…

"Hn, I knew that you'd be here."

The voice froze her soul. Prima dared not turn around but simply gaze up the twinkling sky.

"You're not with your sister?" she asked as Kai stood beside her.

He shrugged.

"Finding her doesn't mean that I'll always have to stay with her," he replied.

She started feeling cold again. The November night wasn't even the cause of it.

"Prima, I-." Kai began but Prima turned and interrupted him.

"Kai, we have to forget what happened between us," Prima said firmly. She was speaking fast and her voice was dry. "I am not the girl for you because of the only reason that I belong to someone else. Therefore you'd better go and find another whore because I because-"

Kai gripped her and pulled her into a kiss. Prima tried to struggle but his grip was iron and to be honest, she couldn't resist the touch of his lips on hers and his tongue curling around hers. But her sense got the better of hr and she pushed him away. Kai looked at her as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Look, I was trying to make it better for both of us and why do you have to go ruining it with –that- with that."

Her voice broke. Kai once again witnessed tears rolling down the young Italian's cheeks.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you again okay!" she shouted behind tears. "Love someone else that will be there for you! _Figlio de la puta_, why do you have to want something unreachable?"

At that, she disappeared into the night. Not knowing what to do, Kai walked around the garden with a heavy heart. What did he do wrong? Was he to blame if he was in – that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?

The sentence barely formulated in his mind, he fell down as if tripped over something.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

The star lights shone on a young girl with short navy hair. She seemed to be sitting on the grass when he tripped over her.

"You're Hilary's brother right?" she asked while helping her up.

Kai grunted.

"You're Salima," he stated.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas. This is not my real hair. I've dyed it for a… mission," she said quickly when she caught him looking at her.

Kai couldn't help himself smiling.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Hilary patted gently her stomach, out of habit. Her smile curved as she thought of the little Granger stirring inside. Three years had passed since the Balkov incident. She looked at the congratulation cards sitting on the windowsill from each of the ex-ninjas: Prima and Enrique, Max, Mariam and Joseph, Salima and her brother Kai, Emily and Kenny and of course, the Chows. She sighed with contentment. Tyson should be home soon. Her gaze wandered out of the window to the busy streets of Tokyo. Life here was hard at first, before they could muster the language. But luckily, Mr. Granger knew an important person who found them this house. It was furnished in a traditional Japanese style and for someone like Hilary who'd always lived in the States, it was very exciting to be living in such a place.

Salima and Kai stayed in the States. Hilary still couldn't believe that her brother was married to her friend but she found that they did looked cute together. Salima, most fortunately, managed to get her hair back to its natural colour and length. She looked as splendid as ever on the photo of her and Kai in front of the Eiffel Tower during their honeymoon. Kai, despite the fact that he wasn't smiling, looked like he could never been more happy. Hilary was very glad for them since both had bad experience with love and to Hilary's knowledge, Kai had none.

The becoming of the other ninjas were more or less passionate. Kenny became a professor at Yale and Emily a librarian. When asked, the orange head answered that she had chosen such a low post because she disliked too many crowds and preferred the silence of a library. Plus she could read as much as she wanted. As for Max and Mariam, they had become friends. Mariam lived with her brother Joseph who was keeping a fast-food restaurant running. Hilary found it a shame that Max and Mariam no longer loved each other but when seen together they were always cheerful and there was a complicity between them that no other people could rival.

Prima and Enrique of course, were wed and were now living in Italy. Hilary supposed that they were getting used to each other's presence and didn't complain much. In her early e-mails, Prima always talked about how she wanted divorce because even married, Enrique was still seeing girls. Hilary must admit that she wouldn't have liked it much more than Prima did. But as the years passed, there weren't so much complain in her e-mails but rather regular news about her family.

The Chows had moved back to China. Mariah never did marry Ray but instead shut herself from all social life and started writing a book. Tyson thought it was funny of her, seeing that she was so childish and light-headed, to which she replied that he wasn't better. Lee Chow was about to be released from his prison term and resume his business man life. Hilary heard that Giovanni was offering him a partnership in selling works of art.

All in all, nothing looked so bad. Hilary would sometimes take a peek at her ninja watch, hopping it would flash bright red with the word 'Mission' on the screen.

**I would like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story. It was a pleasure for me to receive your reviews. Anyway, this might be the ending of a story but the next is about to come.**

**Look out for the White Valkyrie!**


End file.
